


Red Lights

by CirqueDuBee



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Blood, Ebott city, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fontcest, Gore, High Speed Chases, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Racism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader gets hurt alot, Red likes you and wants to protect you, Smut, Soul-Bonding, but you two are inseparable, each chapter will be at least 3k, enjoy the fluff while it lasts darlings~, hidden talents/hobbies, your brother is kind of an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 45,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirqueDuBee/pseuds/CirqueDuBee
Summary: You went out on a snack runthat was ithome>store>homebut fate had other plansyou fell victim to a (misplaced) hate crimeand the last thing you remember isDeath's red glowing eyes staring down at you





	1. A Cold Brush With Death

The tangled streets of Ebott fell into a hush, nothing pierced the dead silence that hung above the houses scattering the city limits. It was a residential area after all, most people were sleeping, or at least, the smart ones were. Despite the roads apparent vacancy, one should not try their luck. Darkness crawled in the smallest of corners, eyes stared from beyond the void…no one was truly alone out there. The creatures that filled the night were quiet, fast, and very dangerous. Shadows sprinted from their dark recesses only to retreat back without a trace. Yes…Truly terrifying to be out here alone.

And yet you walked.

Your feet shuffling along the sidewalk, face illuminated by your phone's blank screen, eyes darting to the side of you periodically, ears open listening for any implication of being followed. A chill ran across your body as the wind picked up, twirling you hair in its clutches, sending shivers down your spine.  
You didn't want to be out here. Finding it perfectly idiotic to be outside in the dead of night walking the sidewalks of a city you did not know. But you were out-muscled and out-smarted by the two jerks who are probably enjoying their victory over you with another shot of whisky.  
You looked up, your destination just ahead of you, a florescent beacon guiding you through the darkness. You squinted against its light, your eyes still adjusted to the night.

Pocketing your phone, you pulled your over-sized gray jacket tighter against the wind. The zipper had long since broke off, more of a minor nuisance then a problem, which is one reason why you didn't bother buying a newer one. Plus, there was something about its over-sized sleeves that held way too much volume and the warm interior cotton that you loved a lot. There's probably nothing that could pry you away from it. A chill crawled across your torso, nothing except maybe a broken zipper.

You lifted your eyes once again to the bright light of the convenience store before you, the bright overhead sign looming over you reading GHOST TOWN [OPEN 24/7]. What an appropriate name. You scanned the area around you, and as you suspected, not a soul in sight. Eerie…

Shaking off another wave of chills you turned on your heel and strode towards the entrance, the door sliding open with a chime. Looking around the store you noticed there were a few people actually in here. A group of boys chatting amongst themselves near the fountain machine and lone hooded man browsing the low aisles. You made a beeline to the bathroom, nodding in greeting to the clerk at the counter who only shrugged back at you.

Closing the distance between you and the bathroom you hear a passing conversation:

Boy 1: …when he leaves we'll wait a bit then…

Boy 2: …are you sure? you know that he'll…

Boy 3: …shut up both of you he won't be able to…

Upon shutting the door to the restroom and locking it you leaned against the door and sighed. Those boys…from what you heard you hoped they weren't trying to rob the store right now…although you wished shit like that straight up didn't happen, you at least hoped it occurred when you were gone. You didn't feel like falling victim to a robbery gone bad, which littered Ebott news quite a bit…

Looking over to the mirror, you giggled slightly at what a mess you are. Your faded purple hair, unbeknownst to you, blew out of its loose bun and strands stood out wildly, your jacket had fallen over one of your shoulders revealing a black wrinkled tank that sported some faded design, you were still wearing your grey plaid pajama bottoms and upon closer inspection, your eyeliner was smudged to kingdom come.  
Turning on the facet you pulled some paper towels out of the dispenser and wiped off the excess eyeliner that blackened your eye. Then, wetting your hands, you took out your bun and ran your fingers through your hair in a sad attempt to tame it. Luckily you didn't have that much hair to corral thanks to your undercut hairstyle. Then you took the time to straighten out your shirt, adjusted your jacket and pants to the point where you look halfway decent…or at least you don't look like some drunk lady wandering about anymore.

You didn't actually need to use the rest room so you exited, after a quick touch up to your eyeliner, into a now empty store. The group of boys and the hooded man no longer browsing around. A bit of relief floated in your chest as you realized that you would not have to bear witness to yet another robbery. You walked along the aisles looking for the specific snacks and drinks requested by your damned Brothers…er- Brother and Uncle…sometimes you forget that Man is actually your MOTHER's brother even though he's only two months older than you. You were raised nearly together and you always considered him more of an older brother than an uncle.

Taking your loot up to the front counter your rocked back and forth on your heels while you waited for the clerk to ring you up. Looking outside you noticed the wind picking up, blowing leaves and garbage around in circles, dancing with the grocery bags and howling against the door. You were so not looking forward to walking back home…

"That'll be 24.15." The clerk's bored tone clicked you out of your thoughts and you retrieved a crumpled 20 and a 5 from your pocket.

"Keep the change." You weren't really in the mood to wait around any longer than needed and it wasn't like you needed the spare coins.

Accepting your cash and bagging up your items they resumed their exciting task of overnight clerk…which of course meant sitting down and pulling out their phone immediately.

You didn't blame them, as the name says, this place was now a Ghost Town…

You pulled up your hood, gathered your things and made your way out into the breezy night. Immediately the cold wind swirled around your open jacket, you cursed and moved your bags to one arm, holding your jacket closed with the other. You had about 7 blocks to walk in order to get back home, full of dark corners, dead streetlamps and a cold wind on your back…your were so going to make them pay for this…

You shuffled slowly down the first two blocks soundlessly, keen on keeping warm more than moving fast. It wasn't until the third block, where you had to turn right down a long dark road, that you heard some commotion nearby. You froze where you stood, looking around trying to place what it was you heard…silence…

oooookay! moving faster was definitely more important than keeping warm! You started with a brisk walk down the darkened road, looking to your sides for any movement and listening for any sounds other than your footsteps…wait…footsteps? You stopped suddenly and listened, your heart dropping into your gut as the sound of footsteps continued. In fact…it almost sounded like they were *running right towards you*!

You whirled around, fear pounding against your rib cage, eyes darting around your environment looking for the owner of the footsteps. It was too dark you couldn't see anything! The sound of shoes against the pavement got closer but you still couldn't place the origin, it was as if they were circling you. You set off in a panicked run towards the nearest streetlamp. Light was good! Dark was bad! Dark was very very bad! Your legs grew weak and it was hard to catch your breath but you kept running until you found yourself under the protection of the lone streetlamp. You leaned on the pole facing the way you came, breath ragged and legs threatening to cramp up. You scanned the area but didn't see any movement, nor did you hear the telltale crunch of shoes on pavement…you didn't hallucinate it did you? No, it was real…it was clear you were being followed…by who or what you didn't know and it scared you…

You took a big breath and tried to calm your nerves. You're fine… *inhale* you're going to be… *exhale* fine-

You were not able to complete your calming mantra as the breath left you in a whoosh. Someone grabbed you around your middle, tackling you down to the ground, your groceries scattering around you. Your assailant quickly got on top of you and, without hesitation, decked you right in the face. Your cheek and mind fogged with pain, too much in shock to scream out. You rolled onto your side where you cradled your face, *what the fuck?!*

"He's over here guys! I got him!" Your attacker howled out, attracting whatever wolves were stalking the darkness. You tried to stand up but before you could get your hands under you a boot connected with your ribs, knocking the air clean out of you once again and reuniting you with the gravely pavement. You coughed up blood.

There were sounds of footsteps, many *many* footsteps slowly approaching you. Straining to look up under your hood, you saw a pack of predators emerge from the darkness into the light.

"You really thought you could get away didn't you *freak*…" Even in your panicked state you faintly recognized the voices that belonged to the group of boys at the station…

"Shoulda stayed at home motherfucker…"

"This heres' our turf, *monster*, an' yah tresspassin'!"

*Monster? But your not a…these guys they have the wrong per-*

You were thrown from your thoughts as yet another boot connected with your ribs once again, knocking you on your side, you gasped out and covered your face instinctively with your hood. More impacts landed on you, causing you to cry out in agony. One guy grabbed your arm from your face and pulled it taught only to slam his foot down on your ribs, pulling on your arm at the same time. An ugly *SNAP* filled the air and you sucked in air through gritted teeth, your eyes going wide. You tried to yell out, to call for help, to plea to someone, anyone who could hear you to *fucking* help but the constant assault on your body stole any breath you managed to take.

You realized your arm was still being held hostage, held upwards at an extremely painful angle, only to be slammed down onto the street, a boot following suit, crushing your hand. You screamed out in excruciating pain.

One of your attacker laughed aloud, "Man you scream like a little bitch!" He motioned to the others, "Lift him up, it's time to finish this asshole."

You were suddenly lifted from the ground, gasping and crying from the pain radiating from your chest, your hood still covering your face, and brought to your knees before what you assumed was the leader of the pack.

In his hand glimmered your end…a very long, very *serrated* hunting knife…He waved it in front of you, teasing you, tempting you, daring you to stop him. You didn't want to die…you shook your head rapidly at the man, who only bared his teeth in response. In one fleeting moment, the world slowed, your eyes, blurry with tears watched as the knife was swiftly slashed across your chest, tearing through your clothes easily, painting the street around you with red.

"What the fuck…"

You were suddenly dropped, landing with a soft *splish* as you fell in your own puddle of blood.

"Hold on a fucking second…" Someone rolled you into your side, and lifted your hood up to reveal your anguished face. "This ain't the fucking skeleton, Johnny you FUCKING MORON!"

You looked up with a neutral gaze to the men who stole you life…watched as they yelled at the one named 'Johnny', pushing him, pointing at you, and your still growing pool of blood...your eyes then focused behind them…to something that lurked yet in the dark…something that was more dangerous, more threatening and even more terrifying than the group of boys around you…

Two red lights stared back you you…glowing with intensity, peering right into your soul. For a split second you thought Death themselves manifested before you, ready to whisk your soul away for your impending judgement. Even more so convinced when they stepped forward into the light, behind the arguing boys, revealing a skeletal face under a hood their glowing red pinpricks still locked onto you. You reached out to them.  
The boys, noticing your movements, followed your gaze to the figure behind them. All at once they jumped back, fear apparent in their stances.

Suddenly, Death spoke, their voice low and grave, "It's a beautiful night out, ya know." You twisted your face at this choice of words, "The stars are shining, the moon bright…" They finally looked up to the now trembling group, "On nights like these, people like you…" The two red lights going out like a freshly snuffed candle, they glared at the boys with an empty socket look, it send shivers down your spine, and you feared for your already draining life…

"s h o u l d b e b u r n i n g i n h e l l . . ."

Instantly all of the boys around you were lifted off the ground, soaring high into the night sky and you briefly thought that it wasn't them but you that was sinking. That idea popped as the bodies were slammed back down into the street, a deafening choir of bones snapping and screams of the damned filled your ears. Once again they were lifted into the air but this time when slammed down back to the cruel ground, they were met with a barrage of sharpened bones jutting up from the earth like the pikes of hell. The road was flooded with a river of red as the boys were then impaled, gurgled words falling from their mouths, desperate to get their last words out into the world. You watched with a horrified expression as one by one, your murderers fell victim to the Reaper, their death shakes and expression searing themselves into your mind…

"Oh my *FUCKING GOD*" A voice squeaked out from beyond the streetlight, it seems someone was late to the party, arriving only to see their accomplices shudder violently before dying by impalement. You heard their gags and then their footsteps running away further into the dark.

A growl left Death as they started after the boy, "Oh no you don't…I'm about to have a GREAT time!" Before they could give chase to their next prey you coughed out loud, a sputter of blood coming up. They looked back at you, their eyes lighting up once again.

*Damn it,* you thought, as if you hadn't suffered enough…you wished they would leave you to bleed out in peace…that they wouldn't submit you to the same punishment as their previous victims…You coughed again, gasping the pain that erupted from your rib cage.

The streetlamp went dim, you opened you eyes to the red lights of Death standing over you.

"p-please…d…d-on't hurt-t me…" you whimpered as fresh tears fell down your dirty face. You flinched as they reached down towards you, but they just cradled your face in their bone-y hand.

They stared at you a moment longer before murmuring out, "I'm sorry..."

*huh?*

Suddenly they pressed down on your laceration roughly, causing you to gasp and cry out in pain. Though your cries you heard them curse out and then press down with both of their hands. You tried to struggle against them to no avail as they held you down securely. What form of punishment is this?! Why torment you any longer?! You screamed out into the night.

A weird sensation started to surround you, first you thought it was Death's cold grip finally taking your soul away, but the chill was only around your wound. It was something akin to chewing mint gum in winter. You were left breathless at the sensation, mouth agape not unlike a suddenly breached fish out of water. Opening you eyes you stared at the skeleton hovering over you, beads of red sweat falling down his skull as he put all his focus on your chest. How weird that Death was trying to keep you from dying…perhaps, it was not your time? Hope flared in your soul, maybe, just maybe, you'll see another sunrise…hanging onto your HoPe you tried your best to remain still as Death continued to press down on you. The cold mint feeling intensifying greatly.

…

You weren't sure when you passed out but when you came to, you were floating. The street lamp above you gone, replaced with a flurry of stars, rushing past you. Were you finally leaving the mortal realm, moving on to join the countless lights in the sky? Your rather disappointing answer came with a rough patch of bumps causing you to gasp out in pain. Pain…you were still very much alive…where was the Reaper…and, where were you now? You head rolled down to reveal you were not flying in the sky but on the road. You were bunched together between a body and the handle bars of what seemed to be a…motorcycle? The blurring stars actually the many streetlamps you passed under as you were carted along. The world went dim once again as you passed out…

…

Your eyes rolled around in your head as you woke up once again. Extremely disorientated and dizzy you tried to make sense of your new surroundings. There were voices around you, hushed and quick. Your head split into a headache at the light shining down on you. The voices grew louder as figures approached you, you couldn't make out the faces but you recognized the glowing red of Death's eyes looming above you. Once again, you reached out to him. He accepted your hand, gripping it tightly. You smiled…your last moments spent gazing at those red candles fading into black…


	2. First Impressions?

You had to go…you to get away as fast as you could but it was like trying to run against a raging river, your feet revolting against every order, dragging behind you while your arms flailed wildly as you tried to grab anything to pull you out of the suffocating darkness  
It was so…so…  
FRUSTRATING!!  
You felt your rage rise in your throat, boiling your temper over the edge  
MOVE!!  
You yelled out into the void, of course not making a damned sound which only fueled the fire burning in your heart  
Your hands went to your head wringing your hair and tearing at your skin which fell off of you like melting wax  
Throwing the useless flesh away from you with such unbalanced force, you continued your fight against the blood red current rushing around your legs  
You shut your eyes tight giving one more anguished bloodcurdling scream out into the night before giving in to the river allowing it to drag you under its surface, thrashing your body against sharp rocks, tearing your body apart piece by piece until-

GASP

You jolted awake, breath uneven and heavy, your eyes darted around you in a panic. The room was dark but some light trickled in from behind the broken blinds behind you. Your hands felt around the bed you were laying on, then grabbed onto the thin blanket covering you, tugging it off. Looking down you felt your face flush as you noticed your tank top was very much torn open revealing more of your torso than you'd like. When your eyes readjusted to the dark around you they widened in shock…  
Crawling down your sternum was the mother of all scars. Your breath hitched at the sight, there were many deep bruises dotting around your chest, the biggest and most impressive one located right under your left breast, unsurprisingly a sharp pain twinged around it as you moved to inspect it further.  
You exhaled against the pain and laid back down, your head being greeted by a lumpy pillow cold from sweat. It sent goosebumps down your body. Bringing your hands slowly up to your face to rub at your tired eyes, you stopped abruptly at the sight of your left hand bandaged up tightly. The tips of your fingers were dark purple swirled with red as was your wrist.

Wow…what the hell happened last night? You tilted your head up to the only small window in your dark room. Another question popped in your head…just where in the world were you-

A loud clanging jarred your from your thoughts. You struggled to sit up, your eyes never leaving the door. Unfamiliar muffled voices reached your ears and fear filled your soul. You were lost, confused, injured and so so scared. You couldn't remember anything from last night and how you got to where you were or how you became so injured and you weren't freaking out you really weren't but if you were going to panic and your not saying you are one thing was repeating in your mind over and over and over-

GET. OUT.

With your heart hammering within you and adrenaline filling your veins, you swung your legs over the mattress you were laying on, ignoring the erupting pain, and with a shaky breath you pushed yourself off of the bed. Before your knees could crumble from under your sudden weight you bolted for the door, thanking the Goddess that your legs were left unharmed. Just as you were approaching freedom something caught your leg, causing you to scream out and take a rather painful trip to the carpeted floor. Turning quickly you kicked out against whatever gripped your ankle, coming in contact with something solid.

"OW! Shit!"

You scrambled to get away before stopping suddenly when you realized that no one was actually holding onto you. A blanket on the floor had wrapped around your ankle and must've tripped you. However…under that blanket was a groaning figure who was holding their face in pain.  
You watched in horror as they slowly got up, staggering a bit before steadying themselves on their knee. Turning towards you, they dropped their hand to reveal…  
A small gasp left you.  
There they were again…those flickering red lights once again met with yours. Death's hand lingered just above their nose and you saw dark liquid drip from beneath.  
"You…" You spoke softly, "you're the…you're.." Flashes of sharp bones and twitching bodies shot across your mind. This is the Reaper…Death themselves…and you just-  
"I'm sorry…I-I didn't mean to k-kick you," You scooted slowly away from them until your back hit a wall, "p-please don't hurt me."  
huh…deja vu

"heheh…not gonna hurt you doll…" That low voice…"argh, you got one hellava kick there." With that they sat back down and looked at the blood clotting on their hand. "You uh- must be pretty scared yeah?"

…  
If it was a kitten he was staring at, he was sure that you would have your back arched, fur puffed up and claws out with how scared you looked right now. Backed up against the wall, eyes wide and breath hitching, you continued to stare at him. He should probably try to explain…woah…  
You must've kicked him harder than he thought…the world was spinning around him, he tried to focus on your approaching figure…tried to focus on the worry in your brown eyes…you were saying something…but the dark overtook him and he was met with the rough carpeted floor.  
…

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit!" You grasped your aching side as you made your way over to where the skeleton fainted. "Hey! Hey wake up!" You shook him with your spare hand, "Oh no I'm sorry! Please wake up--"

"RED! IS THAT YOU MAKING ALL THAT NOISE?" You whirled towards the door, that didn't sound like a very friendly voice…"IT IS 9 AM AND I NO LONGER HAVE THE PATIENCE TO WAIT FOR YOU TO GET UP!" There was a harsh pounding against the wood, "YOU WILL GET UP THIS INSTANTLY OR I WILL DRAG YOU OUT OF BED MYSELF!"

Oh Goddess what the fuck do you do?! Wake up Death please wake up!

There was silence…and you were filled with brief hope that whoever was at the door had left, that hope was short-lived.  
The wooden door was slammed open with so much force that it fell off of the hinges, splinters flew towards you and you blocked most of them from hitting the skeleton below you, gasping in pain as they drew blood. Looking back, your eyes went wide with fear, standing where the door used to be was an impossible tall, incredibly edgy skeleton…They stormed in only to stop frozen when they saw you. Their own lights flickering between you and the body below you. In one, ONE STEP?, they were upon you and you once again scramble back to the feigned safety of a wall.

The tall sharp skeleton grabbed you by the front of your tank top, on instinct you grasped at his wrist as he lifted you far off the ground to his eye level. Once again you stared into the red eyes of death except this time, he was not on your side…

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE" He had such a commanding tone, one that seized all of your attention. Too frightened to speak, the skeleton tensed up obviously peeved at your lack of response. He brought you closer to his face only to slam you back into the wall then dropped you to the floor. Your breath escaped you instantly leaving you a wheezing mess. You clutched at your chest, your heart beating wildly, ribs exploding in pain and eyes wandering about the room, trying their best to regain focus in your stunned state. In the haze of your mind you stared at the ground in front of you, more specifically, at the body that laid there. With complete disregard to the lingering threat the loomed above you, you let out a breathless laugh. What have you done? ha…ha… You just kicked Death in the face! heehee..

Apparently, you sense of humor was not appreciated by the monster glaring down at you, who must've thought you were laughing at him because he grabbed you once again and brought you to your feet before him. "DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!" He lunged at you once again but this time it wasn't just a threatening grab of your shirt…and the humor dropped from your face and his bone-y fingers wrapped themselves around your throat. He squeezed hard, earning a panicked gasp from you. Your hands clawed at his wrist as your eyes bulged out of your skull. You dug into your neck, trying to get any amount of air back into your lungs.

"p-please! sstop…"

A dark grin crossed his face, "SORRY WHAT WAS THAT? YOU GONNA HAVE TO… SPEAK. UP." He tightened his grip, fully determined to watch intently as the life drained from your face. You tried to speak once again before the dark swallowed you up forever…

"st…ss..sto-"

"STOP!"

Air filled your lungs as the hand loosened around you, shocked by the low voice that echoed against the walls from behind. Once released your knees gave out from under you, painful tears stung the corners of your eyes.

Stunned, the tall monster whirled around to see Death slowly getting to his feet. From the darkness of the room, under the protection of a shaky hand, there were the two red lights you've become so acquainted with. They gazed at you then switched to glare at the taller skeleton. Lowering their hand to reveal blood still flowing from their nasal cavity, making their sharp teeth that much more terrifying.

"RED!" There was a hint of concern in the shrill voice, which was then wiped away with pure rage once again, "DO YOU MIND EXPLAINING WHY-" he motioned towards you with furious vigor, making you flinch hard, "YOU ARE HIDING-" He took a couple threatening steps forward, "A HUMAN. IN. YOUR. ROOM." Despite the towering skeleton yelling in their face, "Red" kept eye contact and refused to back down.

"that's really not any of ya business, boss." Red coughed roughly as they finally stood up at their full height, allowing the blood to trail freely down their face. "why don't ya tell me whya were inches, INCHES away from chokin' 'em out?! what were you even-"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS I WALK IN TO YOU KNOCKED UNCONSCIOUS LAYING ON THE GROUND WITH BLOOD COVERING YOU AND THIS HUMAN STANDING OVER YOU WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO THINK??" The taller skeleton, 'Boss', was visibly shaking with rage. "I HAD THOUGHT THEY-"

"wait you walked in how did you even i locked the-" Red turned to the door which hung loosely on its hinges, "you broke my fucking door! Look at it, it's wide open" There was something in the glance Red shot at you and in the way he said his words…your head was still spinning and it was nearly impossible to put two and two together.

"YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY IMPOSSIBLE RED-"

"oh you think so?! well i think-"

You watched as the two stood toe to toe yelling at the top of their non-existent lungs at each other. Your heart never stopped racing and you sat frozen at the scene. Then you saw it, Red started moving his hand very subtly, pointing towards the open and unguarded door.  
right…Right!  
With the world a blur, you slowly got your legs back under you, pushing yourself back up the wall. You kept your eyes on Boss, trying to predict his very extraordinary movements. In a moment of pure synchronization, Red paced back and forth causing Boss to completely turn his back on you. The moment you couldn't see his face anymore you lifted off your foot and bounded out into the hallway. You ran down the surprisingly wide hallway noticing the many doors but not stopping to investigate. Your eyes stayed on the stairway as your bare feet padded on the carpeted floor, the sound of the hellish argument behind you acting as a driving force.

Taking the steps two at a time you made the mistake of checking behind you, panic setting in when you see Boss exit the room, scan the hallway and set his sights on you. In the intensity of the moment you tripped on the last few steps. Falling forward with a yelp you collided with something and gripping tightly you brought it down with you, landing rather painfully on top of it.  
"Owwwch…" You got up and shot a glare at the obstacle you fail to maneuver around. Your glare was met with surprise as you stared down at yet another skeleton. You only had time to notice the red scarf wrapped around their neck before you pushed off of them and lunging back to your feet.

"HUMAN!"

You whirled around.  
"I DEMAND THAT YOU CEASE YOUR ESCAPE IMMEDIATELY!" Boss was striding down the staircase at an alarming speed, fire burning in his eyes.  
You took a frightful step back and tripped over the still laying skeleton, who seemed still quite shaken at the collision. You caught yourself from taking another spill and made an attempt at the door. Unfortunately, Boss was much quicker than you, reaching out and catching your arm, making you swing back to face him. Within you, your soul burned brightly as you used your newfound momentum to punch the edgy skeleton right under his jaw. The sound of his teeth clicking together roughly and your hand fracturing from the impact filled the room. Having let go of you, Boss staggered back, surprised by the hit, he looked at you with stunned eye sockets. Those red lights almost dimming…only to fire up brighter than before.

You were to busy coddling you hand to your chest to noticed the swift rebound of the tall skeleton. You looked up just in time to see his fist crash into your face. Stars blinded and danced around you, enticing you to join them. You felt yourself get picked up, once again you were floating. The harsh impact with the wall behind you brought you reeling back from fantasy. Red lights, not unlike the one's from last night, bored into you, there was so much anger…  
His hand went to your throat once again, squeezing any fight out of you instantly. You watched helplessly as he summoned a glowing red sharpened bone in his other hand, pointing it at you with the intention to kill. You screamed out one last time before it could pierce your heart ending your short life-

"NO!"

Before the bone could connect with you, it was met with another, striking from below causing the former to impact with the wall just above you. You were released and dropped onto the floor. Dazed you glanced up to your savior, expecting to see your old friend Death once again but instead, your eyes widened in awe. Standing as your guardian was an angel…

***  
Coming to for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, you laid still gazing at the light above you. The air was no longer cold and the wind no longer biting, so you assumed you were inside somewhere. Rolling your head to the side you gazed at the Reaper, their back turned to you, hands rapidly moving about. There was someone else with them, they were much taller than the Reaper, they had no glowing eyes but dark sockets. Both looked back to you on the ground, and the stranger approached you. You gave a small gasp. They kneeled before you, the light behind them giving them a glowing halo, and their face, although skeletal, was kind and worried. They laid a small hand on your side and the cool winter mint feeling returned. You relaxed against their touch and turned your head to the Reaper. Grabbing their hand and…  
***

The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife, both monsters stood still, standing their ground, observing the other. Your angel had dispersed their weapon, opting to raise their hands in defense.  
"Edge, Please Can't You See They Are Already Injured," They motioned back to you, "You Don't Have To Do This."

"NO ONE PUNCHES ME WITHOUT REPERCUSSIONS, GET OUT OF MY WAY, THEY ARE GETTING WHAT THEY DESERVE!" Boss, (or was it Edge?) took a threatening step forward, grabbing your angel by their shirt, bringing them close to their face.

"boss!" Rushing from the top of the staircase was Red, blood dried on their face, sweat apparent on their skull, and their ever-present red lights burning brightly. They moved in front of you as well, taking a stand next to a very worried angel, who was still being lifted slightly off the ground.  
"just let me fucking explain-"

"EXPLAIN? THEN BY ALL MEANS, WHY IS THERE A HUMAN HERE, WHY ARE THEY INJURED AND WHY DID I WALK IN TO THEM NEARLY DUSTING YOU?" Edge's grip tightened on Angel's shirt, but their attention fully on Red.

"for the last time boss, they werent going to do anything! I wasn't in any danger! I was plannin' on tellin' ev'ryone you are just too fucking impatient!"

"I AM STILL NOT HEARING ANY EXPLANATION-"

"If I Can Say Something-"

Edge snapped back to Angel, "STAY OUT OF THIS" then shoved him back into the same wall you were sitting against, making him trip and land on top of you.

"ENOUGH!"

The room fell silent and all eyes went to the top of the staircase. Peeking around the skeleton on top of you, you saw a glowing orb of blue and yellow making it's way towards the four of you. From the way that everyone stood frozen, you guessed the blue hooded skeleton that was slowly descending the stairs was some sort of authority figure.  
They spoke again, "Papyrus, are you okay?"

Your angel, Papyrus, snapped out of whatever daze they were in and got up off of you. "Y-Yes Brother, I Am Fine," Papyrus then turned down to you with worry in their eyes, "Are You Okay Human? I'm Sorry I Did Not Mean To Land On You So Roughly." They held out their hand with a small reassuring smile.

Taking their hand, you accepted their offer to help you up, which wasn't the best idea you had. The adrenaline of the moment was fading and your beaten and aching body screamed out in pain, making you gasp and double over. You would've crashed down had it not been for Papyrus, who quickly caught your shoulders and did their best to steady you.

"Edge…Red…why is there-"

"EXACTLY THE QUESTION I WAS JUST ASKING OF RED, CLASSIC. ALTHOUGH I HAVENT GOTTEN AN ANSWER YET-"

"its a long story, and your not letting me speak ya dick!"

"okay! thats really…thats enough…okay." Classic stood a few feet away and rubbed at their face, "it's way too early for this…Pap?"

Papyrus, who was busy fussing about your bandages and injuries, perked up at their name, "Yes Brother?"

"Could you take the human into the living room? i'm calling a household meeting-"

"Um," Papyrus interrupted, "Would It Be Possible To Have Breakfast Before We Meet? I've Already Started The Prep And I Think It Would Serve The Human Well If They Ate Something…"

Classic gave Papyrus a thoughtful look then shrugged, "i guess, go ahead bro, i'll go spread the word." Classic turned partially then snapped back to the two in front of you, "no. more. fighting." That blue orb lit up again, "i mean it."

Edge stiffened, apparently not liking being ordered about, but nodded curtly, "FINE…BUT I EXPECT A FULL EXPLANATION, RED…" with that Edge departed back upstairs, shoving past Classic who didn't seem fazed by the rude gesture.  
The short skeleton stood staring at you with a look you couldn't interpret then turned around and followed Edge upstairs.  
You were finally left alone with your Angel and the Reaper.

"that could've gone better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait everyone! I hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Y/N can't seem to catch a break
> 
> Next chapter we finally meet the household :p


	3. Calm Down

"So, uh, who was that?" You grasped Angel's arms tightly as your breath left you in a shaky manner. Angel looked back down to you, crouching low to your eye level and giving a small smile. 

"That Was My Brother, Sans, Although," Angel gave a thoughtful look towards Red, "Everyone Calls Him Classic." Turning his attention back to you, he carefully tilted you head back to look at (what you would guess) the deep bruises littering your neck, a small gift from the terrifying skeleton who shared the same lights as Red. 

"And…who was…"

"that was MY fucking shit brother…Papyrus…but," Red shot that same look back to Angel, "everyone calls him Edge." 

You nodded slightly in acknowledgement, "You're…Red?" 

"heh heh weird thing is, uh, names also Sans but uh," Red scratched his cheek lazily, "yeah, Red." 

Angel let you go and sat back on his heels, making a face. You let the weight of your head drop so you were looking at him through lidded eyes, his face a mix of emotions, worry, stress, and a bit of anger. He sighed and stood up, making sure he didn't throw your balance off as he did. "Edge Really Did A Number On You. Your HP Is Rather Critical At The Moment But Luckily! I Know What To Do!" A confident smile lifted his cheekbones, "All You Need Is Some Of My Amazing Cuisine And Your HP Will Be Rejuvenated In No Time!" He turned to leave before stopping, looking down to you and your sad state, then giving you a reassuring smile as he stooped back down. "Do You Think You Can Make It To The Kitchen?"

Even though the kitchen door was only a few feet away, it may as well been across the world from where you were. Even standing still, your body was crying out, every inch throbbing in pain and you shook your head wearily. It was only a few steps away but you really didn't think you could do it, you were so tired and you were so hurt--

"Oh No! Human Please Don't Cry!" Angel cupped your face and made you look up to his eyes, wiping away tears you didn't know were falling with his thumb. You sniffed hard and let a soft sob escape your throat. "It's Going To Be Okay. I Promise. Here Let Me Just--" Angel carefully picked you up princess-style, and carried you into the kitchen. Red, who was watching the exchange with his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets, followed suit.   
Angel turned around to push open the kitchen doors with his back and then approached the closest counter. Before he set you down, and you didn't know if it was on purpose or not, Angel nuzzled your head and hugged you to him in a very gentle manner, so gentle you probably would've missed it if you weren't so hyper-fixated on every taction your body sensed. You couldn't help but feel a bit of longing as he released you, letting the feeling of emptiness crash against you as he stepped away.   
As Angel stood before you, he tapped his chin and scrunched up his face, "Now What Is Something I Can Make You That Is Fast But Fulfilling…" He mused to himself.   
Turning on his heel, Angel went about scavenging the cupboards and the fridge, pulling out miscellaneous items and setting them on the marbled counter tops. You let your gaze wander the vast kitchen and only now are you noticing just how nice of a home you are in. The roof was high, probably to accommodate the tall skeletons who dwelled here, and the appliances were of a high quality brand and surprisingly well maintained. It was the type of kitchen you'd only seen in magazines.   
"Ah, Here We Go!" Angel trotted back over to you, smiling gleefully, "This Should Hold You Together While I Finish Making Breakfast," He handed you a shiny package, "It Is Not Much But It Will Just Have To Suffice."  
Turning around the unmarked package in your hand, you tried to guess what it could be inside. Giving in to curiosity and nodding in thanks to Angel, you ripped open the silver bag to reveal strawberry poptarts!

You gasped and immediately took a hearty bite out of the both of them, like a poptart sandwich, and munched joyfully, ignoring the many crumbs falling down your face.  
Red had approached and leaned against the counter, drawing out an extended yawn. He turned to watched you from the side of his eyes, smirking at how eager you tore into the pastries.   
"the strawberry ones are my favorite too y'know." He chuckled, "you got something there--" Red leaned over and casually swiped at your lips, taking off a large gooey chunk of tart. You shot him a playful glare.

"Hey! I was going to eat that." you joked.

"too late." Your eyes widened in awe as Red stuck out a red glowing tongue and licked the strawberry goo off of his hand. His burning red lights flickering to you as a faint red tinted his cheekbones. As he closed his mouth once again you noticed how he still had flecks of blood drying on his face and you furrowed your brow.  
"Hmmm…" You turned towards Angel who was busy stirring a pot, "H-hey-" Your breath caught in your throat and your coughed roughly, gaining the attention of Angel.  
Speaking again, your voice came out a bit louder, "Is there a clean rag I can use?"   
Angel turned to the cupboards behind him, pulling them open to reveal a stack of nicely folded dish towels in a multitude of colors, "Is There A Specific One You Need?"

"Nah, but uh, wet it with warm water please…" Angel returned to your side with the warm rag and went back to fixing up the food.   
Carefully turning your body you faced Red, holding out the rag to him, "You um, still have some blood on you..."  
Red looked surprised and scratched at his face, "oh, where at,"

"Here," You leaned forward and cautiously wiped at Reds face, gently scrubbing the blood flecks away. 

…

He watched you with interest, your brow was scrunched up and your eyes darting around his face, looking for more places to wipe clean. You were so gentle as if he were to crumble beneath your touch if you pressed too hard. Something in his soul thumped as he saw you stick your tongue out slightly in concentration. He dropped his gaze to your chin where a nasty looking bruise was starting to form. He gave a dark look, Boss probably knocked you a good one during that time he chased after you. Red would've taken more haste in getting to you but he had a hard time focusing with the room spinning around him.   
"I'm sorry."  
He snapped back to you, eyes lighting up once again. "what?"  
You dropped your hand in your lap and gave him a sad look, "I'm sorry I kicked you, I really didn't mean to…"  
Red gave you a small smirk, flashing his sharp teeth at you. "s'aright, I kno you didn't mean it…"  
And he did, if you had actually meant to cause harm to him, kicking him with that much force, especially when he was sleeping…well…  
…he'd be a pile of dust by now…

Wanting a change of subject Red leaned back from you and gave a wide smile, "didja get it all?"  
Your eyes scanned him one last time and then you nodded your approval.

…

"There, Now All We Have To Do Is Wait For It To Simmer And Breakfast Will Be Done!" Angel stepped back from the stove and threw a lopsided smile your way. However, that smile dropped and he stepped briskly towards you, taking your face in his hands.   
Admittedly you knew what he was looking at, as you were eating you did feel your chin start to swell and radiate pain. No doubt the punch from Edge was the cause of it. Angel gently caressed your chin with his thumb, a look of distraught crossing his face. Without a word, he swiveled towards the freezer and dug around before returning to your side.   
"Here, Keep This On Your Chin, It Will Help." Angel handed you an ice pack, "I'll Take This." He traded your rag for the pack and threw the towel in a nearby hamper.   
There was still a bit of poptart left in the foil, so while you held the pack to your face you quietly finished the snack.   
The kitchen fell into a comfortable silence.  
.  
.  
.  
This morning was quite the string of events…taking the time to think on all of it, you were obviously injured somehow, and really badly…you woke up in a house you didn't know surrounded by people you didn't know…not just people…monsters…before you took care to avoid them, not because you were racist or anything like that, but they intimidated you beyond reasonable means...and now you were in a house full of skeletons with pain radiating throughout your entire being eating a poptart that tasted really good and you're…  
You're at peace right now, and everything is screaming chaos at you but right now you were--

"woah hey, whya cryin' kitten?"   
Red turned swiftly to you at the sound of your sobs. Your mouth still full you just shook your head and closed your eyes. You let the hot tears fall down your face and drip onto your lap.  
"c'mon now, dont you think you did 'nuff cryin' today?" Red moved to stand in front of you, bundling his sleeve in his hand and wiping at your face. You peeked at him, despite trying to sound annoyed, Red had distress written all over his face. 

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Red looked taken back, then fell into a thoughtful expression. Angel, upon hearing your cries had stepped over once again, and was now resting his hand on your shoulder in reassurance. 

"im wonderin' the same thing too doll." Red quipped quietly shoving his hands in his pockets. You watched as he drifted into his thoughts and shuffled to lean on the counter opposite of you.

Angel who hasn't left you side yet, grabbed your attention, "How Do You Feel?"

"Better, just a bit."

"Let's Try Standing Up OK?"  
Angel took your ice pack and set it down next to you, then taking your hands in his he urged you off the counter. You gasped slightly as your weight shifted to your feet but you managed to stay standing. Angel took a step back and tugged at your hands, "Come On, Try Walking Now."  
You gave him an uneasy glare but obliged. It took all of your concentration to shuffle your feet across the tiled floor, holding onto Angel for support and groaning occasionally from some random pain shooting through your body. All the while, Angel was giving you soft words of encouragement as he led you around the wide kitchen, going in circles. After the third time around however you were beginning to feel childish, your little dance with Angel reminding you of a parent attempting to teach their infant to walk. You let go of his hand and began to walk on your own  
Angel stood aside and observed you as you took a victory lap around the kitchen yourself. Stopping in front of him and returning his warm smile--

"PAPYRUS! HOW ARE THINGS GOING IN HERE?"

The kitchen door flew open as a smaller skeleton bounded through. You spun around, eyes going wide at the sudden intrusion.  
"OH? Who Are You!" The small skeleton jumped towards you with his hands outstretched--

*your thoughts ran rampant  
hands wrapping around your throat  
tearing at your flesh  
hands all around you  
red lights red lights  
red blood  
red streets their bodies  
they're still alive   
twitching  
you can't breathe   
YOU CAN'T BREATH*

You fumbled back and fell down onto the cold floor. The small skeleton gasped and lunged at you. You threw your hands up and screamed.  
A flash of red and the smaller skeleton was shoved back. Red stood at guard in front of you.   
The small blue skeleton landed on their side, and threw a teary wide-eyed look up to their opposer.  
"RED! That WASN'T Very Nice!" 

Red relaxed from his defensive stance, bristling at the little blue monster on the floor.  
"dont fucking touch them Blue!" 

"Language, Red, Please!" Angel came over to kneel next to you. You kept your eyes locked on the small blue newcomer sprawled out on the floor, your breath coming out shakily. Angel wrapped his arms around you, rubbing your shoulders affectionately, shushing your sobs with small whispered words, trying to snap you out of the intense memory currently seizing your mind…

You looked up to Red through blurry eyes, noticing how once again, he placed himself between you and whatever threatened you…just like…last night…when he--  
He turned around, granting you sight of those red candles glimmering and flickering within those empty sockets.   
You eyes widened in fear.  
Suddenly it was not Red standing there in the kitchen, but outside in the streets…  
Those same red lights glaring down to you, glowing from beneath a hood, around him, sharpened bone rise from below, dripping with blood…  
There was someone calling, it echoed in the night, too faraway to hear clearly.  
Death crouched in front of you smiling a devilish grin, sharpened teeth gnashing in your face.  
No Wait!  
It was Red and he was saying something…but you couldn't focus…the world kept changing--  
Kitchen/Streets/Kitchen/Streets  
Light/Dark/Light/Dark  
Red/Death/Red/Death  
Blood split onto the kitchen tiles, the tidal surges flushing the room…everyone was gone and you were stuck on the floor it swirled around you and crashed against the walls. Rising up and flooding over your head. You held onto your breath for as long as you could but eventually giving in to the precious red mercury breathing it in…you gagged…it tasted like…like--  
strawberries?

Snapping awake, you gawked at Red incredulously as he stuffed some of your leftover poptart into your mouth. He then placed his hand over your mouth gently, "--okay, its okay just calm down and chew…just focus on chewing…"  
He cupped your face and watched you intently as you chewed on the sweet treat. "Keep your eyes on me, thats it, you're going to be okay."

Next to Red, the little Blue skeleton crawled carefully towards you, raising his hands up in peace and giving you a sweet smile. They stopped when you looked to them, planting themselves immediately and shifting to sit on their knees. They spoke again, but this time it wasn't so intrusive or loud, "Human," They made a motion with their hands, "I'm going to approach you, okay," With that they scooted closer, making sure to keep their hands up and stopping when you tensed up too much. "It's okay, it's going to be all okay, your safe." They inched closer yet until they were sitting aside Red who was still holding your face. 

"Hello Human, Do You Know What Today Is?"  
You spoke around a full mouth, "…F-friday?"  
"That's Right! Look up there!" He slowly pointed to a clock hanging on the wall behind him, "Can You See It? What Time Is It?"  
You focused on the clock and scrunched your face, "almost 10?"  
"Yeah! One Last Question, What's Your Name?"  
You paused, noticing that both Red and Blue looked at you expectantly, "It's…Y/N."  
"Hey that's a really nice name Y/N, I'm Blue! It's Good To Meet You!   
"Blue…and Red…"  
Blue smiled brightly at you, tiny stars lighting up those big blue eyes.

From behind you Angel spoke up, "Are You Okay Y/N?" You turned to those dark sockets that were filled with immense worry. You noticed that he was still gently rubbing your shoulders, Red was still holding your face and Blue had laid his gloved hand over yours.  
You closed your eyes and inhaled deeply, scrunching up your face at a foul smell.  
"Is something burning?"

All eyes turned to the stove. Whatever was simmering in the covered pot was boiling over and smoke was rising as it sizzled on the hot stove.   
"Oh No!!" Angel shot up from his sitting position quickly and ran over to turn the flame off. You leaned into his empty space as you watched him frantically try to save his 'Amazing Cuisine" as he so put it. Your stomach growled, even if it was burnt you'd still eat it, as satisfying as that poptart was, you felt incredibly hungry. Red had since dropped his hand from your face, but took the liberty of lifting your bandaged hand in his to hold it gently. You heard Angel mutter to himself, "Well Even If The Bottom Is Completely Burnt I Can Salvage The Top Easily." 

"Need Some Help Papyrus?" Blue sounded off. He patted your hand and gave you a wide smile then went over to assist Angel.

You and Red remained on the floor, hand in hand. You closed your eyes and bowed your head, letting yourself relax in the comfortable chaos of the kitchen. 

"Well, I Suppose Breakfast Is Now Ready!" Angel said eagerly.

"Mweheheh!! I Will Alert The Household!" Blue bounded out the kitchen doors, giving you a quick wave before disappearing beyond the swinging door. 

Angel came over and patted your head gently, "Will You Be Joining Us In The Dining Room Y/N? It Will Be A Good Time To Introduce You To Everyone!"  
You looked up to those wide eyes of Angel, obviously he was hoping for you to say yes, but the thought of facing off with Edge once again didn't really vibe well with you, and what if there were others who…  
"uhh…is it possible to-well, could I maybe just…eat in here?" You saddened at the deflated look Angel gave but he rebounded nearly immediately. 

"Of Course You Can, Will You Be Alright By Yourself? Do You Want Me To Sit With You-"

"s'okay, ill sit with 'em," Red drawled out, giving you a lazy wink. "s'that alrite?"   
You nodded, grateful that Red volunteered to sit with you. You felt protected with him around and right now that's all you want.

"Very Well Then!" 

Angel went about fixing up both of your plates and took the rest of the pot outside to the dining room. When the door swung open you caught a glimpse of the crowd of skeletons gathering and sitting around the large table. From what you could see, there was a colorful sort, purples, reds, blues, orange…suddenly you weren't so excited for the meeting later…

"eat up kitten, you need it." Red spoke with a full mouth, already digging into their plate. Looking down you were taken back slightly as you noticed it wasn't really any breakfast food but a heaping amount of spaghetti.   
"Breakfast…Spaghetti?"

"yup"

You hummed. It did look rather delicious…and it smelt wonderful. You drooled slightly at the sight then caved and took a big mouthful. Your eyes widened…it…was…

so…

GOOD!!!

…

Red stopped mid bite to stare at you. You were stuffing your face like there was no tomorrow. 'well' he thought to himself, taking another bite, 'at least they're eating.' Suddenly you froze and made a face. Red stopped as well and looked at your weird expression. He tensed up as a horrible thought crossed his mind, "hey are you okay?! your not choking are ya?!" Red got ready to move towards you, he didn't know really what to do but he could always go grab someone who did--but you shook your head and despite the small smile creeping up your lips he remained rigid.   
In the stressful quiet of the kitchen, your hands flew to your mouth in an effort to keep in whatever it was you holding in.   
then unexpectedly you made a noise that echoed off the walls:  
*HICCUP*  
Reds eyes went wide in surprise. You were then taken over by a hiccup attack, that smile on your face only growing with every one that resounded out of you. Pretty soon you were laughing aloud, only to interrupt yourself with another hiccup.  
"Ow*HIC* HAHAHA-*HIC* oh my goddess-*HIC* hehehee*HIC*"

"pphhbt aHaHAAAaha" Red laughed along at your misery, which only put fuel to fire as the two of you were now almost gasping from laughter.   
…

"What In The World Is Going On In Here?" Angel came into the kitchen, only to stop in slight bewilderment at amusing sight of you rolling on the floor laughing alongside Red. You tried to explain that you got the hiccups but you were too breathless to speak. "Oh Honestly You Two." Angel strided over to you and helped you back up to your feet where you grasped your side as your rib cage pinged with slight pain. You were still giggling and hiccuping as Angel regarded you, "Hold Your Breath Y/N, and I'll Fetch You Some Water." You did as you were told and accepted the cool glass of water Angel then offered to you. You chugged the cool liquid down and the pressure from your chest released and with a long exhale, you deemed the hiccups gone.

"haa…Thanks." You cleared your throat and sat back down on the floor next to the still chuckling Red. 

"Everyone Is Almost Done With Their Food…" Angel announced, "And Then The Meeting Will Be In The Living Room." Suddenly your anxiety spiked once again and you gave Angel an uneasy look. "Don't Worry Y/N, I Will Personally Stay By Your Side To Assuage Any Ill Guided Actions Taken Against You."

"same," Red gave a low chuckle and a dark look down to his now empty plate, "no ones gunna lay a hand on ya with us 'round."

You hummed and leaned back against the cupboards, idly rubbing your neck with your good hand.

"If You're Done With Your Meal, Let Us Be On Our Way?" Angel approached you and held out his hand, Red also got up and moved to you, offering his hand as well. You smiled weakly at them and with a strained grunt you accepted both of their hands and got back up to your feet, allowing yourself to be led out of the safety of the kitchen. Upon entering the dining room, you saw the mass of plates left behind by the household and you couldn't help but feel a little insulted at the mess as you were always taught to pick up after yourself, perhaps after the meeting you'll volunteer to help clean up…

Looking ahead, as you were led by the two skeletons down the hall, you started to hear soft chattering and murmurs. Reaching the entrance to the living room, you froze in place, snatching your hands back and caving into yourself. Red looked back at you and sighed in slight annoyance but both of them held pity in their eyes. 

"lets just get this over with yeah?"

"Don't Worry We Will Be Right Here With You!"  
Angel placed his hand on the small of your back and urged you forward…

The moment you entered, the muttering stopped and all eyes fell on you, some curious, most confused and only one very terrifying death glare. Edge threw daggers at you from where he was sitting on the tattered sofa and you immediately fell behind Red in a faulty attempt to hide.   
Red seeing your discomfort cleared his throat and scolded the room roughly,  
"ya guys got a starin' problem?!"   
With that most everyone dropped their gaze save for Edge who was keen to keep his glare latched onto you and one slouched over skeleton with a purple bomber jacket who also kept his eyes on you, but his stare was more out of interest than hostility.  
Angel led you and Red to an empty tan sofa that was loosely covered with a pretty blue throw blanket. You plopped down and took stock of those surrounding you.  
On the next couch, there sat Blue, who gave you a big smile and waved at you as you sat down, you gave a weak smile back. Next to Blue was a taller skeleton who looked like he'd rather be sleeping then sitting here right now, his orange hoodie crumpled up as they leaned forward to rest their head on their hands, they gave you a lazy once over before sighing and closing their eyes again.  
On the plush armchair to their right was someone who looked slightly like a more edgier version of Blue, with sharpened teeth, a red scarf tied into a bow around their neck, and a mean ass scowl smeared across their face. Next to them on the floor sat a golden-fanged, fluffy black demin jacket wearing skeleton who kept their head bowed under their hood.   
Sitting with Edge, just across from you was another shorter skeleton dressed in purple, who instead of a scowl held an amused smirk on their face. Standing behind them was the purple bomber jacket skeleton who has since kept their eyes on you. To your left, sitting on a really plushy recliner was Classic, Angel's brother.   
Classic was the first to break the tense silence, "so, Red," Red kept his eyes locked on his own brothers but nodded in acknowledgement, "why don't you tell us where this human came from-"

"found 'em" Red kept his answers short.

"heh ok…where?"

"in town,"

Classic sighed, obviously not in the mood to humor Red's smart ass remarks. Before Classic could start with his questionnaire again Edge exploded, causing you to gasp out and bury yourself behind Angel,  
"GOD DAMN IT RED I DONT HAVE THE PATIENCE TO PLAY 20 QUESTIONS WITH YOU," Edge slammed his fist on the coffee table between you, "EXPLAIN YOURSELF…NOW!"

Red chuckled and sat back into the couch, "alright boss no need to get 'red' with me" Edge snarled at the pun, "it kinda went like this…"  
\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eating spaghetti always gives me bad hiccups ლ(´ڡ`ლ) lol  
but it looks like Y/N's HP went up, or at least their able to move about better now~
> 
> Next: Story Time With Red  
(*＾∀ﾟ)ъ


	4. Red's Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's Switch Up The Perspective A Bit Shall We?
> 
> Sorry for the long wait I hope you enjoy the chapter!!

The low light illuminating from the lamps that hung from the ceiling reflected against his empty glass. There was music playing from somewhere further within the bar, probably from the drunken fools partaking in 'karaoke night', their shrill attempts at reaching the high notes of whatever song was playing pierced the otherwise quiet bar….what a nuisance…  
It wasn't like he already had a lot on his already brimming mind, now his thoughts floated subconsciously to the closed off room, trying to name the faded song causing him to lose track of the train roaming his mind.

" 'Nother round, friend?" The voice of the bartender stirred Red out of his thoughts. He looked up past lidded eye sockets to the gruffy man eyeing him down. As much as Red would've absolutely loved to drink 'til he passed out…he wasn't really in the mood to deal with Papyrus's temper tantrum that was almost guaranteed if he didn't come home tonight.

With a sigh he pushed off the counter and slumped onto the floor, "nah, 'm done." He gave the bartender a disinterested look before turning and heading for the door, only stumbling slightly. 

He heard the barkeep call out to him, "Hey you gon' be alright getting home?--" 

But Red wasn't sticking around to answer. He slipped out the wooden door letting it swing shut behind him with an echoing *thrwump*. Looking out into the night, Red scanned the streets lazily, not really looking for anything in particular but the act was more of a practiced tradition brought to life by his own constant paranoia. Seeing nothing of interest, he shuffled towards his bike that he parked nearby. And that was how he wanted that night to go…bar…bike…home…sleep, and then the next uneventful day would start. 

Of fucking course thing never go the way HE wants it to…

Just as he settled on his bike and was ready to fire 'er up, there was something that had caught his eye. Another monster, a Shyren if he wasn't mistaken, floated out of the other entrance. Red smiled cruelly as he guessed they were the one who couldn't hit those high notes to save their life. Shaking his head he just about brought his foot down to start his bike when there was a noise. Out of curiosity, Red looked back towards where the Shyren was, only to see they weren't there anymore.   
Now Red wasn't the type of guy to stick his nose cavity where it don't belong, but something just wasn't right. 

"just go home…turn on the bike and go home Sans," Red thought to himself, "it ain't yer business…" And he was about to do just that when he heard the Shyren, in their singsong waterlogged voice, yell out as if they were in some kind of struggle.   
"it's not yer problem," Red tried to convince himself, even as he threw the kickstand back into the ground, "just go home…" Red approached the tight alley tucked away out of view, "why should ya give a fuck what happens to some idiotic monster…yer not 'sposed to care…"  
Why did he care? In his underground that's how the world was, it was kill or be killed and if you showed any compassion at all, it was almost guaranteed to blow up in your face.  
He neared the mouth of the alley, but he wasn't in HIS world anymore…the sounds of Shyren's struggled siren cries got louder and he turned the corner to see a group of humans.  
As much as he loathed admitting it, his eye lights were snuffed out with anger as he saw the humans tossing about the defenseless Shyren about like some toy. He shouldn't care about this monster, it was just another weak being that was doomed to be dusted. Red couldn't count the amount of times he witnessed those who were weak, those who refused to fight back give up to their opposes, disappearing into a cloud of dust. That was just how things were…

Maybe being in this so called "true pacifist" timeline where everything was all sunshine and rainbows made Red a bit softer…dulled his edge and brought out a part of himself that he thought died a helluva long time ago. All this…happiness…and ugh, kindness that was shown to him allowed him to finally grow a conscious, and maybe that was why he intervened…how…fucking great…

Just as they were about to launch the poor monster up in the air again and to bat them about like a partially deflated balloon, Red growled out, "dontcha fuckers got anything better to do?"

The group of humans snapped to him, surprised by the intervention but rebounded quickly, "Why dont ya mind ya own business freak?" One called out to him, moving in front of the pack to face off with Red, " Or…do you need a lesson of respecting personal space..." the human cracked his knuckles as the pack laughed out menacing.

His lame attempt at a threat did not phase Red one second as he continued to take heavy steps forward, "doesn't look like to me you know the meaning of the words," baring his sharpened teeth, letting the dim alleyway light catch his golden canine, "leave that monster alone," Red may have been shorter than the human but he stood head held high towering over him regardless, "or else…" Red grabbed the humans shirt bringing them forward to meet his eyes, the others behind him tensing up at this, "i'll rip your throat out with my teeth…"

The human went white and struggled to get out of his hold, "yo man get this fucker offa me!"

The group of humans, except for the one holding Shyren, vaulted forward. Red threw back his hostage who stumbled and knocked back one of the assailants. The rest circled around him, easily outnumbering and surrounding Red.   
*what the fuck did i just get myself into*

Letting a primal growl escape him he summoned a wall of bones around him, angling them towards the humans. Yelling out Red pushed his arms outwards, sending his wall of bones flying towards the humans. At this time, Red did not sharpen his attacks, nor did he make them fast enough to pierce through them, instead his attacks were blunt. Even if Red had no intention to kill, he was satisfied with the cracking sound of the impacts.  
When his immediate attackers were down he set his fuming eyes on the human who still held onto the Shyren.  
The human held up the crying monster in front of him like a shield, "h-Hey man you don't fucking take another step or-" he fumbled for something in his pocket, "i'll fucking dust this monster right now!" In his hand he held a glinting hunting knife pressing it against Shyren's face causing the small monster to cry out.

Red sighed out with impatience. 

"Yeah! That's right you fucking Monst-UGH" The human dropped both knife and Shyren as he was lifted up into the air.  
The human struggled against Red's magic as he pinned the human against the alleyway wall. Walking over to the fallen Shyren who scooted away and was now cowering near a trashbin, Red called out, "Are'ya alright there?" The shyren looked up to Red with tearful eyes, then shrieked. Red stood affronted, but not completely surprised, "nah it's okay there i aint gonna hurt-"  
Red could not finish whatever he was saying as something hard contacted the back of his skull. He staggered forward, catching himself before he landed right on top of the Shyren. In his head was an explosion of pain, the alleyway swirled with colors, but he couldn't pass out here, it would mean certain death. Without turning around, Red concentrated all of his magic, grabbing the Shyren and teleported back inside the bar.

After meeting with the wooden floor, Red let go of Shyren and dropped down nearly limp on the floor. The colors and sounds around him swirled and made him groan out. Nearby he could hear the meek sorrowful cries of the Shyren as they called out to the other patrons for help. Someone grabbed his arms and helped him to his feet, saying words but Red could not focus on them.   
"my fucking head…" he rubbed his skull, winced and brought his hand to his face, staring at the red ooze dripping from him. "fuck"

"Hey are you ok? Do you want us to call someone?!" 

Red grunted out, "no i'll be fine," with that Red stood up fully, even though the room spun he held his ground. 

***

You listened to Reds story intensely, keeping your body still as possible, as to not disturb or interrupt his words. But at the mention of his injury, you felt compelled to check the distracted skeleton beside you. Red was still talking as you leaned back into the couch, catching a glimpse of the deep cracks branching out across the back of his skull. Your eyes went wide. Was he in any pain? Monsters have healing magic right? Why couldn't he heal himself? Why couldn't Angel heal him?

You were brought out of your thoughts when Red paused. He turned to you and raised an eyebrow, "what arya lookin at there kitten?"

"You're hurt," you gave him an alarmed look, "there's a big crack on the back of your head-"

"WHAT?!" 

You flinched away as Edge's voice boomed aloud. Edge jumped up and stormed over to your couch, causing you to let out a small squeak of fear as you scrambled to the floor. Thank the Goddess Edge did not have his sights on you but regardless you scurried over and hid behind Classic's recliner. Angel, at the sight of your panic, stood up and casually acted as a barrier between you and Edge. 

Red had since rose to meet his brother. Edge towered over Red, looking just as fearsome as when you faced off with him, and without saying anything seized the smaller skeleton's head in his hand and tilted it down roughly.   
"ow! fuck boss what the hell are you-"  
"WHY HAVEN'T YOU BROUGHT THIS UP?!" Edge let go of Red and glared down at him.  
Red rubbed at his injury, wincing slightly as he cast his gaze down, "wasnt important boss…"  
"THE HELL ITS NOT!"  
"wasnt AS important as…" Red corrected himself then gave you a weird look. You felt somewhat guilty then you felt cold as Edge turned to glare you down one again. You gasped and hid further behind the chair.   
"boss! go fucking sit down! i'll explain everything just be fucking patient!" Red bared his sharp teeth at his brother who glared down at his brother before he huffed and went back to his couch.   
Red plopped back down on the couch and sighed.  
Angel gave you a smile and coaxed you back to the couch, earning a few looks from the other skeletons in the room. 

"So if i can continue…" Red shot Edge a look, "turns out, those humans are a constant trouble 'round the district. hanging out near late night bars or shops and harassing monsters unfortunate enough to be caught. and all those people in the bar shook their heads and prepared to stay at the bar all night, just to avoid being the next victims…which is complete bullshit…"

***

"why dont you do something about them?" Red leaned against the counter, holding a towel to his head trying to stop the majority of the bleeding.

The bar owner, guy named Marcus, shook his head, "I did, kinda. Got them to stop causing a ruckus inside my bar at least…at one time I tried to get them away from my property for good but there's…there is more out there than you may think…I ended up in the hospital for weeks."

"so all ya gonna do is wait for them to leave? dont some of these guys need to go home?"

"Well, sure. But it's not like it's safe to leave with them out there. I try to accommodate those who need it, got some blankets and supplies and when theres signs of those humans out there, I cut the prices on my drinks and food." Marcus crossed his arms, lost in thought.

"thats a pretty good deal there human, why do you care so much." 

Marcus raised an eyebrow to Red then sighed, "You know, when I chose to open this bar in the Monster District, it was mainly because of the money. Everyone knows Monsters are loaded from all them jewels and gold you used as currency. And things were going good, I was making a bit of money and was actually planning on moving my business back downtown. But then those damned people started on their bullshit and was coming in here harassing my customers, so I kicked their scrawny asses out." Marcus's face scrunched up at the memory, "but then they came back, and once again I chased them out but I made the mistake of following them outside…it was like they spawned from the shadows. I couldn't have anticipated the sheer amount of them so I was quickly overwhelmed and… well, nearly killed. If it wasn't for the small healing magic of my patrons well…I'd have bleed out and died right there." Marcus gave a smile, "Now, i'm happy to return the favor and offer a safe place with cheap food and drink, not to mention protection …I've instilled a 'NO VIOLENCE' policy in my bar." His face darkened, "and you DONT want to see what happens to violators."

"won't be a problem." Red muttered out. Red removed the towel from his skull and pressed down on it with his hand, even though it hurt like hell he kept the pressure on as he summoned his own healing magic to fully stop the bleeding. Beads of sweat fell down his face and he soon became exhausted from the action. Letting the coolness of the magic fade away he then leaned on the counter, panting slightly and wincing as his head pounded.

"Hey man, are you sure your ok?" Marcus leaned forward, "I may not know too much about monsters but I know the look of someone whose hit their limit."   
Red answered the man with a dead glare. Marcus stepped back with his hands up, "Just asking pal."

"I'll be fine," Red looked around the bar, there were monsters and a few humans on their phones each talking to someone, Red could make out a few words…

"-I'll be home in the morning i promise-"

"-I know i know i said id come home and i will but-"

"-those humans are here again, so we're gonna stick around here-"

God damn it that little voice inside his head was whispering again… he had to do something about this…about those humans…

"so you all are just really gonna stick it out until they leave huh, bunch of fucking cowards you all are…" Red's eyes went dark.

Marcus tensed up as well as some of the nearby monsters who heard him. Red stood up, the room spinning but he held firm, "im not scared of these fuckers. Just…just wait a few minutes and then go home…" He looked about the room to see all of their eyes on him, "go home."

Red made his way to the door, only to be stopped by the Shyren. They sang a sad song, enticing Red to stick around, to not go outside but he snarled and pushed them aside while ignoring the calls of nearly every other patron in the bar. 

Pushing open the large wooden doors, Red stepped out into the cold of the night. The wind had picked up quite a bit and once he stepped outside it danced around him. Good thing he was so used to the bite of Snowdin's cold, he just shrugged and scanned around the dark. He squinted, the light in his eyes burning bright. He ran a check in the dark, looking for any hidden souls…and just as quick his lights went out…

Seems Marcus was telling the truth about the dark…  
A normal person standing where he was right now would be oblivious to the danger, but Red was used to being hunted, in a world of Kill or Be Killed Red got used to never letting his guard down. Got used to scanning around for potential opponents. And in the dark of the night, Red saw many dangers…lingering in the shadows, waiting for him to turn his back. Red knew the humans would be keen on getting their hands on him, for interrupting their attack on Shyren and daring to attack them back. So Red walked nonchalantly to his bike, knowing they were watching, and as he kicked it to life he called out into the night.

"COME GET ME YA FUCKING COWARDS, UNLESS YA TOO SCARED OF GETTING YA ASSES KICKED!"

With that Red flared his bike to life and he raced off into the night, the many creatures of the night, rushing to follow suit in their own vehicles. Red was sure to slow his departure so the humans could keep track of him, he didn't care where he went but he needed to lead them away from the bar, maybe even away from the entire monster district...

***

"so you rode off into night with a sizable injury, just to attempt to save some random drunks from spending the night at a bar?" Classic was leaned back into their recliner, "kinda noble there Red, doesn't sound at all like you." 

"I KNOW RIGHT!"  
Red snapped off his glare to Classic as Blue spoke up, huge stars alight in his eyes. "YOU WERE ACTING LIKE SOME KIND OF HERO!"

"HE WAS ACTING LIKE A IDIOT."   
Edge had his arms crossed and his fingers were fidgeting restlessly. Red just rolled his eyes and sat back into the couch.

"whatev' it was, nobility or idiocy i let them chase me out of the monster district. couldn't tell how many there were but, i did notice it was a couple cars after me. managed to get them into the human residency area just outside of the district. thats where i was gonna lose them for real but then i realized…

***

Red kept his eyes focused on the road ahead of him, keeping a lookout for any indication he was being boxed in. They almost had him a couple times, cutting him off by means of the alleys and hidden paths known only to them. Red was playing a dangerous game allowing himself to be chased like this in an area he did not know. 

This was a residential area, the streets were empty and quiet. The only noise coming from Red's bike and the too-close-for-comfort cars behind him. Red figured here would be the ideal place to lose his pursuers. He sped up and took a few tight turns that filled the air with the smell of rubber. Once the roaring sound of the engines behind him faded he pulled into an alley and killed his engine.   
He snuffed out his eyelights and sat in the dark. Listening to the cars that came closer and closer until they were on his street, his nerves nearly made him lose his cover as they slowed to a crawl, flashlights shining around, and voices bouncing off the walls. A light shined down his alley and for a second he thought it was all over but the human wasn't paying enough attention to the light to notice him.   
As the pack passed by him he waited until they were on the next couple blocks away to start up his bike again and make his way home.…or at least that was the plan.  
He kicked the starter but nothing happened.  
Grunting in frustration he tried again.  
and again.

"what the fuck why wont you-" He looked to his gauges, "aw you have got to be FUCKING kidding me."  
He was out of gas.

He planted his face on the handlebars and groaned out. This cannot be happening…not right now…not with these people tracking him…he could just teleport but his magic was weak from the impact on his skull and the small amount of healing he was able to do. Searching his mind for an answer, he remembered passing a gas station not to far from where he was. It was a risky chance, but if he could run there and get back without anyone seeing him…

Red took a deep breath and dismounted, standing his bike against the wall and loosely covering it with some trash littering the alley.  
"sorry girl, i'll clean ya up later,"  
He took the small gas container from the back of his bike and carefully stepped into the street. Looking down one way and then the other he didn't see any signs of the humans. After another check, Red took off running down the street, normally he wasn't one to run anywhere, but this was the one exception. 

Red made it to the end of his block before he doubled over, out of breath. Man he was really out of practice on the whole active thing. Maybe he should start taking Papyrus's offers (threats) to exercise seriously...

A sharp screeching sound behind him chased Red out of his thoughts and back to the situation at hand. A car had turned onto his street and upon their headlights falling on him it sped down the road towards him. Red ditched his canister and ran down the adjacent road. The car drifted and continued the chase. Within moment the car would catch up with him and he'd be serially fucked. However, the twists and turns of the streets were a double edged sword, as Red slid into an alleyway and towards the next street. He heard the people behind him curse out. Looking back he saw some exit the car to give chase on foot. The vehicle sped forward, most likely to catch up or cut him off.   
Red had to keep running. His breath coming out ragged and his soul thumping wildly he tossed over trashcans and threw miscellaneous items back at his pursuers, trying anything to slow them down.   
Once he stepped out into the street, the florescent beacon shined from down the road, filling Red with determination. Throwing back another item, satisfyingly hitting one of the humans in the face, Red once again booked it down the road towards the station. 

He didn't know what he would do, he tossed away his gas can and his magic, like his bike, was on empty…The only thing in his mind was that Red had a fight on his hands, and he could stand a better chance fighting in the light than the dark.  
Just as he neared the station, he felt someone grab onto his hood and he was tugged backwards. Red fell back but recovered quickly and dodged the shoes stomping down. Red took no time in attacking the nearest human, punching them under the chin then kicking them back. Turning around he barely ducked out of the way of a glinting knife. Red summoned a bone attack and sent it flying towards the other two. Using the distraction he continued to run towards the station, allowing its light to envelop him. Behind him he heard the car screech to a halt as three more humans followed his lead into the store. 

Upon entering, Red was sure he'd have to make a final stand inside the store, feeling only a small amount of guilt for the mess thats sure to erupt. He halted only for a moment to allow the sliding door to open then raced inside and to the bathroom. The clerk at the desk straightened up at his sudden entrance but quickly deflated, not really caring what or who he was. Once inside the restroom, Red leaned against the door and tried to calm his breathing as he listened to the faint chime of the door opening again. The humans chattered amongst themselves as they walked into the store. 

His soul nearly leapt out of his ribcage when he heard a small knock on his door. The voice on the other side barely a whisper but he heard it clearly.

"Can't hide forever monster..."

Red let out his breath and closed his eyes. No doubt in his mind. Red HAD a fight on his hands and he was far too weak to stand a fair chance against a group of pissed off humans. He cursed himself in his mind, *do you feel good huh? glad you saved that bunch of cowards? fuck this…and fuck that stupid little voice…" 

Well… Red wasn't one to keep death waiting. 

Red opened the door and braced himself for an immediate attack but was left wanting. He looked to his left to the group of boys gathering around the soda fountain machine and bared his teeth. One human tried to make a move to him but was stopped by their colleague. Overhearing the harsh whisper, "Not here."

Red pulled his hood up and walked casually down one of the low aisles. Keeping his eyes on the group as they did the same.   
So…Red found a safe spot. Looks like these guys dont mess with human run shops…or maybe they don't harass any business in the human districts. Nevertheless this gave Red some more thinking time. But he had to act quick, reinforcements were probably called already and they would easily overwhelm and drag him out to the street where they could do whatever they wanted to him…

The wind howled against the weak doors as they chimed open. For a moment Reds souls dropped into his nonexistent gut. This was it. he was done for, he wasted to much time and the others were here…but to his relief, it was only one human in an oversized grey jacket and they paid Red nor the pack any mind, nodding only to the clerk who shrugged back.   
The human made a beeline to the bathroom and shut it closed behind them. Red decided it was time to go, he regained some magic from standing around and he was going to recover more once he left, having grabbed a couple snacks and taking them up front. Nothing to complicated, but a poptart and a candy bar would give him enough of a boost to save his life. Red paid for the items, noticing the Pack readying up after him. 

***

"Wowie Red, How Did You Manage To Get Away?" Blue was sitting on the edge of his seat, chin resting on his hands and large stars glimmering in his eyes.   
You had to admit his story also had you leaning forward expectantly, finding yourself absolutely enamored and jittery with anticipation. There was also a slight twinge of guilt as you realized that the hooded man you had seen in the store was actually an exhausted Red and those boys who you thought were planning a robbery were actually big racists planning an assault…maybe you could've done something had you known…

"well ill tell ya it wasn't as easy as walking out the door, those reinforcements arrived and were waiting 'cross the street. soon as i left it was over, i was surrounded. so i bid my time, i ate my shit and felt my magic jump start. so i walked out the store, knowing them shits were behind me, and teleported outta there on the hope that it would've been far enough away that i could escape…"

***

But Red had no such luck. Reappearing just down the block from the store, exhausted and still in full view of the humans, but at the very least far away enough for a head start.   
He watched as the group poured out of the store, meeting up with their buddies at the car, yelling and motioning to where they last saw him. They haven't noticed him yet so Red backed up slowly, shuffling along the sidewalk to the nearest turn, if he could get out of their sights he's be golden. 

Just as Red made it to the end of the block, the humans turned on their car, headlights flashing onto him. He heard the alerted sounds of the humans and cursing under his breath he turned on his heel and headed off the street towards the darkened alleys. He didn't stop running, throwing himself further and further into the wolves den.   
...  
He was so fucking tired of running.  
...  
He wasn't sure how long he could keep it up.  
…  
Taking a moment to rest behind a house, Red attempted to calm his breathing. He knew he couldn't stop long but he was so tired and dizzy. His injured skull ached and throbbed wildly. He just needed to sit for a bit…  
He stumbled forward a bit, before stopping dead in his tracks.  
Even in the darkness he could make out the shape of someone in front of him, walking along the street. He slowly walked back to his dark recess but the sounds of the pack closing in on him from behind caused him to whirl around. In his dizzy state he grasped the nearest thing which, of course, was an unsteady trash bin that toppled over in a loud commotion  
"fuck me"  
Red looked back the human on the street certain they were heading his way but was dumbfounded to see them search around then run the opposite way. 

"I heard it over here!"  
"Go around we'll cut him off!"

Red quickly ducked behind the toppled bin, hoping the dark would mask him enough.  
Sweat fell off his head as he heard running footsteps come closer…then fade away.  
Red felt like laughing. They ran past him!

He waited a couple more seconds before getting up carefully and peeking around the corner of the house. Near the end of the block was the only working streetlamp, flickering in the wind, barely lighting up the darkness flooding the area. And under it was a human, clutching their coat to them with one hand and grasping onto a trio of plastic bags with the other. Though hooded, Red could tell they were searching the dark. They must not be with the one's hunting him, good.   
But that was a slight problem..where did the pack go?-

Just as Red was getting ready to turn and leave, the sound of a rough impact caught his attention. The human under the streetlamp was tackled to the ground, bags flying out of their hands and a flurry of food scattering about them. 

"He's over here guys! I got him!"

The hidden pack closed in on the lone human sprawled on the ground.  
Red breathed out a sigh of relief. The fucking idiots got the wrong person!  
This was good! Red could escape and let some stupid human take his punishment.  
Of course, if he was going to leave he should do so now as the morons would see they got the wrong guy and go back to hunting him. If they wouldn't raise cain in a human store, Red doubted they would really have much interest in hurting another human.

Red turned his back to the scene, a wicked smile on his face as he prepared to run back to his bike.   
This was it! He was homefree!

Then a bloodcurdling scream filled the air. Red snapped back the fight. They weren't stopping. Did the idiots really not see thats not him? Red watched with horror as they picked up their victim, their face still hidden under a hood. No..  
No! He didn't care! it was just a dumb human who cares!

Ah, Fuck!

Red cared. He couldn't let this continue. Reaching into his coat pocket he ate the last of his snack, if this is where he's going to make a stand so be it. Red walked out into the middle of the road and made a beeline to the pack. Eyes flaring up as he swallowed his fear and built up his courage. Just as he neared them, before he could speak out, the one in front pulled out a knife. Glinting in the dim light of the streetlamp, it made Red stop in his tracks.   
A dreaded familiar feeling surrounded him.   
Suddenly he was back in judgement hall, facing down a human with a kitchen knife reflecting the dull light pouring in from the surface. 

A sick 'slish'ing sound snapped Red back to reality. He watched with horror as his own death played out before his eyes. The pack had slashed the human across the chest, much in the same way he had experienced, before dropping them in their own pooling blood. 

"What the fuck…"  
"Hold on a fucking second…" Red watched as they rolled the human over, revealing their pained face, "This ain't the fucking skeleton, Johnny you FUCKING MORON!"

Red kept his eyes on the fallen human, watched as they gasped and cried, their eyes searching the skies then the streets before landing on him.   
Red stepped forward as they reached out to him...

***

At this point Red went silent, eyelights gone and expression blank. No one pressured him to speak, as nearly everyone's eyes were on you. You reached up and rubbed at your chest where the deep scar was settled.   
As you searched the faces of those around you noticed quite a bit of them threw you sympathized looks and that classic had reached up to his own chest, rubbing the fabric over his sternum.   
The silence was heavy, and you were feeling a bit overwhelmed, but you had to know the ending of the story. So you laid a hand on Red's shoulder, bringing him back to you as his eyes light up once again.

"What happened next?" You voice just above a whisper.

Red hesitated with his answer, searching your face as if the answer was written there, before furrowing his eyebrows and dropping his gaze to the floor.   
"well…they…ran off. yeah. guess they didnt want to be caught murderin' a human so they left you there and dispersed. From there i took you to where i hid my bike, got you home and…healed ya back up." 

Okay…Red was a REALLY bad liar…  
And you were not the only one to pick up on this.

"heh hold up there Red…that dont make any sense." The orange hoodie clad skeleton raised his head off his hands and gave a puzzled look to Red, "how did you get your bike going? wasnt it out of gas?"

The purple scarfed skeleton across from you spoke up next, "And The Human, Weren't They Bleeding Out Already? How Did They Survive The Long Trip Back Here?

Edge stiffened up and leaned dangerously forward, "SINCE WHEN WERE YOU GOOD ENOUGH AT HEALING TO SAVE ANYONE'S LIFE…"

Red fidgeted in his seat, clearly unable to answer the interrogation. He looked back to you.   
You held an unspoken answer in your expression, in your minds eye you saw once again the skewered bodies and the river of blood pouring out of each one with the manically laughing Reaper orchestrating it all…

"you magic was too low to even teleport, not to mention the amount of strain healing take on you, if i were gather that from how tired it made you just to heal your skull…" Classic sat up and stared down Red with a dark look. "it doesn't make any sense-"

"OKAY I DID IT!"

All eyes turned to the skeleton sitting next to you. You sat wide eyed at Angel's outburst.

"Red Didn't Heal The Human When He Brought Them Here, I Did." Angel's confident stature not once faltering, "I Was Getting Ready For My Mid-Night Jog When Red Came Home With Y/N. They Were Incredibly Hurt And Their HP was Dropping...I Couldn't Just NOT Do Anything, " his voice wavered, "So I Used Up Nearly All Of My Magic Reserves To Stop Them From…"

"wait," Angel flinched as Classic spoke up, "you knew about them and didnt say anything to me? we couldve just gotten them to a hospital and let the humans take care of them, or something!," Classic seemed to put two and two together on something, "is…is this why you couldn't get up this morning?! Papyrus what were you thinking?! you could barely stand on your own earlier because of…" Classic gave you a empty socket look, "because of them…"

"Brother Please Settle Down, I Do Not Regret My Actions And I Am Doing Just Fine Now." Papyrus continued to speak to the visibly angered Classic. The rest of the room watched the two with amusement, it must not be a regular thing for them to fight…and with guilt you realized that it was all because of you.

Red seemed to visibly relax next to you as the attention was taken off of him and his spotty story…save for Edge and yourself who looked to Red expectantly, who only gave you both a lazy smirk and settled back into the couch. 

You sighed out…guess story time is over. 

You sighed out and rubbed at your bruises littering your neck and face, they didn't feel as bad as they did earlier, which was strange, bruises don't heal that fast. Your hand was also no longer bruised and purple as it was when you woke up, you decided to carefully unwrap the bandages. Not aware of the eyes on you.  
You nearly gasped with shock, you hand looked nearly brand new, save for the fading bruise on the center, where you distinctly remember a boot connecting with. You wiggled your fingers and sighed with relief.   
Next you felt your ribcage, it was still tender but all in all seemed to be okay.  
How weird. 

"hmm, those bruises look pretty nasty, that happen last night too?" The orange hoodie skeleton spoke up.

Both Red and you tensed up at this, you refused to look at Edge whereas Red switched to glare at his older brother.   
Despite the silence, Blue and the orange skeleton seemed to piece together the pieces.

"wait, did Edge do tha-"

"GASP!" Blue put his gloved hands to his mouth, "Edge! You Are The One Who Did That To Y/N?" Blue jumped up and ran over to you, reaching out to cradle your face to his chest. "When Did This Happen?!"

You answer was muffled, "This morning, but Blue please im fine-"

"It Certainly Is Not Fine Y/N, After Everything You Have Been Through…What Are Your Reasons For This Edge?!" Blue kept you to him but turned his head to look at the edgy skeleton fidgeting across from you. All the eyes on the room fell on Edge. 

"I…," Edge shot up off the couch, "I HAVE MY REASONS AND I DO NOT SEE A NEED TO EXPLAIN ANYTHING TO ANY OF YOU!" With that Edge stormed out the room, throwing you a scowl before disappearing from view.

Only when he was sure Edge was not coming back did Blue release his tight grip on your head. "Oh Im Sorry Y/N, Are You In Any Pain? I Can Heal You If You Want?" 

You thought about what Classic had said…about how weak Angel was after using healing magic…how exhausted it made Red in his story…

"No thanks Blue Im good…Angel did enough for me."

The room went quiet and you noticed everyone giving you a weird look. "W…what is it?"

Blue scrunched his face up, "Whose Angel?"

oh…right you hadn't actually ever said the nickname out loud…Your cheeks went bright red as you stumbled over your words, trying to explain who it was that deserved such a title…

A light bulb flashed on in Angel's eye sockets as he turned fully to you, "Are You Perhaps Referring To Me?"  
Your words stuck in your throat as you nodded dumbly.   
"Angel, Wowie! I Had No Idea We Were Already Giving Each Other Nicknames! But If I May Ask…Why Angel?"

"um…You see," you spoke softly, "when I first saw you, last night, I thought that you…were an angel…I can change it if you dont like it though-"

"No! No I Love It!" Angel beamed at you. What an amazing smile he has…

"not to interrupt but i need to speak with papyrus alone…," Classic stood up, "meetings over."

Angel gave you one last smile before getting up and following his brother out of the room. Most everyone else got up from their seats as well, stretching out and chattering amongst themselves.   
The orange hooded skeleton stood up and shuffled over to where Blue was standing. He looked you over before giving you a lazy smile, "nyeheh, Classic'snot so bad when he gets used to you, just being a protective brother is all…"

You returned his smile, "It's okay, I understand. Kinda wish my brother was like that…"  
…  
wait  
…  
You shot up from the couch like something bit you, making all the nearby skeletons flinch back.

"My brother!" You shot Red a look, "I need to! I gotta! I have to get back to my brother!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems Y/N wasn't the only one having a rough night...


	5. Oh Brother...

You were pacing around the large living room, hands in your hair and voice nearly hysterical, “How the hell am I going to explain all this to him?! I can’t go home looking like this! Oh Goddess I’m in so much trouble!”  
“Hey, It’ll Be Okay Y/n, No Doubt He’s Worried About You But He’ll Forgive Your Disappearance Once He Sees That You’re Alive and Well!” Blue was following behind you, trying to ease your mind as you walked circles around the room.   
Most of the skeletons who were here for the meeting have departed, the ones who stayed behind to watch you tear your hair out were Red, OrangeHood (whose name you found out was ‘Stretch’) and of course Blue who continued to chase you around the room. Angel had yet to return from his talk with Classic.   
You stopped suddenly, causing Blue to crash into your back. You patted your clothes and checked your pajama pockets only to be filled with sorrow as your discoveries were left empty. “My phone...Where is my phone?” You snapped to Red who straightened up at the sudden spotlight then lazily slouched back over while giving you a pitied sigh.  
“if youre gonna ask if ive seen it then sorry to disappoint you kitten, i havent.”  
With that you continued your frantic pacing with an anxious groan, your hands tearing at your hair and tears threatening to fall. You seriously had no idea what to do right now, in all honesty, you still didn’t even know exactly where your are. All you knew was that you never left Ebott City but that doesn’t help much, the city expands vastly and you didn’t know your way around just yet. Hell you didn’t even know there was such a thing as a ‘Monster District’.   
What must’ve been your 20th cycle around the room, Red finally had enough and caught you around your middle and pulled you out of the current.   
“y/n, you gotta breath doll, or else youll send yourself back into a panic.” He slowly released you while he scolded you lightly, “plus your making me dizzy, so quit it.”  
Even though Red had let go of you, you hung onto his sleeves and tried to get some air into your lungs. Just inhale and exhale and inhale and oh goddess it wasn’t working! You let go of Red and instead buried your face in your hands and let a weak sob escape you.  
“Aw Y/n, Please Don’t Cry!” Blue wrapped his arms around you and hugged you tight, “It’ll Be Okay! How About We Look Around For Your Phone? Where Was It Last?”   
You mumbled around your hands, “I last saw it last night, before...before-”  
Blue made sure to cut you off, “It’s Okay! Hey Red!”   
Red gave an irritated eyebrow raise to the small skeleton, “Do You Think You Could Check On Your Bike? You Know Just In Case?”  
Red looked back over your pathetic stature and shrugged, “if it helps,” He turned around and made for the door, “though i doubt its there, s’not like i was really paying attention to the shit that fell off of you ya know…”  
Blue scoffed at Red then turned his attention back to you, stroking your head and humming in thought, “I Wonder If Papyrus, Or Angel,” Blue teased you lightly, his smile widening as he felt you tense up then, “Has Seen It Around, I Believe It Would Be Beneficial To Ask…” Blue ceased his movement and released you from his gentle grip, “Brother, Would You Watch Over Y/n? I Will Go And Ask Papyrus While Red Looks Outside.” You looked up from your hands and though teary eyes stared up at Blue’s wide smile,” Don’t Worry Y/n, I Will Be Right Back!”  
With that Blue wrapped his arm around your shoulders and pushed you awkwardly into the arms of Blue’s Brother, Stretch, who quickly stepped back from the contact.  
“Uh wait bro maybe-” Stretch tried to argue but Blue was already racing down the hall.  
“TOO LATE I'M ALREADY GONE!”

Stretch sighed in annoyance and pushed you slightly away from him. Stepping away from the tall skeleton, you curled up into yourself, and sat down on the couch.

***

He looked down at the sad human on the couch. Their purple hair was messy and strands stood out wildly. The black tank they wore was torn in front and dirty, probably from the attack, but what still kept his attention was the semi dark bruise on their chin and surrounding their neck. Did Edge really do that this morning? It was true that he heard a bit of a commotion this morning but those Fell Bros are always arguing so it wasn’t like it was out of the ordinary…  
But he couldn’t help but wonder why…  
Why? What did this person do to deserve such treatment from Edge. He knew the skeleton was a bit of a hot head but to deal that much damage...and to someone who clearly was already teetering on the edge of falling down. It made him wary of the supposably harmless human. Not to mention there was something about them that was off, their soul glowed within them weakly, a faded purple.   
perseverance...no wonder they survived the many attacks they endured within the last 24 hours, it’s one of the more resolute souls, probably just a step down from pure determination itself.  
But that wasn’t what was weird, as he looked closer, the purple was swirled with white and their max HP was at 20, normal for a human with no LV but it was nowhere near full. If anything it looked like it was capped at 5, unable (or refusing) to be healed any further than that.  
Stretch was startled from his thoughts as the human, or y/n as he heard Blue call them, stood up, arms wrapped around themselves and eyes cast downward. They shuffled past him and headed for the hallway.   
“Whereya goin’?” Not that he cared to much but he didn’t really feel comfortable with a stranger wandering about alone in the house.  
They stopped and without turning around said, “I need some air, I’m heading outside.”

Stretch hummed and followed them, “cool, i’ll come too, was needing a smoke anyway.”

***

You grimaced, but didn’t say anything to Stretch. It was clear that the tall skeleton didn’t care too much for your presence in the house. Not that you blamed him, it wasn’t like you were an invited guest or anything. More or less an accidental intruder…  
As you left the living room and entered the hallway once again you stared ahead at the staircase, remembering how big the house really was with all those rooms. You hadn’t realized you stopped walking or that you were staring up the steps until Stretch grabbed your shoulders and spun you around.  
“exits this way little lamb, wouldn't want you to get lost now do we.”  
Despite his little joke, you felt the hidden threat in his voice…

Your not allowed up there...get out.

With Stretch’s hands on your shoulders, you allowed yourself to be led away from the staircase, grumbling under your breath, ‘Sure, whatever Mary…’  
You were led toward the entryway but stopped dead in your tracks as you saw the damage to the nearby wall. Stretch seemed to ponder the impressive destruction of the painted walls as well because he too stopped walking and dropped his hands from your shoulders.

“Geez, that happened this morning too?”

You clutched your neck and nodded, “Yeah, was trying to get away from Edge but, um…” Your voice wavered a bit, “He...caught me.”  
You made yourself turn away from the memory and continued towards the door. Your hands defending your throat as you walked by.

Walking outside the wind had immediately chilled your body so you grasped what was left of your torn tank together and sat down on the porch steps. Behind you, Stretch relaxed against the side of the house and fumbled with something in his pockets.  
You turned your head from him and observed your surroundings. This house must’ve been farther outside the city limits than you thought. The yard was huge and beyond it was a thick pine forest. The road leading up to the house was paved only to the treeline then it turned to gravel and dirt. 

“How far from the city are we?”

“about 15 minutes away from the limits and longer to the city center.”

Hm, it’s not that far but not that close either...you thought back to yesterday, weren’t you in the ‘Human District” when you got attacked? You didn’t know too much about the layout of the city but from Red’s story you assumed where the attack happened and where you are now are two very distant points. You felt tears gather in your eyes again, you could only guess the amount of trouble was brewing for you when you got back to Man’s House.

“so i hate to break it to ya kitten, but i didnt see your phone anywhere on the bike.” Red approached from the nearby garage and stopped in front of the porch to stare you down. You returned his gaze and did all you could to stop the tears from falling down your face.  
“come on, what did I say about the crying y/n.” Red took a few steps up to you and rubbed at your eyes. You leaned into his hand as a round of shivers shook your body.

“Brrr I-I suppose you don’t know where my jacket is do you?” You squeezed your tank closed tighter, though it did nearly nothing to block out the cold.

Red gave you a questioning look, “yeah i have no idea, but it should be around. you came here with it…” Red paused then shrugged off his own coat, “here.”   
Red draped the surprisingly heavy coat around you and you sighed against the warmth that came with. You quickly stuck your arms though and went to zip up only to stop short.  
You wanted to laugh.  
No zipper.

***

He sat on his bed with his head in his hands, he’s never felt this exhausted in all his life. And it was such an invasive feeling, he, The Great Papyrus, should never have to feel this way! He thought back to last night, to you and your injuries. Was it really worth the exhaustion, the pain and all these other side effects to do what he did? Sans was cross with him, extremely so. But he could not bring himself to explain to his brother that it wasn’t the overuse of his magic that made him so weak, so tired. In fact, nearly all of his expelled magic was recovered rather quickly and easily. Of course someone as Great as he is would be able to rebound in record time.  
No, his fatigue was the effect of another cause.   
Reaching up to his chest he pulled his own little spade out into the open. It glowed bright and upon checking, all seemed normal. Save for that piece of HP that was missing…

The knock on his door startled him and he quickly put his soul back into his ribcage.   
“Come In!”

The door creaked open and Papyrus was greeted by the little stars of Blueberry.  
“Hey Papyrus!” Blue fully entered the room and gave a sideways smile, “Hm, Are You Ok? You Look Shaken.”

“Ah I Am...Okay. It Has Just Been Quite The Morning.” Papyrus stood up, stretched out his vertebrae and regained his cheerful disposition, “What Can I Do For You Blue?”

“Oh Right! Y/n Was Wondering If You Have, By Any Chance, Seen Their Phone Anywhere? They Need To Get Ahold Of Their Brother Right Away.”

A phone? Papyrus looked over to the grey fabric draped over his dresser. Crossing his room, he picked up the dirty thing and searched the pockets. He wondered if you would want your jacket back...of course he was planning on returning it to you but it was damaged and filthy. He wanted to clean and patch it up for you…  
Was that appropriate? He didn’t really know, but he pushed the thought out as his hand wrapped around the phone. 

Pulling it out of the pocket he examined the little thing. It was by no means a new phone or, in any case, well taken care of. The screen was cracked horrendously with the only clue that the damage was not from last night is that the cracks were covered with clear tape, a feeble attempt at keeping it from falling apart.   
Turning it over he traced along the various stickers plastered along the back, ranging from little animals to glittery words. 

“Oh Is That It?” Blue startled him as he spoke up, fumbling the phone before dropping it on the carpeted ground. Blue made a dive for it, “I’ll Return It To Them! Thanks Papyrus-”  
However, Papyrus also dived down for it, “No No! It’s Okay! I can Return It Myself!”  
Papyrus wanted to be the one to return it to you, just to see your eyes light up and perhaps a smile on your face   
Just as Papyrus was about to grab it off the ground, it was snatched up by a blue gloved hand. In disbelief, Papyrus looked up to see the little skeleton bolting out the door with the phone in his hand. 

“Y/N! I Have Your Phone!”

“Wait Blue!” Papyrus raced down the hall, “I Can Take Care Of It! Come Back!”   
Blue was a quick little monster but Papyrus was quicker, he thanked his long legs for that, and caught up to him just before he reached the front door. Grabbing wildly at Blue’s hands he knocked your phone out of his hands. Unfortunately the momentum of the chase pushed Papyrus further than he’d like as he collided with Blue. Both of their bodies swung open the door and spilled onto the porch. 

***

You had your head buried in Red’s coat sleeves when you heard the commotion behind you. It startled you and Red off the porch and onto the gravel pathway. Stretch, upon hearing his brother’s voices, snuffed out his cigarette and sidestepped away from the door as it swung open. Two bodies fell through the frame and scrambled over each other as they fell down. 

Amidst the chaos, something flew away from the struggle and shot towards you quickly. You jumped away as it crashed and shattered on the ground.

You stared at the glittering mess around your feet.  
Bending down you picked up the largest piece and turned it over. Your breath caught in your throat.

“oh shit. thats your phone isnt it…”

You barely heard Red as he yelled out, nor did you look up to the frantic apologies coming from the two on the porch as they attempted to untangle themselves from each other. All you heard was the dark chuckling rumbling from deep inside you. And then, everything became drowned out as that chuckle erupted into hysterical laughter. You dropped to your knees and cradled what was left of your phone to your chest.   
Everything this morning that could’ve gone wrong had done so. There was nothing left but to break down once again, the tears stinging your eyes, and your voice cracking as your laughter turned to desperate cries.

Lost to your despair you did not notice the argument flaring up in front of you.

***

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?” Red glowered menacing to Blue and Angel, taking a threatening step forward, causing Stretch to react in kind, “CANT YOU SEE THEY’VE DEALT WITH ENOUGH SHIT TODAY WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU-”

“We’re Sorry Red! It Was An Accident!” Blue cried from behind the shelter of his brother, “Of Course We Didn’t Mean To Break It, We Just…”

“just threw it on the ground and broke it into a million fucking pieces?!”

Angel fidgeted next to Blue, not daring to argue with Red, instead keeping his eyes on the shaking body crying behind Red.   
He wanted to make you happy, not be the one who caused you to cry so hard…  
How he wanted to comfort you, to wrap you up and stop your crying. It seemed his own soul wanted to split in despair alongside with you. Before he knew it, his own eye sockets filled with tears.

Red was still arguing with Blue when he turned his glowing red eyes to Angel. “-and just what the hell are you crying for-”

Angel did not respond, but stepped down towards y/n. 

Red stepped in to challenge him.

Standing apparently vexed at the motion, Angel pleaded, “They Need To Be Comforted, Please, Let Me-”

Red grabbed Angel’s scarf and pulled him down to his height, “i dont need to ‘let’ you do anything, youve done enough stay the fuck away from them.” With that he shoved Angel back, allowing him to stumble back onto the stairs.

“STOP IT REAPER! LEAVE MY ANGEL ALONE!”

***

“I mean...Red. Stop it Red…” You stood up on shaking legs and wiped at your drenched cheeks. Taking a big breath, you glared at Red as you walked towards your fallen angel. Your breath still caught in your throat as you approached him, but you offered your hand which he took gratefully. When he stood to his full height you turned to Red. 

“I can’t...i cant wait around anymore, I need to get home.”

Immediately, Blue and Angel sounded off, “I Can Take You!”

You smiled back at them, just as you were going to agree to them, Red interrupted. 

“you cant.”

Blue scoffed, “Must You Always Argue Red? I Think Y/n Should Be The One To Choose.”

You sided with Blue, “Um, I wouldn’t mind it Red, really-”

Red gave you an impatient sigh as he interrupted again, “do you know where in Ebott you are?”

You did not answer.

“Do you know how to get back to your house from here?”

You did not…

“im the only one who even has the smallest idea of how to get you home, ill take you.”

“Well Why Don’t We Take My Car? That Way All Four Of Us Can Go?” Angel offered.

“youre in a rush to get home arent you” Red ignored Angel, “we can get there faster if we take my bike.”

“But-”

“ill get it all set, just...meet me in the garage when your ready to go…” Red gave one last look to the four of you before shuffling away.

…

You watched Red walk away and disappear into the large building next to the house. He seemed really ticked off…  
You realized Red’s coat hung off your shoulders and bunched up at your wrists, pulling it back up you faced your angel and Blue.   
“I guess… this is goodbye huh.”

Blue bounced from behind Stretch and bounded towards you, grabbing your hand with his, “Will You Visit Again Y/n?”  
You smiled at the small skeleton. What kind of answer could you give to him...you wanted to believe that you’d see him again but you weren’t sure…  
Stretch seemed to gain interest in your next words.  
...if you were exactly welcomed back here.

“I...will try.” Was all you could manage out.

Blue seemed to accept that answer as he gave you a wide and cheerful smile.

“Y/n?” Angel grabbed onto your elbow and turned you towards him. “I...I Am Sorry...About Your Phone. I-” He paused, then took both your hands in his and brought them to his chest, “I Promise I’ll Make It Up To You!”

“Hey, no, it’s ok Angel. You don’t gotta do anything...it was an accident.” You glanced down at the shimmering glass on the ground again, “You didn’t mean it.”  
You let go of Angel and took a step back. “I have to go, but thank you, Angel. Truly, Thank you for saving me…”  
Turning you walked towards the garage and reached out for the door handle, but stopped.

Eyes blurring again, you whirled around and sprinted back to Angel, jumping up and hugging him around the neck. He quickly caught you and held you tight to him. 

You whispered to him between your sobs, “Thank you thank you thank you! I owe you my life. I’ll miss you my Angel!” You planted a kiss on his cheekbone and buried your head in his scarf.

Angel was at a loss for words but made up for it by hugging you tighter to him, swinging you around before lowering you to the ground. He caressed your cheek and smiled brightly, “Please Do Visit Again Y/n.”

You nodded and departed for real once again, walking backwards and waving to your Angel and Blue who stayed next to his brother on the porch.

Entering the garage, the smell of oil, musk and dust filled the air. Wiping your eyes and looking around, the building was huge. Easily fitting the multitude of vehicles that were parked around. Your jaw dropped in awe, all of the cars were title brands that you have only seen in movies or magazines...you only knew the names of a few, like the Mustang, Ferrari, and what you believed was a Mercedes-Benz. Walking along the parked cars you only dared to look, keeping you hands together, as if you were to taint the expensive cars with your touch. Beyond the dream cars were a row of equally high brand motorcycles. All looked well maintained and each a different color or type from each other. Crouched next to one was Red, who seemed to be checking the tire pressure. 

“Is that your bike?” you didn’t bother to hide the awe in your voice.

Red looked up to you and gave a wide sharp toothed smile. “Yeah, this is my baby,” Red patted the seat, “Maintain ‘er myself.”

“It’s beautiful.” 

Red smiled back at you again, standing up and dusting his hands off, “So, you ready to ride ‘er? promise ill go nice and easy.”

You blushed at his words, jeez he really had to word it like that haha…

Shaking the stupid smile off your face you replied, “Oh really? Don’t worry Red,” You came up to him and lowered your voice, “I can handle a fast and rough ride.”

You burst out laughing at how Red Red’s face got when you pulled back. He turned away and buried himself in his hands.   
Calming yourself you patted his back, “Come on Red, ha ha, Let’s go.”

“Right” Red still had a smile plastered on his face as he handed you a black helmet, and placed his own over his skull. 

After you put on the helmet, Red turned towards you and messed with something on the outside, then after some static you heard his voice intercom in you helmet.

“These helmets have a built in radio, we’ll be able to talk on the ride there,” You couldn’t see Red’s face behind the tinted glass as he spoke to you, “So if you need to say anything just press here,” he brought your hand up to the side of the helmet, “and i’ll hear it.”

You pressed it, “Thanks Red.”

He nodded then mounted the bike, motioning for you to take the seat behind him. You swung your leg over and wrapped your arms around his middle.   
Red commed you, “ready?”

“Yeah.”

Kicking down on the starter, the bike roared to life. You put your feet up on the foot rests as Red backed up and clicked something on his handlebars. The garage doors opened revealing the paved road leading into the forest. 

I’m coming home…

Once the garage doors fully opened, Red gunned the engine and the two of you zoomed out and into the open air. You pressed harder into Red as the smooth pavement turned to gravel. 

…

You watched the pine trees zoom past you. Left to your thoughts as you clung to Red, you wandered you mind back to last night. It was still a very fresh wound to think about, but you felt...left out. There was a huge piece of story not being told here. And you felt in your gut that Red had most of the pieces to the puzzle. Why couldn’t he just say what really happened. Your chest ached. 

“we’re getting to the city limits, hold on, the road get a bit bumpy before we hit the street.”

You held onto Red and braced yourself. Red’s interruption jogging you from your thoughts as you concentrated on not being flung off the bike. 

Once you got onto the street, Red slowed down and started to drive down a road. Looking around, you stared in wonder at the scenery.   
Monsters were walking along the streets and shopping at the open vendors set up along the sidewalk. You looked to the decorated and beautifully designed agriculture of the buildings. The road was not asphalt but cobblestone, which made for a slightly bumpy ride.   
The whole vibe of the area was calming and friendly. Everyone was smiling as they carried out their daily routines.

Continuing down the road, you remained watching the passing buildings, until the road turned from cobble to smooth. You passed a sign, [LEAVING MONSTER DISTRICT] before entering a tunnel.

There was no traffic in here, the roars of Red’s bike echoed throughout the walls. 

Once the two of you exited, the buildings around went from beautiful and colorful to dull and corporate.   
Such a difference…

You heard Red, “so, we’ll head to the nearest point were i found you and then we can figure out how to get you back, sound good?”

“Sure, where is this nearest point at?”

“a gas station called Ghost Town, i think.”

Ghost Town...yeah, Yeah! That was just a good few blocks away from Mans’ house!   
Being so close to getting home made you jittery, your entire body shook with anticipation and just a bit of fear. You still never came up with an excuse as to where you were, or what had happened…

A short drive later, Red pulled into the parking lot of the familiar station. 

“So, do you know the way back from here?” Red asked.

“Yeah...its seven or so blocks that way,” You pointed in the direction, taking notice of how non-threatening the streets were in the daytime. “‘I’ll tell you when to turn.”

“aight.”

The ride was thankfully short with you commanding Red Left or Right. As Man’s house came into view your heart started to pound within your chest. Without waiting for Red to park fully, you hopped off the bike and ran towards the house, helmet and jacket still on. You ignored Red as he called out as you ran up to the sliding glass side door. Pushing it open you ran inside and called out, “IM HOME! DEREK! MAN! IM...Im here.”

Silence filled the house, perhaps they were out looking for you? You took off the helmet and set it on the nearby stand, making your way over to the room the your brother had claimed. 

Opening it up you were greeted by dark and the sound of snoring...snoring? Wait…  
You walked up to the bed and shook the body under the covers. “Derek?”

“Mmfph.” Your brother rolled over and covered himself up more with the blankets and went back to snoring loudly.

“Derek, its y/n, im here, im back!”

Your brother groaned and looked up to you, “uhg, what the hell do you want…”

“Im...here...weren’t you...i dunno, worried?” 

“Why? Leave me alone y/n, go make some food and ill get up…maybe..” with that you were dismissed.

You don’t...you don’t believe this…

Going back to the living room, you ran over to the next room and knocked on the door, “Man? Hey are you in there?”

You waited in silence, before you heard some shuffling to the door. Man opened it up slowly and rubbed his tired eyes, “what you want…”

You shook your head in disbelief. “Were you sleeping this whole time?!”

“Psh what kinda question is that?” With that he closed the door on you and you heard him flop back down on his bed.

No...no no no this wasn’t how this was supposed to go…  
They were….no one even…

You sobbed aloud, grabbed the helmet and ran outside to where Red was sitting idle. He straightened up at your appearance. You swung you leg over and mounted the bike once again, pulling the helmet back on.  
You heard Red.

“um, kitten, whats goin on?-”

“Just get me out of here please!” You didnt mask or stop your cries and thankfully Red didn’t question any further. Roaring the bike to life Red took off and you held onto him tightly as you sobbed into his back.  
Red pulled into a parking lot of a nearby park. No one else was here so you dismounted and stormed to a nearby tree. Punching it, sobbing, hugging it and sliding to your knees.

***

Red watched you go through your emotions, not sure what he should be doing right now…

Red was planning on leaving you as soon as you got home, thinking you’d be safe now that you were in company of your brothers, needing only to ask for his jacket and helmet back. But you didn’t give him time to get either back from you as you ran in the house…

He felt somewhat bad for planning on ditching you so swiftly, but thought it’d be for the best. 

That was the plan but that of course was not what happened.

He was shocked to see you run out so fast, but became worried when you started crying asking to be taken away. He didnt ask why.

Now...he approached you, sobbing into an old tree. He placed his hand on your shoulder, before he got any words out your barrier shattered and everything came out.

“THEY. WERE. SLEEPING! This whole time they had been sleeping! They don’t know! They don’t care that I COULD HAVE DIED LAST NIGHT! I...I COULD HAVE DIED LAST NIGHT AND THEY WOULD’NT HAVE KNOWN OR CARED BECAUSE THEY WERE STILL FUCKING SLEEPING!!”

You dropped fully onto the ground, “I couldve died…”

Oh…

Red dropped too and helped you back up to your knees. He took the helmet off of you and sighed at your tear stained face. He, once again wiped at your eyes and then held your face in his palm.  
“Kitten…y/n...please enough with the crying.”

He watched you try to quiet your sobs...with no success.

“Kitten, it hurts to hear, but you know...they didn’t know...there was no way they couldve known that you were in any trouble last night…”

“I know...i know…”

Red sighed…

“You know something...im really sorry. I feel like this is all my fault. If i hadn’t brought those guys over here...if i had stayed at the bar...if i never left home yesterday...none of this wouldve happened…”

“No no Red I-”

“Let me make it up to you.”

You looked at him with wide eyes.

“Tonight lets go and get a drink or something...my treat.”

You let a few more tears fall but smiled weakly.

“Ha...ha...okay…sounds fun, let’s do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYY EVERYONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
I hope everyone has a good rest of 2019~  
-  
Brothers amirite...


	6. Home Sweet Home

You and Red stayed together under that tree for what felt like the better part of an hour before you calmed yourself down enough to get back up on your feet. You were so exhausted, never in your life have you cried as much as you did in the last 24 hours. No doubt your eyes were swollen and red.

Red kept his arm around you as the two of you walked back to his bike, he kept an eye on you as he hopped on his bike with you following suit. Didn’t say anything on the short ride home but you knew he was listening. 

When he pulled back into the driveway of Man’s house, despite the tinted helmet, you could tell he was eyeing you as you dismounted and removed your own helmet.  
You went to shrug off his jacket but he stopped you, his voice muffled from the helmet.  
“keep it, i’ll get it back later when i find out what happened to yours.”

You nuzzled into the fur hood and smiled in thanks.

Lifting the visor to his helmet, Red gave you a soft smile, you gazed at his sharp teeth peeking out. Something clawed at your thoughts. Something about Red, about this skeleton who cared enough to save you, to comfort you and protect you to the best of his ability…

Something about him scared you…

You pushed such thoughts away, refusing to dwell on whatever primitive fear rose up whenever you were near him. Focusing instead on the feeling of protectiveness and happiness that fluttered within you as you stared at that cute smile of his.

Red leaned forward on his handlebars, “so...tonight, be ready at, let’s say...7ish?” He rocked back and forth on his bike, “does that sound fair?”

You nodded, “Yeah! Um, where are we going?” 

Red smirked at you, “Well now that takes the excitement out of it doesn’t it kitten” He flipped the visor back down.

Yeah, you supposed it did…

You noticed Red glance behind you then chuckled lightly, “I better go, we’re getting some looks…” 

You turned around and looked to the house, and there you saw Man standing on the side porch, arms crossed and a look of complete annoyance on his face…

“Ah haha thats just great…” You smiled awkwardly towards him and gave a small wave, which only seemed to annoy him further.

“ill let you go, kitten, ill be waiting right here for you at 7.” Red kicked his bike to life and was about to take off when you wrapped your arms around him.  
“Ah! Kitten-”

“Thank you Red! Your my hero!” You kissed the side of his helmet then turned and ran back to the house. Not daring to look back even as you heard Red’s bike rev up and take off. Only once you hopped up onto the shallow cement porch did you looked back to the road, watching with a smile as Red drove down the road and turning out of sight. 

You almost forgot the lingering threat looming behind you. Almost…

“Y/N!”

You snapped around and looked up to the piercing brown eyes of your uncle brother, Man.

He still had on his pajamas, a worn-down tee paired with striped black shorts, and his long hair was messily braided and pinned up. He had his arms crossed, which showed off his many tattoos decorated his forearms. 

You swallowed hard, “H-hey Man, howzitgoin’?”

“Inside. Now.” Man grabbed your wrist and dragged you inside to the living room. You tripped on the threshold and fell over onto the carpet. You flipped to your back, glaring up at Man who didn’t seem to be phased at your collapse.

Man stomped over and went to grab you again, most likely to get you back up on your feet, when he stopped short. His eyes fell on your chest, or more specifically, your torn tank peeking out from under reds coat. You were quick to cover up your scar as you scrambled back.  
He narrowed his eyes, quick stepping to you, reaching down and seizing your chin with his hand.

“Ow! Man! That hurts!” You pulled out of his grip.

“Where did that come from.”

Your mouth went thin as you pondered for an answer. He didn’t...He did not care last night. He will not care now.  
You went to Red’s words…  
They didn’t know...they couldn’t have known…  
Just tell the truth...

“It happened last ni-”

“And who the hell was that outside! Did they do that to you?”

Your eyes went wide, “No! No, he didn’t-”

“Where did you go Y/n? Who was that? You can’t just go off with some random fucking guy and not tell us!”

Wait what...was he-

“Are you fucking serious?” You growled.

Man looked shocked at your bite and curled up to retort but the bathroom door swung open to reveal your brother drying his hair with a towel. He must have just got out of the shower, having only shorts on with his chest scars showing proudly.

“Derek I-” you didnt get to finish, as Man beat you to it.

“Derek! Look who came back finally.” Man gestured to you roughly.

Derek calmly looked from you to Man then back to you. He draped the damp towel over his shoulders and walked over, “Y/n, you kinda gave us a scare there, the hell did you go anyway?”

You have always appreciated your brothers calm demeanor whenever he scolded you, it was a drastic opposite from Man’s enraged outbursts. 

“I...just went for a ride with...a friend.” You switched between Dereks and Mans eyes.

“A friend? Y/n, you’ve never been to Ebott before! And I’m for damn sure that you DON'T have any friends I dont know of.” Man barked at you, spitting venom.

Next to him, Derek sighed, “Yeah you know what. I gotta be with Man here. You don’t have friends we don’t know, especially any here in Ebott. So who did you leave with?”

You bit your lip, you didn’t want to share what happened last night. Not to them. Just lie, think of something, they thought you were here all night right? So work on that-

A pair of hands suddenly seized your head and tilted it upwards, you eyes widened as you stared at the ceiling.

“Y/n…”

You gulped hard.

“Ye-yeah?”

Derek released your head and you met his stern eyes. “You have bruises on your neck.” he paused, “and...your eyes, they’re puffy. Have you been crying?”

He grabbed your hands and lifted you up to your feet, after which you pulled your left hand away with a wince. It was still a bit sore…

“It’s not what you think Derek. It’s nothing really, heh, its um kind of a funny story-”

Derek held onto your hand still, he gave you that look of his, he knew you were lying. Tears sprung to your face again...but no one wiped them away this time.

Fine.

“Do you remember what you made me do last night?” You said with an icy glare, “Last night, you made me, forced me to go to the station because the two of you got the munchies.”

“Bull shit y/n we didn’t make you do anything!” Man snapped.

“Fuck you! It’s not like arm-twisting and choke holds were the nicest way you could’ve asked!” You bared teeth at Man.

“Aright! Enough!” Derek grabbed your attention again, “You know Y/n, we were drinking pretty heavily last night, we probably didn't mean it. But if I remember right, we did mess with you a bit to get food but we weren't serious.”

“Yeah, then you went outside to go pout, so we left you alone.”

...They...they didn’t mean it? You didn’t have to…

…

“I did go…”

You watched as both of their eyes widened up. Any anger that was plastered on Man’s face melted away as worry took over. Derek looked shocked and scared.  
“You did? Go where?”

“I walked all the way over to that station Ghost Town. And I did get food, and snacks. But…”

“Wait Wait! You walked all that way? In the DARK?! Y/N! No! We, I…” Man seemed lost in his words, “Y/n, Ebott is a dangerous place at night! Why did you go?!”

“Because I thought you guys were serious when you told me to!!” You whined, tears still pouring out from your eyes.

Derek stared at the ground in front of you, “What happened? Did this...happen last night?”

You stared at that same spot on the ground, “Yeah.” You moved to the living room, your brothers right behind you. Selecting the ottoman to sit on your tried to steady your breathing. Man and Derek both sat on the futon situated across from you.

“So…,” you began, “last night, I left here after you two bullied me out. And I was planning on sitting outside but I was so...mad! So I left for real, I forgot how long of a walk it was to the station and about halfway to it I pulled out my phone and looked it up on the Map App. Seeing how I was almost there and still too pissed at you two to turn back, I kept going.”

Your brothers sat still, listening to your words carefully.

“I got there with no trouble, and bought some food with whatever money I had on me. Then started to make my way home.” You hesitated...should you...tell the whole story?

“But along the way home...I-”

Should you? Should you?

You breathed in deeply, “I...got lost.”

You looked up to the furrowed brows of your brothers, they waited for you to continue. 

“And...I was trying to find my way home, but...I...ran into some trouble.” You fidgeted with your hands, “Some people...they...they…”  
Oh goddess! You burst out crying.  
What do you say?

“Did they hurt you?”

You could only nod your head. Yeah. That's not a total lie is it? They did in fact hurt you...even though you were not the one they were looking for…

With that, Man got up on his feet and started to pace the room, grinding his fist in his palm. Derek hid his mouth behind his hands.

“u-Um…” you talked though your sobs, “ T-that guy I left with, j-just now...His name is R-Red.”

They both looked to you.

“H-he saved me last night…and I...was hurt. More so than I am now…”  
You rubbed at your chin.  
“So he patched me up and let me rest at his house. I woke up and he brought me back home…I’m sorry I left without telling you. I got so upset that you guys didn’t care that I was gone all night that I needed to-”

Arms reached out and grabbed around your shoulders. Both Man and Derek wrapped themselves around you, hugging you tight. You hugged back, allowing yourself to cry aloud as you buried yourself in the embrace. 

***

He was minding his own business, walking out of his room and into the hallway when it hit him. An overwhelming feeling of sadness. Tears pooled from his eye sockets as his knees gave out from under him. He managed to catch himself before making full contact with the ground. His mind started to race. What was going on? Why does he feel so full of despair suddenly? His soul ached and he let out an involuntary sob.

“Bro?”

He looked up to see his brother looking down at him, worry apparent on his face.  
“Papyrus, what’s wrong?”

Papyrus could only shake his head, his words getting stuck in his throat. 

He looked back down to the ground as Sans helped him up to his feet,  
*Was Something Wrong With Y/n?*

***

Derek looked down at you. During the time him and Man were hugging you, you had started to cry uncontrollably, to the point of passing out. He let Man pick you up as he put out the futon to make a bed. Man had laid you down and you stayed sleeping.  
Derek made a face, he was worried, and scared. You had tried to lie to him. Why? You wanted to hide what had happened last night. That scared him so much, that you couldn’t go to him.  
He sighed. Of course both himself and Man are to blame for you being out there on your own in the first place.  
Derek sat down on the floor next to the bed. He reached up and grabbed your hand. Your face was still slightly contorted with anguish.  
He had to do a better job at protecting you…looking over all of your bruises he felt his own tears coming forth.  
He buried his face in the bed, not letting go of your hand.

He could not let anything happen to you. As of a week ago, you and Man were the only family he’s got left…

***

Some time has passed, you’re not too sure on how long you’ve been asleep but your eyes stung and there was a trail of slobber going across your cheek. You must’ve slept pretty hard. Rubbing the sleep from your eyes, you looked around. You were in Man’s house, sleeping on a futon in the living room. You hummed as you scanned around, stopping once your eyes fell on the body sleeping off the side of the bed. Derek was snoring away next to you. How long had he been there?  
Another thought, Why were you sleeping? You don’t remember going to bed...the last thing was…  
Oh right, you had told them about last night. And then they hugged you and you cried. Aaannnddd...blank.

Looking lazily up to the clock on the wall you rubbed some sleep out of your eyes.  
“Huh, it’s almost 6:30...you slept for quite a bit haven’t you…

You swung your legs over the bed and stood up, stretching as you wandered down the hall and disapearing into the bathroom.

…

You vaulted back out into the living room. 6:30?! You had a date in 30 min!!  
“OH FUCK!”

You ran into the living room, stopped, made a 360 then ran back to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, you groaned aloud. You looked like a hot mess! UGH! You had some of your makeup laying around the sink from using it the past few days so you grabbed some wipes and cleaned your face off before quickly doing some eyeshadow and your eyeliner. That’ll have to do.  
You brushed out your hair and pinned it up in a simple bun. Watering down any strays that stood out.  
Rushing out you ran into the spare room where your brother had been sleeping since you guys got there. Laying next to the wall was your suitcase. Dropping to your knees you started to dig out some of your more prettier clothes. It’s probably going to be cold out again so long sleeve and jeans would work…  
Ahh it’s not as fashionable as you would have liked but you don’t have the time to worry about that. You got dressed in record speed then zoomed back out into the living room to find your brother sitting down on the futon, rubbing his eyes.  
The front door opened just then revealing Man who must’ve just got back from grocery shopping because he had a few plastic bags hanging off his arms. He walked over to the kitchen and set them down, eyeing you suspiciously. However it was Derek who spoke up first.

“You look messy.”

You stared at your brother, “Gee thanks Derek.”

“No problem, what’s the occasion?”

You wonder if you should’ve brought up the fact that you were going out tonight. You took a breath, no more lying.

“So you remember that guy I was telling you about, Red? I forgot to bring it up but, he asked me out for a drink tonight.”

“Wait you’re going out?” Man was pulling things out of the bags, you looked over to the items. Oh, he had things for supper tonight, looks like he was planning a nice meal...you felt kinda guilty but you also didn’t want to disappoint Red by canceling your date…

“I-I am. Sorry?”

You looked over to Derek, he was staring at you. Man also looked over to Derek as if trying to get him to convince you to stay. 

You twisted your hands together, your not sure you had the willpower to say no to him...after everything that happened.

Derek stood up and walked over to you, grabbing your shoulders firmly.  
“You’re not going out-”

You widened your eyes, “But...but…”

“-looking like that.”

“WHAT?” You heard Man yell.

“Y/n, you can go, but I want to meet this Red guy. If he strikes the wrong chord or gives me a bad vibe, you not going, understood?”

You bite your lip, but nodded your head. That seemed fair, but ha ha Red wasn’t really a ‘likeable’ guy...oh man.

“So when is he getting here?”

“Uhh…”  
That question was answered as the silence between you three was interrupted by the sound of a motorcycle outside.  
“That would be him.”

Derek hummed then wrapped his arm around you and led you down the hall. He called out to Man, “Hey will you let him in? Just tell him that Y/n will be out in a bit.” Derek pushed you into the spare room, following suit but not before yelling out once more, “And don’t kill him!”

As Derek closed the door on the both of you he immediately went to his own suitcase and pulled out a bag, he motioned for you to sit on the bed. He dug around his bag before pulling out his own wipes and cleaned your half-assed makeup. You kept your eyes closed as he worked with your eyes using his own high brand items. It wasn’t everyday that your brother would wear makeup but on the rare occasions he does, it’s always so stunning. 

At this time, you heard the front door open and Man inviting Red into the house.  
You started to fidget again.

Derek pulled at your shirt, gaining your attention again.  
“Are you wearing this?”

“Y-yeah? It’s going to be cold so I-”

“Hold on.”

He went over to his own suitcase and dug around, pulling out a tight striped long sleeve and a black loose tee with a band graphic on it. 

“Your pants are good, but wear my boots, they’ll match better. And one more thing.”

Derek took out your hair and combed through it with his fingers. He pulled some strands out as to frame your face and pinned back the rest.

“Okay, get dressed, then come out.”

With that Derek departed and closed the door behind him.

You took this time to let out a breath you were holding. Oh goddess you were so nervous! And what were they talking about out there? Would they like him? Ahhh thinking about isn’t going to help!  
You opted to finish getting dressed, pulling on the duo of tops Derek picked for you, liking how it felt.  
With that out of the way, you found Derek’s combat boots pulling them on and tying them tight.

That’s it. Time for the reveal…

***

Red stood awkwardly by the front door, the human who greeted him at the door had offered him a seat on the weird couch thing they had but after he took his helmet off the mood of the room had immediately changed.  
The human stood stunned at the reveal of his face.  
At the reveal that he was a monster.

He wondered if this human would attack him. He wanted to doubt it, this was supposably Y/n’s brother, and if they were anything like them…  
Then again, he barely knew anything about y/n anyways…

He didn’t know how long they stood in this little staring contest of theirs but at the entrance of another human broke the trance as a new set of eyes fell on him.  
Like the other, this human stopped shocked at the sight of him.

Red sighed aloud…

But unlike the first human, this one smiled and approached him. Red tensed up.

“Hey, you must be Red, right? Derek, I’m Y/n’s brother.”  
‘Derek’ offered his hand and kept that cool smile on his face.

Warily, Red accepted the hand and introduced himself as well.  
“Um...nice place you got here?” That’s something one person says to another right? “is...is y/n ready?”

“They’ll be out in a bit, come in Red feel free to sit down.” Derek led Red around the couch thing and sat down, patting the area next to him. This was too weird. But Red sat nonetheless.

“Weird…” Red mumbled out.

“Hm? What is?” Derek gave a look of curiosity.

Oh, Red didn’t mean to say that out loud, shit.

“Are you talking about the futon?” The other one spoke up. Earning a confused look from Red.

“futon?” 

“Yeah it’s a couch and can turn into bed.”

Red looked down and studied the couch. “how?” 

“Show him Man!” Derek insisted

…

“thats ingenious” Red looked in awe as Man turned the couch into a bed simply by hitting a switch and folding it down.  
He HAD to get one of these!

Both Derek and Man seemed to be amused by his astonishment. 

“And when you put a sheet on it it stays on even when its in couch mode.”

Red laughed, yup definitely had to get one! It’s so lazy he loved it. And he knew it would drive the Boss up a wall.

“where do you find one of these?”

“Well I got mine at the furniture store I work at. I could get you a discount if you go there…” Man offered. 

“That’d be great-” Red stopped mid-sentence and stared at the hallway.

There you were, and you were...a knockout! Red felt his cheekbones heat up as he took in your outfit.  
You had some makeup on and your hair framed your face so perfectly…

“Ay there they are!” Derek called out.

You blushed and smiled at Red. God you were so cute…

Red walked around the futon and approached you, reaching out and grabbing ahold of your hands. 

“hey kitten, you look amazing…”

You giggled, “thanks Red…”

The two of you stood staring at each other, before a cough from behind Red drew your attention.

“Come on guys, save it for your date.” Derek smiled slyly. 

Red watched as your face lit up and you ran over and hugged your brother then went back to Red’s side. He led you to the front door, grabbing his jacket off the hook and holding it up for you to slip your arms though.  
Red opened the front door and, holding your hand, led you out.  
“Goodnight you guys! I’ll be back later!” You called out before allowing yourself to be led out into the cold night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh had to get this out im just too excited about the date ;P  
Hope everyone's having a good 2020 so far!!


	7. Good Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! I tried to get this out at Valentines Day but...life.... ya'know :(  
Enjoy! <3

He stepped out into the cold night after them and gave a cool smile as he waved them off. Red didn’t seem too bad, and he wasn’t about to be one of the many people who judged the monsters based on looks alone. Besides, he hasn’t seen Y/n this...excited or happy since their father passed away all those years ago. He was content knowing you were taking your mind off of recent events in a positive way. 

He stayed and watched as the two of them roared away down the street. Once they disappeared beyond the corner, he retreated back to the warmth of the house and shook off a round of shivers.

“So when were they going to tell us Red was a monster?”

Derek chuckled as he locked the door behind him. “Does it matter?”

“Well, it would’ve been nice if they said something, I stood here staring at him like a complete jackass. 

Derek laughed, “Do you have a problem with monsters Man?”

He puffed up, “Hey I ain’t a racist! But...DAMN did you see his teeth?!” Man laughed, “Thought I was staring down a shark.”  
Man strode into the kitchen and started to rummage around his groceries.

“Don’t be rude Man.” Derek scolded, following him. “Y/n doesn’t seem to mind it at all.”

“You just might wanna check their neck for any chunks missing when they get hom-” Man quickly ducked from Dereks punch then sighed aloud.  
“I guess we could have this meal ourselves,” Man picked up a can and inspected it, “No point in it going to waste.”

Derek nodded, “Then we can wash your horrible cooking down with another bottle of whisky.” 

This time it was Derek who dodged the oncoming hands, laughing as he easily maneuvered around Man’s heavy throws. 

“Watch it Derek,” he growled, “unless you want to find out what the carpet tastes like.”

Rolling his eyes, Derek slipped farther into the kitchen and looked down at what Man was planning. Despite his teasing, Man was actually a pretty good cook and Derek found himself eager to eat.  
“Come on then, I’ll help you out.”

***

You held on tight to Red. The freezing air clawed at your shoulders and back, causing bumps to run across your body as a shiver erupted from within you. 

“just hold on kitten, we’re going to the monster district for our dat- um our drink.” Red intercommed you, probably feeling you shaking behind him. “You doing ok?”

“Mmhmm” was all you could manage. You squeezed your eyes shut and pressed against Red looking for warmth of any sort. Red’s coat was fluffy but against the sharp wind, it’s cozyness was swept away. “So cold.”

“I know kitten, were almost there.” As if to confirm it, the wind swirled with the echoes as you entered the tunnel separating the districts. Once again, the tunnel was near empty.  
You braced yourself as the road turned from asphalt to cobblestone, affirming your arrival in the monster district.  
Looking up from your snuggled position, you gazed at the decorated town with wide awed eyes. The setting sun triggered the auto-lights set up on the buildings which made the streets alight with lanterns and lamps of many colors. It was so beautiful. It reminded you of the old times when you and your brother would wander your hometown and gawk at the heavily decorated houses around Christmas.

“Pretty aint it?” Red asked.

“Yeah...” you stayed staring at the passing shops.

“Yeah they don't stay on all night, around 3am they all turn off except for the actual streetlamps.”  
Red slowed down as he hit the main road, weaving around the light traffic. You watched the monsters walk about, chuckled as you watched a bunny mother get dragged into a store by a smaller bunny. She had a smile on her face and allowed herself to be tugged along by the eager child.  
Looking forward you gazed at the back of Red’s helmet. The glossy sheen reflecting the bouquet of colors that whisked by. You brought up your visor and relaxed back into your seat, enjoying the breeze and the smell of the autumn evening. The leaves rustling in the trees around the neighborhood were changing their colors and dancing about with the wind.

You paused and made a face, noticing how you felt warmer than you did earlier. The shivers and the need to bundle up in a 100 fuzzy coats was now, thankfully, gone.  
Perhaps it had something to do with the monster district specifically?

Red slowed and pulled into a bar with an orange neon sign glowing the words, “CAVERN”.  
It had a wooden modern layout that was warm and inviting. The colored street lights easily lighting up the driveway and giving the area a welcoming atmosphere. 

Red parked his bike near the curb and motioned for you to hop off. As you were hooking your helmet to the cycle, Red raised his visor.  
“Go ahead and head inside Kitten, I’m going to go park this somewhere…” He paused and started to lower his visor, “...hidden.”

Before you could give input Red was already pulling away. You stood and watched him leave, wondering where he was going to hide his bike. This decision was not surprising, after hearing his story about last night, there might be people out and about looking for him.  
Looking behind you to the large building, you listened to the dull laughter and music coming from inside the building and walked towards the entrance.

When you pulled open the surprisingly heavy doors and stepped into the warm environment, you only received a bored look or two from the patrons sitting about which was fine as you never did like it when the spotlight was on you anyway. Your boots thudded against the floor as you walked up to the bar and took a seat, spinning around to rest your arms on the counter while you faced the door.  
Taking stock of the place, there were about 10 people sitting around, a couple up and playing darts on the far wall, and from somewhere farther in the building, there was music playing. You sat in silence and tried to place the song. 

You hummed a tuneless song after your failure to place the faded music when you felt someone's presence and snapped opened your eyes and whirled in your seat.  
The semi-shaved man leaned on the counter and gave you a sideways smile. You could only stare at him, dumbfounded. 

What did he want?

His smile grew wider as he stood up, "Lights on but nobody's home. Toots, I asked if you wanted anything?"

You gave him a blank look, "Like what?"

"Well seeing as you're sitting at the bar, I assumed…a drink?" He laughed. You looked around and smiled awkwardly. 

"uh Sorry guy, I came here with someone…"

The man's eyes opened wide then the bar erupted with his laughter. Oh boy, the spotlight was definitely on you now…  
You took the moment to give the man a once over, he had on a black button up and some black jeans, tied around his waist was an apron.  
The warmth that erupted from your face could heat up the entire room on a freezing night.  
He was the bartender.

You buried your face in your hands and hid yourself in the fluff of Red's hood. 

Once the man regained his composure, he reached over and patted your head before crossing his arms, a wide grin on his smug face. "Thanks for the laugh Tootsie, now I'll ask again, but please, spare my heart." 

Before you could muster the courage to answer, the door behind you opened and the warm indoor air was flushed with its counterpart outside. 

However, that wasn't the only thing that went cold.

The amused expression melted from the Bartenders face and his arms fell from their crossed position. You turned around to see nearly everyone's eyes were on Red as he shuffled inside, letting the door swing close with an echoed thump. You gazed around the room, not sure what to do about the situation. It's not like Red was the only monster here, far from it. The looks on their faces were filled with awe, shock, and maybe fear? 

***

He wasn’t exactly sure what was going on. 

After stashing his bike much in the same way as he did the previous night, he walked back to the bar with an easy smile on his face. For once, he wanted to enjoy himself, let loose and have some fun with you. You both had a really rough night, and that is with some heavy ass sugaring. 

He wasn’t prepared for this.

Red stepped forward cautiously, his sneakers falling with soft thuds. His lights shifted from one set of eyes to the next. They didn’t look hostile, if anything, everyone looked scared of him.  
Not something he experienced in a long time.  
His metaphorical skin started to crawl as he stopped in the middle of the floor. He could feel his paranoia seizing his spine and breath. Sweat freely poured from his skull. Suddenly he felt very naked without his large coat to burrow in.  
His coat…  
He looked up at the bar. The guy standing there was giving Red a look he couldn’t understand, and it made him want to strike out. Then, someone sitting at the bar started towards him.  
Shit.  
This was it. He readied his magic. If this human thinks he’ll be an easy mark they’re dead fucking wrong.

“Red?”

He focused. 

“Red are you okay?”

“y/n…”

You slowly placed your hand on his cheekbone. His jacket hanging casually off of your shoulders. At the sight of you he relaxed and tried to steady his magic.  
Looking around the room, your face twisted to a scowl. Baring your teeth you snapped at the patrons.

“You guys got a starin’ problem?”

Your voice bounced and slammed against the walls, stunning the on-lookers before they turned quickly to their own businesses.  
The faded music slowly regaining control of the silence.

***

Once you were sure everyone turned their back to the both of you did you allow your breath to leave you. You took your place next to Red and pulled his jacket tighter around you.  
Ugh. You hated being so loud. And you hated the attention.

A arm slipped around your waist, “Thanks kitten.”

“You did the same for me, Red.”

You both went up the bar and plopped down on the stools. The bartender’s awed expression smoothed into an arrogant grin. Which Red responded to with an annoyed glare.

“Well well, if it ain’t Mr. Hero! You know, you gave us a scare last night.”

Red did not reply.

He continued, “I’ll be honest and say I really didn’t expect to see you again in person. Thought you’d be some story on the news.”

You wondered how these two knew each other.

“Good to know you had zero faith in me, Marcus.” Red growled out.

Marcus? Suddenly the lights clicked on in your head.  
“This is the bar you were at last night!”

Red sighed out, “Yeah yeah. Hey Marcus howz about a-”

“Mustard Cocktail? And what about you toots?”

You sat quietly. You mind still reeling about the fact that this was the place where it had all started. And it might be the reason for greeting Red got when he entered...you wondered how many of the other patrons here witnessed what happened-

“How about Barkeep’s Choice?”

You snapped to attention. “Huh? Oh, Sure...”

With that Marcus winked at you, walked back to the bar and started making the drinks.  
You tilted your head at Red who was all but content at avoiding your gaze. You were about to start questioning him when he beat you to the punch.

“Look, I just want to enjoy the night without...recent events...hanging over my head ok?” Red finally looked over to you.

You stayed staring at him then smiled. “Yeah, ok.”

“Hey! By the way, I got someone who’ll just love to see you again.” Marcus chimed in from the other counter. He turned while he shook your cocktail and yelled out into a doorway that connected this bar to the next room. Red sat up at this oncoming unknown guest as you both wondered who it could be.  
From the doorway, a monster poked their head out and looked to Marcus. Then they fully entered the room revealing...well nothing else, their whole body consisted of a floating head. And despite the lack of rain or snow, the light reflecting off of them made it look like they were drenched.  
They gave Marcus a quick look before scanning the room. Their gaze met with Red’s as he slightly cursed out. 

The monster seemed to gasp, which was a weird toneful sound, and stared.

Red grew annoyed, “again with the starin-OOF”

Suddenly Red was thrown back from his seat and fell backwards. You reacted quickly, trying to catch Red before he hit the hard wooden floor but stopped short. There was no impact and in fact, Red did not fall all the way. Instead he hovered just above the ground as the small monster squealed with delight. They seemed to be singing joyfully with words or sounds you did not recognize. Upon closer inspection, the small head was actually holding Red up as they nuzzled into him.  
Red, however, did not seem very happy about this reunion as he had dark sockets which gave him a look of shock. 

“Shyren! Let him go!” Marcus snapped from behind the counter.

Startled, Shyren dropped Red onto the floor with a thud. You could hear him mutter curses under his breath. 

“Sorry about that. Are you okay?” Marcus leaned over the counter and looked expectantly at Red. 

You helped Red up to his feet again as he growled at Shyren who did not seem phased by the action at all. In fact, it seemed to make their smile greater.

“Yeah ‘mfine. Just caught me off guard.” Red gave another stern look to Shyren before softening up, “and yeah, it’s good to see you again. I guess.”

Your head switched to and from Red and Shyren before more lights switched on.  
“You’re the one Red saved from those humans last night!” You gasped.

At this, Shyren floated gleefully around and hummed a sweet song. They then rested themselves on top of Reds skull. 

“I haven’t known of any Shyren to be this giddy…” Red remarked.

Marcus carried over two drinks and set them in front of your seats, “They’ve had a few already. Yesterday really shook them up, ya know?” Marcus motioned for Red to come forward and took Shyren off of his head carefully and set them on the counter. “I already cut them off for tonight. They have a friend coming over to pick them up. Like hell I’m going to let them walk er- float, home after yesterday...” With that, Marcus left you two alone to tend to some of his other patrons. 

You looked down to your surprise drink and your curiosity growing at the red drink in front of you. It pulsated and glowed as you reached out to grab it. To your wonder, it changed from red to purple. You snatched your hand back, your eyes going wide as your drink reverted back to red.  
“Woah...what kind of drink is this??”

Marcus scooted back down to you and smiled at your reaction. “It’s called Heart’s Desire. To be honest, when I had a friend show me how to make it, my reaction was very much the same. According to him, the drink is supposed to match your true self. When I tried it, it turned yellow and tasted like...well, like something I’ve never tried but loved nevertheless!”

You placed your hand around the glass once again and watched as the liquid turned from red to purple. It swirled and pulsated at your touch. Almost as if it were beating along with your heart. 

“That’s trippy. Try it. I heard the taste is different with every person.” Marcus watched you with interest.

“How much will this cost? It looks like a pretty expensive drink...”

Marcus smiled at you and Red. “Look, after what you did last night, I’d feel bad for charging you. So for now, any drinks you order tonight, are on the house! Consider it my way of thanking you for saving my business from those idiots.”

“Thanks.” Red nodded to Marcus and started to down his own drink.

“That's really kind of you Marcus. Thanks.” You brought your drink up to your lips and took a tiny sip. Your eyes widened at the taste and you tipped the glass back taking a deeper drink. When you set the near empty glass back down you noticed both Marcus and Red watching you.  
You licked your lips, and smiled awkwardly. 

Red turned fully to you, “So what did it taste like?”

“It tasted like carbonated strawberry acai, mixed with blue raspberry syrup…” You threw back the rest of the drink and sighed aloud, “And it’s so fucking good…”

“Kinda weird taste for a purple drink…” Red remarked, “Hey Marc, how much alcohol is in that thing?” 

Marcus crossed his arms and gave you a look, “It has two shots of whisky in it…”

“That's not that bad-”

“And another four shots of some monster alcohol, real tough stuff, apparently supposed to affect the soul directly or something…”

Red stared at Marcus, “And you decided to start them off with that?!”

“I didn’t think they were going to down it like that! It was supposed to be sipped on not shot back!”

You watched the two argue with a smile on your face and your mind in a haze. You never drank as much as your brothers did, never did like the loss of control but right now, you were happily buzzy buzzed buzzed...weird...you only had one drink, but you were already dizzy. What a lightweight you were!  
But hey! You were out to have some fun tonight, why not?

“I...want another, please?” You smiled sweetly to tall and handsome Marcus. 

“Heh heh sorry toots, it was a mistake to start you off with such a strong drink, how about something lighter?”

“Marrrc...I’m out and about to drink and have a little fun tonight. Red promised me a good time. I mean…” you lowered your voice, “I almost DIED last night ya know?” You giggled and ignored the weird looks you got, “I won’t down it hard like I did again, but it’s so good! Please?”

Marcus looked torn, he looked at Red’s scornful glare, then back to your puppy eyes, before relenting and stepping away to make your drink again. 

Red growled out his annoyance. Before he could turn to scold you, you hopped up from your seat and went to stand behind Red. You wrapped your arms around him and nuzzled into his spine. You felt him tense up.

“Heeey Reeaper, where’s that music coming from?”

“There’s a karaoke room though that door. Shyren and a few others come by to sing nearly every night. I had it installed a few weeks ago, and other than the nerve scratching singing voices I have to endure, I don’t regret it.” Marcus come back over and set your drink in front of Red. “You watch this, and you watch them. Anyways, I usually charge for people to go in there but you two can check it out for free. If you want that is.”

You lit up and hopped on the balls of your feet. “Reaper! We should go check it out! I’d love to hear you sing!”

“No. I-...I don’t sing kitten.” He tried to argue but you were already tugging at his arm and pulling him to his feet. He reached over and grabbed your drink 

“Then I’ll sing to you!”

Red stumbled behind you as you dragged him past the curtained doorway and into the dimly lit room. There were tables and chairs scattered about and a small stage to the front. You cooed at the neon lights that lit up the stage and released Red’s arm to run onto it. There were two mic stands and a tablet where you pick your songs near the edge of the stage and a huge speaker behind you. You squinted into the dark room before you for Red. You wanted to make sure he was watching.  
It was kind of hard with all the lights glaring at you in the face...oh well, you were positive that Red would watch you!  
You grabbed a mic, and scrolled the tablet until you found the first song you knew the lyrics too.  
Selecting the song, the lights, which were tuned to the song, started flashing and turning to the beat. You tapped your foot and took a breath.

“You’re feeling tired I know three’s a crowd but if I bring along a friend it’ll be fine for now~”

You were absolutely sure you were singing off key and making a fool of yourself but you were too tipsy and too into the song you didn’t care.

“After you, I don’t know what I believe in! After you, hell should be easy! After you, I dont know what I believe in...After you, hell will be eaaaassier~”

You looked out into the room once again, trying to find your reaper. And after some squinting you saw them, those two red lights, glowing from within the dark recess. Your heart jumped with glee. You stared into the darkness trying to get your eyes to adjust, and your gleeful heart deflated.  
There was some lady sitting next to Red, and he wasn’t looking at you but at her. And he was smiling...and-  
You froze as she laid a hand on his shoulder. You watched as Red didn’t flinch or growl, but laughed with her.  
You didn’t even realize that the words were playing again. Tearing your gaze from the scene, you half-heartedly resumed the song. You couldn’t believe Red was flirting with someone else...you had thought that...well, you thought that you two…

The song finished. Suddenly sobered, you stepped off the stage and made for the doorway. Before you could get too far, someone grabbed your arm and spun you around.  
You met the gaze of a tall tan-skinned man with a sideways smile. 

“Hey there! Care to join me in a duet? Couldn’t help but watch your performance and I gotta say, you got a voice of an angel darling~”

You looked at his hand on your arm and then over to Red, who was still socializing with the woman.

“Yeah, let’s do it.”

The guys smile turned into a smirk. He sneaked his hand around your back and led you up to the stage again. Your giddiness returned but instead of butterflies, the feeling flickered in your heart like a fire. You laughed under your breath, your Heart’s Desire huh.

The man handed you a mic and scrolled down to the song of his choosing and once again, the lights lit up with the rhythm. You kind of knew the song and thus relied on the words displayed on the tablet.

“I’ve been having dreams...jumping on a trampoline…”

“Flipping in the air~” The guy sang, giving you smile as he did, “I never land, just float there~”  
“As I’m looking up…”  
“As I’m looking up~”  
“Suddenly the sky erupts!”  
“Sky erupts~”

He sang beautifully, and you realized how good you two sounded...or maybe it was just the drink clouding your taste. Either way, you grew confident in your singing and began to swing your body with the flow, watching the crowd for those little lights…

As the chorus came on, he closed the gap and pulled you close. You blushed and wondered if you went too far by leading this guy on, but noticed that his eyes were not on you. He, too, was watching the crowd…

When there was a pause in the song, he leaned in close and whispered in your ear, “Sorry love, I hope i’m not leading you on, I’m just trying to get my girl jealous…”

Your eyes widened and you whispered back. “Me too!”

His flirtatious smile turned into a playful one, “Then let’s turn it up a bit shall we?”

The lyrics came on again and the two of you danced as close as you could, his hands hovered over you, not wanting his touches to be anything more than pretend, and you practically threw yourself over him. As the song ended, you found yourself in a dipped position. You giggled at the hilarity of it all.  
The guy lowered his head to say something. You leaned forward to hear it better-

*WOOSH*

You were dropped onto the stage as the guy flew back away from the projectile. The lights above you darkened. You opened your eyes to see your reaper standing over you, absolutely fuming. He growled protectively at your duet partner who looked shocked for a moment before simply smiling at the skeleton. 

“Come on Red, I wasn’t going to kiss them you know. Did Marci make you-”

“Ian! The fuck!” That lady Red was chatting up stormed up on the stage.

“Come on, Marci, I was just messing around~ I don’t even know this person.”

“Well I do…” Red growled out lowly. It stopped them from arguing as they both turned to Red.

“You...do?” Your guy, Ian, looked at you confused. “I just picked someone at random, you’re telling me you know them?”

You picked yourself up off the ground and dusted yourself off. “Red’s my date.” you said matter-of-factly.

Both Ian and Marci snapped at you. Red blushed and growled as he took your hand and guided you off the stage. The other two following suit, with Ians ear pinched in Marci’s hand.

Red led you back to his table and set you down next to him. He still hasn’t let your hand go and you for one weren’t going to ask for it back.  
Ian and Marci sat across from you two. 

“So,” you started, “how do you guys know each other?”

Ian was the first to answer, “Oh! You could consider us Red’s best friends!” He smiled widely and seemed to enjoy Red’s glare. “Don’t try to deny it Red, we’re closer than a pack of sardines.” Ian picked up one of the drinks on the table and threw it back.  
“We hang out all the time. Like tonight, for example. But normally, it’s just the three of us, so your a bit of a surprise.”

“Yeah, what’s your name sweetie? I’m Marci, and this is my soon-to-be ex-boyfriend, Ian.”  
Ian pretended to look hurt by the jab.

“I’m y/n, and I only met Red yesterday.” You looked to your reaper, “He saved my life.”

Red tensed up at this and finished his drink.

“Now this doesn’t have anything to do with the stories we’ve been hearing about you does it?” Marci folded her hands. “Cuz if I find out you’ve recklessly risked your life, I’ll flay you alive.” 

Red chuckled at her threat, “stories are all true, and i’d like to see you try, mouse.”

Red and Marci traded threats and comments as you wrapped your hand around your drink. Ian grabbed your attention, “Did he really? Save you?”

You nodded your head and took a drink, loving the taste and the feeling.

“Must’ve caught him on a good day or something, I haven’t known Red to be so, as Marci put it, reckless. What happened? if you don’t mind me asking?”

You paused, took a drink then a breath, and faced Ian. 

“Woah hey! It’s okay! You don’t gotta share it if it hurts that bad!”

Red turned from Marci to you and grabbed your face. You could smell the alcohol on his breath and felt the drunkenness in his movements and he wiped at your eyes.  
You guess it was just too sensitive of a topic to discuss casually, you didn’t even know you were crying.

Red slurred out, “Damit, whatdisay about cryin’? And you. Quit harrassin’ my kitten.” 

Red must’ve had more drinks since you left him alone.

“Didn’t mean anything by it Red!” Ian put up his hands and laughed.

After the tears stopped clouding your vision you took the time to study Ian and Marci.

Ian was older than you by a good few years, he was clean shaven but had dark bags under his eyes and strong laugh lines. His hair was short and messy, and from the look of it, a bit greasy. He wore a dark colored under armour and baggy black sweats. 

Marci looked to be a bit older than you with rose gold hair brushed back into a very loose bun. She, too, had dark eyes. The lights of the room gleamed off of her jade eyes and reflected off of her shiny black jacket, giving her an air of fantasy despite her down-to-earth attitude. 

“Best friends huh?” you quipped.

Marci’s stern look softened, “Yeah, were in good relations with both Red and his mightiest Papyrus.” She let out a scoff, “Now that’s one of the most stubborn-headed egotistical asshats I’ve ever met!” She looked at Ian, “We should invite him out to eat sometime again!”

The three laughed aloud and drank some more. You looked on with growing fondness. Red looked more at ease with these two then he did with anyone in the house...and you wondered how anyone can be friends with Edge…

Suddenly Marci gasped and shook Ian’s arm. “Ian! This is our song! Let dance!” Marci’s hard appearance eased into a more bouncy mood as the alcohol hit her.  
Ian let Marci pull him onto the floor and into an embrace as they slow danced to ‘their song’.

You leaned onto Red and watched as the they fell into their own world, dancing and whispering sweet nothings into each others ear.  
You took another swig and said goodbye to more of your common sense.

Red downed the last of his drink, rested his head on you, and found your hands.  
You closed your eyes.  
“I was trying to make you mad, I saw you talking with Marci and thought you were...well, flirting with her. I got jealous and-” 

“It worked.” Red tightened his grip on your hands, “I knew that’s what you were doing, but it was too much to see you almost...to see his hands on you.”

Red untangled your hands and in place wrapped his arms around you.  
“I want to be the only one who gets to put his hands on you like that…”

You blushed deeply, you knew this was the drink talking but still, the thought of Red on you like Ian had been...your mind started to wander…  
You unwrapped yourself from Red and stood up, much to his displeasure. You grabbed his hands and pulled, “Come on Red, dance with me.”

Red closed one of his eyes and looked at you with one glowing red light, “I don’t dance kitten-”

“Make an exception!” you tugged again, “for me?”

Red fell prey to your begging and sighed out. He lazily got up to his feet and you pulled him out onto the floor. 

There was another slow song playing on the speakers, which was fine with you. Pushing up against Red, your hands found their way around his neck and his around your waist. You swayed off rhythm to the song but that didn’t matter anymore. All that mattered was the two of you and how close you could get.

The lights turned into an aurora that coated the room in sunset colors. Perfectly framing the moment. However, all that counted to naught in comparison to the crimson candles locked onto yours. You felt safe. You felt warm. And you felt loved.  
And you felt like it was all a lie.

“Whats wrong?” Red pulled back as your face contorted into something he could not understand.

“I’m going to ask you a question. And...can you promise me that you’ll tell the truth?” You locked his gaze. 

“Look kitten, I kinda got this thing about promises-”

“Red, please.”

The room slowed and the music faded. Nobody else was here. It was just the two of you.

He seemed to ponder his answer. You were going to beg him again when he said, “go ahead then, shoot.”

You pushed yourself a little closer to Red as you took a breath...

“I need you to tell me the truth. Because...I think I love you Red and I want to believe you could love me too and please don’t interrupt me. I gotta say this. I want to feel safe in your arms and I want to trust you with all my heart.”

You began to cry.

“But i’m so fucking scared of you Sans. Everytime I shut my eyes, everytime you look at me...I’m back there on the street, bleeding out and surrounded by the dead. And I keep seeing you. So I need to know.”

Reaper kept his gaze on you. Not saying a thing.

“Did you kill all those people. I need to know, so I can convince myself that i’m not going crazy. That THAT actually happened and I can move on. All I see is you mercilessly killing them, in a way that is seared into my thoughts and dreams.”

***

“I don’t want to be scared anymore Red.”

He looked down at those big brown eyes as they poured tears down your face. For once, he couldn’t bring himself to wipe them away. 

You were scared of him.

And you weren’t dumb. He couldn’t dance his way around what happened. But there was too much he didn’t want you to know. Too much you COULDN’T know. He just wanted you to forget it. He wanted to forget it. To move on.

You were scared of him…

It’s true he loved you, and he should be jumping with joy that you admitted that you loved him back but how could you love someone who killed without mercy, and was going to continue until his LOVE was maxed and he could no longer feel something stupid like...love.

You saw him as the monster he truly was and...he didn’t want to lose something wonderful like you. He only knew you for a day...but something clicked. Good things rarely came his way and he got used to never letting them go.  
He won’t let you go.

“The truth?”

Those eyes of your unclouded at his voice.  
He took your chin in his hand and steadied his breath.

“Kitten. All I wanted since I met you was to protect you and...I don’t want you to be scared of me. Too many people are and it hurts. I will never acknowledge it aloud but it cuts. The looks. The words. The hate. I don’t want you to be one those people.”

He gathered up his courage and hoped he could find peace with his answer.

“Y/n...I didn’t kill them. I promise you that I didn’t. Please, don’t be one of many who fear me. I will never do anything to harm you. I promise...”

You seemed to ponder his answer. Tears falling heavily. For a terrifying moment he thought you saw right through his lie...but you laughed and hugged him tight. Red hugged back but could not bring himself to laugh, or even smile...he hoped you could forgive him for this…

“Okay! Okay, I believe you Red! Thank you!” You wiped your tears away and smiled up at him. How he loved that smile. He wanted to see it all the time…and never wanted to be the reason for it to fall.

“Come on! Let’s get another drink!”

***

The house was dark and quiet, save for the echoing snores of Derek and Man who laid passed out on the couch. There was a repeating movie title on the tv that provided you both with enough light to move about.

After your moment with Red, you both partook in plenty more drinks and you had to be honest and say that you had NO IDEA how you made it home in your current conditions but here you were.  
Red clung to your arm and stumbled about behind you. 

“Kiiitten, I gotta git home. Boss is gunna kill me.” Red whisper loudly.

“You are too drunk to drive bud.” You stepped around some junk carefully only for Red to stumble though it. “Did we drive here?”

“Dunno.”

You snorted and led Red back to the guest room. You giggled and pushed him inside, shushing him as he moaned aloud and flopped onto the bed.

“Thss bedd is...mmmm.”

“This bed is mm?” You echoed, a smile on your face.

“Soft.”

You turned and bent over to take your boots off. A bit tough in your state of mind but you got it done. Turning back to Red you realized he was enjoying the view a bit too much.  
He reached out and pulled you into the bed with him. 

“Soft...like you.”

You giggled and shushed him again.  
“Go to bed Red.”

He growled playfully at you and pulled you tight to him.

You did not fight against it, nor did you fight against his wandering hands.  
“Red…”

“Kitten…”  
He lifted your top and traced around your navel. You closed your eyes at the feeling and responded by tracing the top of his skull with your fingers.  
You sighed out as he unbuttoned your pants. He didn’t explore any further than that however. You looked over and met his eyes.  
He wanted your consent.

You grabbed his hand and nudged it downwards. He took the opportunity to slip in your underwear. You shut your eyes tight as he played with you and opened your mouth to moan but stopped as your mouth was met with his. You instead moaned into the kiss. He parted and whispered.  
“Hush now kitten, as much as I want to hear you...we don’t want to wake up your brothers, do we?”  
You could only nod and he placed himself back on your lips as more moans attempted to escape at his touch. 

You turned your head, “f-fuck R-red.”

He took this chance to bite at your neck, slightly cutting into you with his sharp teeth. You squeaked at the pain and sighed as it melted to pleasure. 

You suddenly tensed up and squeezed your thighs together. “Oh Reaper...I’m...it’s...mmmmm”  
Muffled laughter erupted from both of you. 

You covered your mouth with one hand as both laughter and moans escaped you. Red was bringing you close...so close…

He nestled his skull in your shoulder and focused on moving as fast as he could now. With your free hand you grasped the back of his shirt tightly.

Close! Close!

Unable to hold back any longer you cried out.

“SAAAAANSS!”

***

He kept his hold on you as you rode out your climax. As you called out his name, he bit into your shoulder one last time, to make you his. He was full sail at this point and grinded himself against you as your body loosened up once again.  
You moaned out quietly and tangled your hands in your undone hair.

He positioned himself on top of you and smiled down at your peaceful face.  
Then that smile faltered. Instead he just laughed to himself.  
“Went a little too hard huh?”

You didn’t respond as you were now asleep.

“That’s fine kitten,” he pushed back some hair off of your face. “Another time maybe...I want you to be awake for this…”  
With that he slid off of you and pulled you close to him. You hummed at his touch and he fell asleep starin’ at that wonderful smile of yours…

***

They stood in front of the tv. No one spoke up about what was just broadcasted. They couldn’t believe it. Well it should have been obvious. Red was indeed hiding something about last night. If it was anything else, it would result in a slap on the wrist or something simple like a temporary house arrest. But this...this just fucked up everything. 

“Have you tried his cell?”

“It must be off, it goes straight to voicemail…”

“IF I KNEW WHERE HE WAS I WOULD DRAG HIS SORRY GOOD FOR NOTHING CORPSE BACK HERE-”

“But we don’t know so that isn’t helping.”

“Keep trying his phone, he has to turn it on sometime. And someone record the tv and save it.”

He pinched his nasal cavity, this is going to be one hell of a fucking mess to clean up. He snapped open his eyes, “And tell him to bring Y/n with him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooh spicy~
> 
> I have a tumblr :O  
cirquedubee.tumblr.com


	8. Promises...Promises...

The sun peeked around the blinds as it rested warmly on your face. You groaned, sat up and stretched your arms. Surprisingly, you didn’t have a hangover, even though the last thing you remember is downing your sense away in that wonderfully tasty drink of yours. You smiled as the memories of last night filled your mind. The drinks, the dancing...the promise…

You suddenly sobered. That’s right. Red had promised you. He looked you in the eyes and promised that he didn’t kill those men. The corners of your mouth lifted. You believed him, which meant those nightmares of yours, the flashbacks and the constant tug of fear that pulled on your soul were just hallucinations of some post traumatic stress disorder. It’s not real and with that comfort, you can start to move on. 

Looking down, you noticed that you were still wearing your clothes from last night, well, kinda. Your pants were undone and your stomach was showing. You couldn’t remember what happened last night, in all honesty you couldn’t remember leaving the bar. But you were safe and you were home and that’s all that mattered. You’ll have to thank Red the next time you see him for an absolutely amazing night. 

Getting up, you shuffled over to your bag of clothes and started to rummage around for the day’s clothes. You didn’t have too much planned for today, so a simple top and some comfy jeans will work. Putting your selected clothes on the ground, you started to undress. You decided to change your undergarments too as they were, weirdly, wet. Looking down on your naked body, there was a heavy weight on you as the sight of your scar came into view. You traced along it.  
No. You won’t think about it. You believed him…  
Grabbing more underwear from your bag you got fully dressed and exited the room.

You turned into the kitchen to see Man already up, he was slouched over the counter staring at the brewing coffee maker.

“Morning.”

He nodded and slowly stood up.  
“Hey.” He winced, “Fuck I got a damn headache…”

“Yeah, you look like you’re struggling.”

Man only responded with a glare before settling back down on the counter.  
Other than the coffee pot brewing, the house was quiet.  
You hummed joyfully and reached into the nearby cabinet for the coffee mugs. Their ceramic clinks echoed.  
There was a shuffling behind you. 

“Can you get one for me too?” Derek drawled.

You smiled back at him and he returned it.

“-and make sure you get one for your friend too…”

Your smile dropped.

His grin turned into a mischievous smirk.

“Friend?”

“Yeah, you know, the one you went out with yesterday? He’s still in that room,” he gave a dangerous look, “on the b e d…”  
At this, Man straightened up and looked at you with that same dark look.

Red? He... wasn’t here...was he? You didn’t remember coming home with him...but then again you didn’t remember coming home at all.

Your face went white.  
If that’s true...then...  
...didn’t you fully undress...right in front of him?!

***

Did they really fully undress right in front of him?!

Red was laying on his back, eyelights wide, cheekbones flushed, and thoughts running rampant with your naked body. 

When he woke up to your rustling, he debated rolling over and pulling you back to him but instead just rolled his head to you and watched as you sat up and stretched. Then he grew concerned as you remained still. But everytime he was going to speak out, you started to move about.  
He decided he was content just watching you.  
Then you started to undress.  
Red was...exactly that, red.  
You didn’t hesitate or even look back at him as you slid out of everything...and he means EVERYTHING.

You two didn’t even get that far last night, and yet you were comfortable enough to strip down in front of him.  
He couldn’t help it, his hand found itself under his shorts.  
By now you should've looked back to him, but once you finished showing yourself off, you left the room without so much as a nod in his direction.  
Red then realized that, maybe you didn’t even know he was still here.  
He finished and laid still, staring at the closed door. 

He wondered if he should just leave, teleport home or to the bar to get his bike back.  
Last night, he tried to drive home with you but well...that didn’t work out. Monster drinks were stronger than humans and every time you tried to maintain balance you both ended up on the pavement. So teleportation it was!

But before the thought of leaving could settle in his skull, the door cracked open and he looked over, expecting to see your smile, but instead was greeted with the tired and confused face of your brother, Derek. 

He laid still, eye sockets dark.

Derek smirked at him. A dangerous and mischievous look that sent a chill down his spine.  
And he thought HIS brother was scary.

After that, he decided leaving wouldn’t be such a good idea.

***

“Hello? Earth to Y/n!” Derek waved his hand in front of your face in an unsuccessful attempt to wake you from your wide-eyed trance. 

Maybe...Maybe he didn’t see anything...he was still sleeping and, well, missed out-  
You straightened up. Missed out?! What?! No! You didn’t care if he saw or not! It’s not like you WANTED him too, right?  
Right?

“Y/N!”  
Derek snapped and your focus suddenly became clear.  
You stared at him dumbly.  
“What?”

He rolled his eyes. “You gonna tell us why Red is here? Or-”

“Right…” you glazed over Derek’s scolding, *Red’s here, I should...I should go see him.*

You shuffled past Derek and made your way slowly to the bedroom door, ignoring the calls from an increasingly annoyed brother of yours.

You kept your pace until you turned the corner leading to the room, then you all but bolted to the door, your nerves and anxiety peaking at an all time high.

You didn’t even give yourself time to come up with an excuse as you threw open the door to the room, certainly startling the skeleton inside of it.  
But it seemed it wasn’t necessary.  
You looked around the room and didn’t see any sign of him.  
Scrunching up your brow you wondered if Derek was just riling you up, it’s likely to be true as he’s done it before. The only thing telling you that wasn’t the case was his tone when he reported his findings to you.  
No, Derek was genuinely PO’d about Red being here, but if he’s not around he must’ve made the decision to leave. 

You closed the door and huffed out. But that still doesn’t make sense, the window inside is too small for anyone to fit through and the only door was in plain view of the kitchen.  
You rubbed your eyes and made your way to the bathroom.  
So where is he?

You pushed open and shut the bathroom door behind you. Taking a step before noticing you weren’t alone. Looking up you met the eye sockets of Red, who was staring at your sudden entrance. Your eyes then trailed down to his uncovered ribs and chest...where there was a very deep gash across his own sternum.

Following your eyes, he noticed that he was indeed shirtless and those empty sockets filled with red as he turned his body away.  
“What the fuck? Get out!”

You jumped and ran out, only to bump right into Derek who stood as still as a sentinel outside. He glared down at you with such fire in his eyes.  
“S-sup bro? I was just looking for Red and I found him-”

“In...the bathroom?”  
His glare strengthened and he seized the back of your neck, gripping tight and leading you away towards the kitchen.  
“Y/n, when I allowed you to go out yesterday, it was under the impression that Red was your FRIEND.”

“He is my frien-”

“NOT A HOOKUP.”

You shut up.

“I gave him a pass on judgement for saving your life but that doesn’t mean he has an all access pass to you!”

Your eyes widened, “All access?? What the fuck Derek? We didn’t-”

Before you could state your argument, Derek gripped your neck harder, stifling any fight in you.  
“You didn’t do anything?! Y/n! There’s a fucking BITE mark on your shoulder!!”

“What?!” Your own hand shot up to your shoulder and sure enough, there were little grooves in your neck. Weirdly enough they felt closed, which is probably how you failed to notice earlier. 

“So you’re going to sit with Man while I have a little chat with Red.”

You stopped walking and pushed Derek away from you. “What? No, Derek. Look, I trust Red and what happens between us...well, that’s between us!”

Derek glared, “No, you're my little sib and I won’t allow it!”

“Derek! I am not yours to dictate!” You whined, “Ever since Dad died you’ve been this...Micro-Manager hovering behind me! I can make my own decisions and my own judgements, you know!”

Silence filled the hallway.

Derek scoffed at you and stormed to the kitchen.  
You, in turn, stomped over to your room, looking down the hallway you caught a glimpse of Red peeking out from the bathroom.  
Your face softened and you gave him a small smile, which he returned.

He walked over to you and you both entered the room. Red immediately plopped down on the bed and sighed out. You crossed over to him and sat down.  
“M’rning”

You smiled, “Morning Red.”

He smiled back at you.

“Hey, sorry for barging in on you, I didn’t know you were in the bathroom.”

He shrugged, “Prolly should lock it next time, kinda a bad habit of mine.”

“And! And. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier! Or embarrassed or something. I didn’t know you stayed the night. If I did I would have never undressed in front of you!”

Red looked shocked.

“I MEAN- I would if you wanted it, wait, NO! I mean without your consent? Or not? No wait that came out wrong! Of course I would get your consent! But I undressed without it...but if you were ok with it? Oh goddess!”

Red stopped you by pulling you down next to him.  
“Hey, I didn't see anything ok? Chill.”

“Ha..ha.. Ok.”

Red took this awkward moment between you to brush a stray hair off of your face.

“ ‘Sides, I don't mind a little private show now and again.” he teased.

You hid your flushed face into the bed sheets and groaned out.

You trust him.

“Hey did...anything happen between us last night?”

Red kept your eye contact, “nah kitten, just a very heated very drunken make-out sesh.” He seized your chin, “which I wouldn’t mind continuing…”

Red tilted your head up to his and hovered over your mouth. You closed your eyes and closed the gap. It was a small kiss of pure trust and you enjoyed the dizzy feeling that came with it. Pulling away, you gasped air back into your lungs.  
Opening your eyes, you stared into those sunset eyes and felt what must be true happiness.

“I can’t believe we slept so late into the morning.”

Red suddenly shot up.

What’s wrong?”

He didn’t answer, instead he patted his pockets and scanned the room. Upon seeing his coat on the floor he dove for it and searched it’s pockets.  
He grunted and pulled out a phone, then sat back down on the bed and waited for it to turn on.

The silence that held strong between you shattered as his phone erupted with beeps and rings signaling hundreds of missed notifications.

He groaned out and fell back. “Boss is gunna kill me.”

“All those all from him?”

Red pressed on one of the texts and read it quietly.  
You watched as his face swam with emotion, ranging from anger to confusion to worry.

“What do they say?” you tried.

Red murmured to himself though a couple more messages then looked over at you.  
“Well, I’ll save you from my brother's colorful insults but they all say I need to get home right away.” 

“Oh, ok.”

“But that’s not the part I’m worried about. They say I gotta bring you too.”

“Ok- wait what?! Why me?”

Red didn’t answer. Instead he kept reading his messages. You kept your eyes on him, in case he gave you any more information.  
After a while, Red threw his phone and pressed his hands to his eye sockets.  
“This is a fucking mess!”

“What’s wrong? Are we in trouble?” You rubbed your hands together in dread. There's nothing you’d hate more than to be back in the Boss’s sight. You did your best to push back the faint pain in your neck.

“No, well, not you. It’s more likely my skull on the line.”

You relaxed only slightly at this.

“So what do we do?”

Red sat up, “Well we have to go, if we don’t my brother will knock down every door in Ebott to find me, and in extension, you.”

“Hm, I don’t think Derek’s going to like that I’m leaving again…”

“Yeah...I uh, heard your argument in the hall, if you don’t want to tell him, we could always sneak out.”

“No. I’m not going to disappear on him again. Like yours, my brother would tear this city apart to find me.”

“Yeah, just like the last time you went missing.” Red scoffed and rolled his eyes. When his gaze landed on you again he winced and immediately regretted his words.  
You stared at the wall in front of you but the room was blurry as tears fell down your cheeks.  
Red cursed to himself, it’s still a pretty fresh wound.

“Hey hey kitten i'm sorry stop crying.” He scooted over to you and pulled you into him. “I didn’t mean it, i'm just stressin’ ok?” Red wiped your eyes, just as he’s always done, and pressed his skull against yours.  
“So what do you wanna do?”

You cleared your throat, “I want to tell Derek that I'm going with you. I trust you and he’s just gonna have to trust me.”

Red stood up and pulled you up with him. “Let’s go then.”

With Red’s hand intertwined with yours, you led him out of the room and into the kitchen, feeling your grip tighten as your brothers came into view.  
Trying your best not to hide behind Red you marched right up to them and faced off with two of the scariest looks you’ve ever seen on their faces.

You started, “Derek I-”

“You’re not leaving.”

Whatever confidence you had melted away.  
“But I-”

Derek gave you that dark look of his, that silently told you to shut your trap.  
“You’re not going anywhere without us. BOTH of us.”  
Your jaw hit the floor at this.  
“I don’t fully trust you Red, not yet. But...y/n, seems too.”

Man pitched in, “And we trust Y/n, as idiotic as they can be.”

You pouted. Man sneered at you.

You took a moment to absorb the information given to you, before exploding, “WAIT! We’re you...EAVESDROPPING ON US?”

“You didn’t really think i’d leave you alone with Red behind a closed door did you?” Derek said, “Besides, this is a good opportunity for us to know what kind of family Red has, seeing how you're trying to become a thing and all.”

Red was about to speak his concerns when a small ring chimed from your room. Turning on his heel, Red went to retrieve his discarded phone. The three of you stayed staring at the doorway waiting for him to reappear.

When he did, he looked annoyed and completely out of patience.  
“Alright! Look if ya two wanna come we gotta go now, my bro’s getting impatient and he’s gonna be pissed i'm bringing even more humans back home.”

“Does your brother have something against humans?”

“you can say he’s not as...undertandin’ as I am.”

“Are we gonna be safe? He won’t attack us or Y/n will he?”

You dropped your gaze, but luckily Red had your back, “No, they won’t dare lay a finger on any of you, you have my word. Now can we just head out already?”

***

The entire ride over to the monster district was silent and awkward. Red kept his eyelights glued to the screen of his phone trying to cushion your arrival with the others. By the influx of texts he received when he told the Boss that he wasn’t just bringing you but your two brothers as well, you could tell that no one was very happy about it.  
The only time Red spoke up was to give directions to Derek. 

When you guys turned on the gravel path leading to the house, everyone was sitting on pins and needles. Man and Derek were basically vibrating with curiosity, having ooh’d and awed at the monster town much in the same way you did when you first arrived.

At this point, Red had given up on texting and stared out the window. You decided to stop staring at him and gazed out your own window. The pine trees rushed past you while the hazy clouds kept pace. You rolled down your window and enjoyed the warm breeze. It took a few minutes but finally, the big house came into view. 

“Just park it in front of the house.” Red instructed.

“Who’s that?” Derek motioned to the tall and angry skeleton dressed in black and red who looked ready to explode given a single spark.

“My brother, Edge.”

Red was the first one to leave the car, immediately going over to Edge who quickly snapped at him and before you could blink the two of them entered the home, the sounds of their argument barely dulling.

“So...not a great first impression.” Man quipped.

You had waited until Edge disappeared inside before attempting to exit the car, your brothers following your lead.

“So are they, like, the only ones who live here?” Derek asked as the three of you walked up to the porch.

You couldn’t help but laugh aloud, “Ha! Not even close.”

Before Derek could question you further, there was a thunderous sound closing in on you.

“Y/N!”

You smiled and ran forward, accepting the embrace from both Blue and Angel. 

“Hiya!” You laughed as Angel picked you up effortlessly and twirled you.

“Oh Y/N I AM PLEASED TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!”

“Missed me? I’ve only been gone a day.”

But if Angel heard you he did not reply as he was too distracted with hugging you tightly.

Over his shoulder, you watched as Blue approached your brothers.

“Oh! You Must Be The Other Humans Red Said He Was Bringing!” Blue offered his gloved hand, “I’m Blue! And I’m Y/N’s BFF!”

At this Angel turned swiftly and set you down. “UM NO??” He stormed over and ungloved his hand, offering it to Man, “I AM Y/N’S BFF.”

Blue puffed up, “I Thought We Agreed I Was The BFF?!”

“How Could You Be The BFF When Y/N Already Gave Me A Nickname?”

“Guys! Guys! Please!” You stood between them and wrapped your arms around them both, “You’re both my best friends!”

They gave you big shiny eyes, “REALLY?!”

You nodded.

They both jumped up and posed victoriously.

Laughing you stood next to Derek, “And these are my brothers, Derek and Man.”

They both looked jumped over and started their vicarious introductions over, shaking their hands and circling them excitedly. 

You watch the ordeal from the doorway, smiling at your brother's confusion.

“Hey.”

You turned around. Classic shuffled over to you and leaned on the opposite side of the frame.  
“Hello, Classic.”  
To be honest, you weren’t 100% sure what to think of the small lazy skeleton but that's no reason to be hostile.

“So, those your brothers? I’m going to guess they wouldn’t let you come without them?”

You faced him, “Yeah...how’d you know that?”

“From the looks of ‘em...plus it’s what I would do.”

You stared at Classic a few seconds longer before turning your gaze back to your brothers who seemed to finally calm the two scarf wearing skeletons down enough to chat.

“When you're done, come to the living room. We’re all gathered there.”

“Classic?”

He paused.

“Are we in trouble?”

He didn’t answer right away, nor did he look back.  
“It’s not good news…”

Hah, well that didn’t help the butterflies panicking in your stomach.  
You stayed staring at the hallway leading to the living room. If you focused enough you could hear the many voices yelling and talking over each other from within.  
And like a horn though the fog you heard Edge’s voice over the rest.  
You took a panicked step back, bumping into Angel who wrapped his arms around you quickly.

“Are You Nervous Y/N?”

“Heh, yeah. How could you tell?”

Angel shifted his eyes before answering, “I Could Just Tell…”

You tapped his arms, signalling for him to let go and looked back at your brothers, who were staring at you with intent.

“Well...let’s go in.”

***

You and your brothers sat on the same couch you were in the first time you attended one of these “House Meetings.” Derek and Man took their places on either side of you, apparently not liking the hostile looks you were getting from some of the skeletons as they kept themselves straightened up and their grip on you tight.  
You didn’t blame them. At this point you were glad you didn’t tell them it was Edge who left the bruises, knowing them, it would’ve ended in a fight. A deadly fight.

“So everyone remembers Y/n right?” Classic spoke up, “The one Red rescued? Well as unexpected as it is, these are their brothers. And there will be no fights or unwanted physical contact between us and them, capiche?” 

Everyone nodded their heads, but the glares remained.

“Okay...Red.”

Red sat across from Classic, on a wooden chair apart from everyone else. Taking another look around the room, you started to notice how, courtroom-esqe it looked. 

“Shoot.”

Classic chuckled, “Not until judgement's passed Red.”  
This earned a few laughs around the room.  
You, however, failed to see what was funny about it.  
“We all remember the events that happened two nights ago. And we all remember the story you told us. How you scared off the humans that were attacking Y/N here, saving their life and cementing your status as a hero.”

“Wasn’t a story,” Red snarked, “it’s the truth.”

“Yeah, so maybe some parts were true like you saving Y/N here. But I’ll throw you a bone, tell us the truth on what happened and your punishment will be reduced.”

“It is the truth.”

Classic stared at Red, a look crossing his face that pleaded Red to say something else. When he didn’t, Classic sighed.

“Alright, have it your way.” With that Classic snapped his fingers and Red was hoisted into the air. 

“WHAT THE FUCK? PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!”

“Keep him there Stretch. Edge?”

You looked over to Stretch, who held Red up with magic, to Edge who approached Red with deadly red lights beaming maliciously in his sockets. He reached out and you reacted.  
Jumping up from your seat and tearing your arms away from your brothers, you stepped in front of Red and slapped Edge’s hand away.

Edge looked shocked and offended from the action, taking a step back from you. Your throat started to hurt as you saw that familiar rage spread across Edge’s face as he rebounded.  
Edge took a step forward but stopped short when Man and Derek took their stand in front of you, fists bunched and teeth bared.

“You touch Y/N or Red and we’ll rip your arms off.” Derek barked.

At this, most of the skeletons around the room stood up and stanced themselves for a fight.

“ENOUGH!” The room froze at Classic’s surprisingly booming voice, “Everyone sit back down! Edge, stand down.”

Edge reluctantly backed off but kept those terrifying eye-lights trained on you.  
When the room had calmed down, Classic addressed you, “Y/n, we were not going to harm Red. We’re just going to CHECK him. Please sit back down.”

But you refused. Instead you crossed your arms and replied, “No, you think is lying but I believe him, he promised me that what he said was true. And I stand by him.”

“And we stand by Y/N” Derek spoke up, “Which means we stand by Red too.”

Classic rubbed his face.”This isn’t just about whether or not Red was telling the truth or not! His actions that night just fucked the whole lot of us! So did you or did you not kill those men that night?!”

“Fuck you Classic.”

Classic clicked a remote and the tv behind him lit up, on it a paused screen showed. Another click and the video played.  
“This was recorded last night…”

All eyes trained on the TV.

\---  
-reporting live here at the scene where an eye witness claims to have seen a devastating fight between a few of his friends and an unknown monster.”  
The camera panned over the street. There under the streetlight was a large dried up stain on the road, a red stain…  
“With me, and keeping their identity anonymous, is said eye witness. Could you tell us more about what you saw?”  
The person standing next to the reporter wore a mask to conceal their face and the news network distorted their voice, “Well me and my buddies were out and about, minding our own business when this monster attacks us out of nowhere! It was wearing a hood and had glowing red eyes and sharp as hell teeth!” 

“You say this monster attacked you randomly? There have been reports of the groups harassing monster businesses and homes lately, are you sure this ‘attack’ was unprovoked?”

The anon human went quiet then shook their head, “I ain’t got anymore comment on the matter.” then they walked away.

“Well it seems that, whether this was a provoked attack or not, something terrible happened here, and there is enough evidence here to show that this event did not end with mercy in mind. Next up on Ebott News, suicide rates have hit an all time high-”  
\---

Classic clicked off the TV.

The room was silent, Edge switched his glare from you to Red, in fact, everybody seemed to be fixated at Red, who kept his gaze in front of him, on you.  
You, however, stared at the dark TV.  
Your mind went to last night, when you and Red danced and laughed. How he held you close and promised you he was merciful.  
Mercy.  
It did not end with Mercy in mind...that's what the reporter said…  
So how did it end?  
You shut your eyes.  
When they opened again, you were there, back on that street lying down. You tried to take a breath but you coughed instead. Looking down you saw your chest open. Your blood flowed from you both warm and cold. You groaned out, it hurt, it hurt so bad!  
You looked up.  
Standing above you.  
Looking down on you with glowing red eyes and sharp teeth twisted into a smile.

Red.

You screamed.

Everyone stepped away from you as you screamed aloud. Spinning on your heel you met Red’s eyes. The tears falling from your face blurred your vision but you held true. 

“IS IT TRUE?! Did you kill those men? You promised me Red! You promised me and I’ll believe you if you promise me again! Did you kill them or did you use mercy?! Should I be SCARED OF YOU RED?!”

“No!” Red’s empty sockets flared back to life. “No Y/N You don’t have to be scared of me! Please just let me explain!”

“Check him!”

Edge pushed you aside as he approached Red again, this time you did not leap to his rescue. 

“When you came here your LOVE was at a 5, understandable considering certain factors, but you were warned that you were NOT allowed to raise it under any circumstances…”

A white spade glowed in front of Red, “and now, if you did not kill those men, how did your LOVE go up from 5...to 11?” Classic gave a dark look.

“I DIDN’T HAVE A CHOICE! I had to kill them! Don’t you FUCKERS understand that If they had grabbed the right person that night that I would be FUCKING DUSTED BY NOW?? I HAD TO KILL THEM BECAUSE THEY WERE GOING TO KILL ME!”

“Then why didn’t you come clean and tell us this?”

Red looked from Classic to you then back to Classic.

“Because he’s a liar.”

All eyes went to the voice, “He’s a liar! HE’S A LIAR AND I NEVER SHOULD’VE TRUSTED HIM!”

“Y/n!”

“HE’S A DIRTY LIAR HOW COULD I EVER LOVE A STUPID MONSTER LIKE YOU!!”

You spun around and bolted out of the room, ignoring the calls from both your brothers and Angel. You ran down the hall and out the backdoor, across the large lawn and into the woods that surrounded the house.

You heard the calls follow you for a while, but you kept running. You ran until you couldn’t see a clear path anymore. You ran until you could no longer hear the calls behind you.  
Then...then you fell. And you pounded the earth. You kicked at the dirt and you cried until you couldn’t any longer.

You bundled yourself next to the trunk of a tree and shut your eyes to the world. 

***  
They called after you and followed you into the woods, trying to keep pace with you but after a few minutes came to a standstill. The woods around the house were too thick and unexplored to go any further.  
Your brothers grew frantic with every minute you were gone. Their patience ran low, even with each other as they snapped at anyone who tried to talk to them.  
They were in the middle of an argument when Angel approached them.  
“If I May Say Something, We Could All Separate And Comb The Woods Together. And If Anyone Should Find Y/N, They’ll Text The Others.”

“And if we don’t find them by the time it gets dark? What then?!”

“We’ll Find Them Before Night.” Angel said confidently. 

They looked like they wanted to argue more but thankfully decided against it. Angel swapped numbers with them and went into the woods alone.

Truthfully, Angel already knew where you were, not exactly in a logical sense but more like a feeling. But he wasn’t ready to admit how he knew that just yet. And after feeling the emotion that filled his soul, he knew that you were in a very unstable mood, and facing off with short tempered people like your brothers was not what you needed right now.  
He only hoped that HE had what you need right now…

***  
The nearby snapping of twigs on the ground scared you out of your daze. You sat up and looked around, how long were you laying here? How far did you run? How stupid could you be?! Who knows what kind of wild animals are out here!  
As the snapping got closer you stood up and searched the ground for a weapon or a decent sized stick. Finding none you bunched your fists up and hoped that you could at least put up a fight before you are eaten alive.  
Your nerves were so jumpy that by the time Angel popped out of the trees your heart jumped into your throat.  
After you calmed down you called out to him. And he came running to you.  
“Y/N! There You Are!” He grabbed you and hugged you tight, but instead of swinging you around he sunk down to the ground and buried his head in your shoulder.  
“Are You Ok?! Are You Hurt At All? I Was So Worried!”

The tears you thought dried up came back and you hugged him back.  
“Oh Angel! I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have ran but I was so angry! How could he lie to me how he could kill!” You were now sobbing, “How could he…”

Angel held you tight and let you cry into his scarf. After a while he petted your head and nuzzled your head.  
“I don’t understand his decisions, doing a violence is almost never the answer...but he comes from,” he chose his words carefully, “a different background…”

You didn’t answer.

“Come On, Y/N, Let’s Get You Home. Your Brothers are Worried Sick About You.”

“Ok…”

Angel helped you up to your feet and held your hand as the two of you started to walk back to the house.  
“I’m really glad I found you when I did. Not only are these woods unmapped but they are filled with,” he made a face, “dangerous things.”

“Dangerous things? Like what?”

As if to answer your question, something wrapped around your ankle and before you could blink, you were dragged across the ground and into the nearby bushes.  
Angel yelled out after you as he gave chase.

You tried to scream but you hit so many stumps, roots and rocks that you were left breathless. Finally, whatever had your ankle stopped dragging you, but instead lifted you, leaving you dangling over what seemed to be a pit of stakes.  
Looking up you saw that it was a rope that held you and, more urgently, that it was slowly being torn by your weight.  
Now was your time to scream.

“PAPYRUS!!”

The rope snapped and you screamed as you tensed up, expecting the sharp punctures of wooden stakes that never came. Opening your eys you saw that you were floating just above the pit. Looking over, you saw an exhausted Angel holding his hand out, holding onto the purple/white soul that floated in front of you. 

“Aww, well that's no fun.”  
“NO ONE? BROTHER DON’T BE RUDE? CLASSIC PAP ISN’T NO ONE!”  
“I said NO FUN!”  
“I AGREE THAT GETTING AFTER YOU IS NO FUN.”  
“Ugh.”

Angel sighed out, “Hello To You too-”  
You looked behind you and your eyes widened.  
“-Axe and Crooks...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is staying safe!


	9. Our Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! So I'm So Sorry About The Long Long Long Wait! Life decided to throw me all kinds of curve balls and it resulted in me moving out of my parents home and into the city. It's been hard trying to adjust here but I'm managing!! Enjoy the chapter everyone!

You remained staring at the two skeletons behind you, until the blood rushed to your head and made you dizzy.   
“Ugh i'm going to throw up…” 

Angel snapped to attention, “Oh My! I’m So Sorry Y/n! Hold on.”

The zero-gravity sent your head spinning and once you felt the earth on your soles, you could barely hold your ground as the world twirled around you. Your ever-present Angel held onto you as you grounded yourself.  
“I’m fine...i’m fine.”

Angel relaxed slightly but refused to let you go.   
Your eyes couldn’t focus on your surroundings at the moment, so you opted to stare at the ground, and then at your leg, which still had a rope tied around it.  
You bent down to take it off, which was the hundredth idiotic thing you did that day as your balance was immediately thrown off and you nearly fell forward. If not for Angel’s firm grip you would’ve landed in the pit of stakes again!

“Y/N! Please Be Careful!”

“Yeah sorry Angel...I-”

Your apology was cut short by the sound of laughter.  
“Kinda accident prone aren't cha?”  
You studied the skeleton who found your misfortune so amusing, and you weren’t quite sure how to describe it.  
It looked like Classic ate a stick of dynamite and it blew the top of his skull right off!  
But there was something...endearing about the terrifying monster. Then you saw it, that large glowing red eye of his. 

“Y/n, This Is Axe.”  
Angel shifted in his boots, visibly uncomfortable with something. You looked up to him and noticed he was giving a shaky smile to the other skeletons standing at the opposite side of the pit.   
“And This Is Crooks. They live out here in the woods.”  
You turned your attention to Crooks, who to your surprise looked just like your Angel, well that is if Angel was incredibly tall with teeth so sharp and crooked it’s no wonder he earned the name Crooks.

“WHAT A TERRIBLE MISFORTUNE HUMAN. YOU DISABLED MY TRAP!” Crooks calmly walked in the pit with such precise balance and footfalls it made you think he did this type of thing often. When he was standing before you, your neck craning to meet his sunken eyes, he reproached you, “NOW A DAY OF RELAXATION TURNED TO A DAY OF WORK. I MUST SEE THAT THE TRAP IS REPAIRED AND RESET.”

“Oh, um, i’m sorry?”

As Crooks squinted into your eyes, you felt Angel’s grip on you tighten. Even more so as Crooks stood up at his full height to tower over the both of you.  
“I DO HOPE YOU ARE NOT HERE TO ASK THE WORST OF US?”

Angel’s face twisted in confusion, “The...Worst Of You? Of Course Not Crooks, We Don’t Want Any Trouble!” With this Angel tugged on your arm signaling his wish to leave.

“WONDERFUL! AS I TOLD RED A COUPLE NIGHTS AGO, WE ARE NOT INTERESTED IN THE AFFAIRS OF DISAPPEARING HUMANS.”

You froze, “Red?”

“YES, RED. HE CAME BY AND DRAGGED US OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT HOPING WE WOULD RETRIEVE AND TAKE CARE OF SOME HUMANS HE HAD KILLED BUT WE REFUSED.” Crooks began fuming. “HE SAID THAT HE WAS HOPING WE WOULD DISPOSE OF THE BODIES IN A WAY WE PROMISED WE WOULD NEVER DO AGAIN. AND IN FACT I AM INCREDIBLY INSULTED AT THE NOTION.”

“You Knew About What He Did? And...Did You Bring It Up To The House At All?” Angel inquired.

Crooks was about to speak again but stopped and twirled around suddenly.  
“DO YOU SMELL SOMETHING BURNING?”

A pause.

“WAIT, SANS DID I HAVE SOMETHING IN THE OVEN?”  
With that Crooks took off in the opposite direction, disappearing in the trees, leaving you with Axe, who was watching the whole ordeal relaxing against a low hanging branch.

“Hope you two are hungry, my bro makes the best burnt food you’ll ever taste.”

…

You weren’t sure what you thought Axe and Crook’s house would look like but you were pleasantly surprised to see it was well kept and cozy. The couches and tables had miscellaneous animal hides decorating them and the house smelt like wood and buckskin.   
You found yourself on one of the couches alongside Angel who seemed just as jittery as he was outside. You grabbed a hold of his hand in an attempt to calm him. You were grateful to see him smile down at you, even if it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Hey Angel, are you ok?” He didn’t answer right away, instead narrowed his eyes.

“I Am Fine, Although I Am Not Quite Sure What Has Gotten Me So Jittery.” His thumb rubbed your hand, “Are, You Ok Y/N?”

“I’ll admit i’m feeling somewhat, nervous, and kinda nauseous.” You rubbed your face with your free hand. “And kinda dizzy…”

“NO WORRIES HUMAN!”   
You jumped.  
“ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS EAT SOMETHING AND THAT WEIRD SOUL OF YOURS CAN HEAL.”  
Crooks came into the living room toting two plates of slightly singed meat with mashed potatoes.   
“AND AS I WAS SAYING EARLIER…”

He set the plate down on the wooden coffee table before you, then his eyes went blank.

“WAIT, WAS I SAYING SOMETHING EARLIER? SANS!”

Axe, who appeared on the cushioned chair behind Crooks, flinched at the mention of his name.   
“Sitting right here paps-”

“EXCELLENT! NOW WHAT DID YOU WANT?”

“What?’

“DID YOU NEED SOMETHING SANS?”

“No?? You asked me what you were saying earlier-”

“THEN DON’T INTERRUPT SANS I'M TRYING TO TELL OUR GUESTS WHY RED CAME TO US THAT NIGHT.” He then switched his attention back to you, “IT WAS AWFUL HUMAN, RED TOLD US THAT HE HAD A MESS TO CLEAN UP AND NEEDED OUR HELP IN SOMETHING, BUT WOULDN’T TELL US WHAT UNTIL WE GOT TO THE LOCATION.”

You listened quietly. Watching as Crooks actively waved their arms about as they told their story.

“And,” Axe continued, “once we got there, we found a handful of bloodied bodies laying around.”

***  
THAT NIGHT  
***

“RED! WHAT IN THE UNJUST RULE OF UNDYNE DID YOU DO HERE?!”

“Hey! Keep it down you fucking idiot! Just help me get the bodies out of here before anyone comes to their senses and calls the police!”

“Watch the language Red.”

“Fucking whatever! Can’t you see I have bigger things on my mind right now? Like oh i don't know...THE SHISHKE-BABBED BODIES AROUND YOU?!”

“RED DO YOU WANT TO WAKE THE NEIGHBORHOOD UP? AND WHAT DO YOU NEED US FOR? THEY LOOK PRETTY DEAD TO ME.”

“No that the fucking problem-I-UGH!” Red gripped his head.

“Are you two going to help or not? Cause if not then just fuck off already!”

Axe sauntered up to Red, his intimidating eye glowing brightly, “how do you expect us to help?”

Red gave a scowl. “I thought your whole thing with eating people would come in handy here. Don’t tell me that suddenly you’ve had a change of heart!”

Axe grew tense with every damming word that left Red’s mouth, until his magic flared violently in his socket.

“I. Don’t. Eat. Humans.”

Red poked his chest.  
“Bull. Shit.”

“RED THIS IS VERY INSULTING! WE MADE A PROMISE, NOT JUST TO THE HOUSE, BUT TO OURSELVES THAT WE WOULD STOP SUCH HABITS.”

Red kept his defensive position in front of Axe as he regarded Crooks.

“Then fuck off you worthless deadbeats.”

***

“AFTER THAT WE DID LEAVE, AND LEFT RED TO DEAL WITH THE BODIES HIMSELF.”

Crooks had taken a seat since he started talking and wrung his hands together.  
“NOT THAT I APPROVE OF LEAVING A FELLOW SKELETON IN NEED BUT HE WAS VERY RUDE!”

“Understandable.” Angel commented.

You set down the empty plate on the coffee table once again, unaware that you had been eating while listening to the story. You looked over and saw that Angel, too, had finished his plate.

You rested your head in your hands. “So...how did Red clear out the bodies?”

“Don’t know, don't care.” Axe rested back in his chair and started to doze off. 

You hummed in agreement, you didn’t feel like caring about his hardships right now. In fact, right now you hope he had a hell of a bad time cleaning up that mess. He lied to you and lied to the house. He bullied Axe and Crooks into helping him and insulted them when they refused.   
‘What an asshole.’ You thought to yourself. ‘I hate him-’

“Y/N!” You snapped to Angel who looked at you with surprise. “You Shouldn't Hold Such Anger In You. Even If You Are Mad At Red, Never Waste Your Time On Hate!”

You stared back at Angel, “How did you know-”

He cut you off while waving his hands frantically, “I Just Read Your Body Language! It’s Pretty Clear That You Are Upset!”

You crossed your arms, “Well i am upset! Red is cruel and a liar!”

“So A Cruel Liar That Saved Your Life?”

You paused, and admittedly a bit taken back at the blunt comment.

“WAIT, ARE YOU THE HUMAN RED WAS SO KEEN ON GETTING BACK TOO?”

“Am I?”

“WELL, JUST BEFORE WE LEFT RED MADE A COMMENT ON HOW HE DIDN’T WANT TO LEAVE SOME HUMAN ALONE FOR TOO LONG.”

You stood up, "HE LEFT ME ALONE?!"

Angel shot up alongside you, "No No You Weren't Alone You Were...You Were With Me."  
He tenderly wrapped his arms around your shoulders and sat you back down.

You turned to Angel, "So he left you alone to deal with his problems!"

At this, Angel stayed quiet. His hands trailed down your arms and held on to your wrists.  
"His Problems? The Last Thing In The World That I Would Call You Is A Problem."

You dropped your eyes as this. Thinking on it, you really have been nothing but a problem lately…

"WHY WOULD RED KILL SO MANY HUMANS JUST TO SAVE ONE?"

You shrugged your shoulders. 

Silence filled the space between the four of you.  
Awkward silence…

You felt a nudge next to you. Angel whispered, "We should get home, your brothers are worried sick."

"Are they mad?"

"Yes."

Your lips made a thin line. You stood up and turned to the door.  
"Then we better get…"   
The world blurred.   
"We got to...get...back."  
The next thing you knew, your knees and palms hit the wooden floor and Angel called your name out in panic. You looked up to him, but struggled to focus.   
A tugging sensation filled your chest.

Angel cradled your head and rolled you onto your back. Placing his glove in his teeth, he pulled free his skeletal hand. Letting his glove drop, you watched him hover over your chest and pull out a purple/white heart out. 

"Oh Y/N...Your Soul Is So Damaged!"

"GOODNESS HUMAN YOU SHOULD TAKE BETTER CARE OF YOUR SOUL"

"That's one fucked up soul."

Both skeletons turned to Axe, scolding his language.  
If you weren't spiraling, you'd find it funny.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?"

Angel cradled the heart in his hand. Then the space between glowed green as Angel poured his magic into it. You gasped at the cold.

"It's all my fault...I'm sorry…" 

You looked up at Angel, even through your blurred sight, you could see the tears falling down his cheekbones.

"Your fault? What?"

"It's My Fault...I Tried Y/N, Please I Tried But I…"

The cold intensified, "Angel I don't understand what's wrong?" Your breathing became uneven.

"You...you…"

"Yo classic, you gotta take a breath. Or else the healing won't work." Axe chirped surprisingly calm from where he was sitting. 

Angel took a breath, and immediately the freezing magic became less rigid and more bearable.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT’S YOUR FAULT? DID YOU DO THIS TO THEM?"

"No! No, Well Yes And No...It's So Complicated…"

"Well, while you're healing you can talk can't you?" Axe propped himself up on his seat, obviously intrigued. 

"Well Y/N… there's another part of your story you gotta know… but you may not like what you're going to hear."

"It's okay Angel, I'll be okay"

"Well, your soul wasn't always like this, it used to be fully purple, a soul of perseverance. Which is probably the reason you were able to survive all the terrible things that happened to you…"

Angel looked away.

"When Red came home with you, your HP was dwindling below 1. By all rights you should've been gone already, but you persevered. Red was exhausted, sweaty and he was crying. He begged me to help you. And of course I could not refuse him. You see, I checked him before I started on you. His LOVE had increased an incredible amount and he was panicking. He wasn't sure how to handle the feeling."

"What does it feel like?" You shifted under Angel, the spearmint sensation sending shivers down your spine.

Surprisingly it was Axe who spoke up, "it's a rush. You feel powerful and dangerous. And you never want it to end. It's like the most addictive drug you could ever have and the higher your LOVE the harder it is to stop."

You scrunch your face. "So what is this love you keep talking about?"

"LOVE is an acronym, it stands for Level Of Violence. The lowest you could be is Level 1. The highest is 20."

"What happens when you hit 20?"

"Never met a level 20...yet."

You hummed at this.  
"If my soul was fully purple, then where did the white come from?"

"Well...From Me" Angel took his free hand and placed it on his ribcage, then a white glow pierced through his fingers as he pulled out a white spade.

Axe and Crooks flinched at the sight of the Angel's soul, looking away in what seemed like embarrassment. But Angel did not seem to mind. In fact his eye sockets were trained on you.   
Your eyes switched from the brothers to your Angel to the two souls floating just inches apart.

You did not fail to see the purple tinge that swirled in his soul. And how brightly they began to shine the closer they got to each other.  
The purple of his soul pushed against the edge almost like it was reaching out to yours, and in turn the white of yours reached back. Angel cradled your head into him, as he dipped his skull down and pressed his teeth against your forehead.  
And it was bliss.   
Until you felt his tears fall from his face onto yours.

"You and I...are soul bonded…"

"And...this is...a bad thing?"

"No! No! I wouldn't...it's a wonderful thing to be bonded with another! It marks the final stage of a true relationship between soulmates...but that's not what's wrong."

Angel took his soul and hesitantly pushed it back into his ribcage.

"What I did, it wasn't right, I conjoined my soul to yours. And in doing so, I forced the soul bond. It wasn't intentional but I took something that was supposed to be a beautiful process and...and i…"

Angel could not finish his sentence, instead burst into tears. You reached up and tried your best to wipe them away.

"Angel I don't understand, why did you have to do this?"

He met your eyes, and held onto your hand.  
"To save your life…"

Your eyes widened, you knew Angel risked a lot by healing you back from bleeding out, but this was…  
Angel carefully pushed your soul back into your chest and with it a new set of chills ran through your body. You squirmed out of his hold and moved to sit across from him.  
Angel remained in his cross legged position and with his signature red scarf wiped away the excess tears from his cheekbones. He then returned his hands to his lap.  
“What really happened that night Angel?” you looked into his sad eye-sockets and waited for him to answer you.

"That Night, Red Had Stayed With You For A Good Bit, Holding Your Hand And Whispering That It Was Going To Be Alright."  
Angel broke eye contact.  
"But Then, Without Warning He Jumped Up And Ran Out. I Had No Idea Where He Went At The Time, Although Now I See It Was To Deal With The Bodies He Left Behind."

He went quiet and you could hear his gloves scrunching as he closed his fists.

"Nyeheh, I Suppose You're Right About One Thing, He Left Me Alone When I Needed Someone Else. I Am Humbled To Say That Not Even Someone As Great As I Am Could Heal Indefinitely...I Was Getting Tired, And My Magic Was Running Out...I Had To Stop But What I Didn't Know...How Could I Have Known...My Healing Was The Only Thing That Held Your HP Up. The Moment I Stopped It Plummeted. You Could Persevere No More…"

Angel started to cry again and buried his face in his hands. You jumped up from your seated position and wrapped your arms around him. Shushing and calming him to the best of your abilities. When you leaned back from him, you kept your hands on his skull and focused your eyes on his.  
He looked at your face as if it was the last time he was going to see it.  
"Y/n...You Died."

"I...died?! But, how-"

"When a human dies, their soul lifts out of their bodies and shatters. But there was this pause when your soul ascended, like it was refusing to shatter but already it was starting to fall apart. And I didn't know what to do! I couldn't let you die right in front of me! I didn't know if I could've handled that! So I brought out my soul and pushed it against yours. It was a shot in the dark that it would work but I thought if I shared some of my soul with yours, you would be okay...and it worked...kind of. When I held our souls together, it was like mixing two water colors. Your purple swirled with my white. Most of my essence poured into yours. It was a demanding task but...it worked! And you started to breath again. And I am unsure what happened next...the loss of so much of my being was taxing and I fainted. When I awoke, I was in my bed and weirdly enough I could sense you through the wall. You were with Red so I wasn't too worried, all I could think of was...YOU WERE STILL ALIVE."

Papyrus started to sob again. You pulled him close to you again, allowing him to cry into your neck, but your eyes shifted around the room and your brows were scrunched. 

Soon you felt your own tears trailing down your face. They dropped onto Angel’s skull, causing him to look up to you. He held your gaze, then his sockets widened. He grabbed your shoulders as realization hit him.   
“Yesterday! Yesterday In The Early Afternoon, Were You Overcome With Great Sadness At All?!”

While maintaining eye contact, you ran through your memories. Where were you yesterday? At home, you were at home, Red had just dropped you off at your house and you...wait!   
“Yeah! I had to explain to my brothers what happened to me, and I started to cry.”

Angel shook his head in disbelief, “It Makes Sense...Now That We Are Soul Bonded, I can feel your emotions!”

You sat back, a blush spreading on your face. “All of them?!”

Angel stopped, “Yes? No?” Angel sniffed and wiped at his eyes, “This Whole Thing Is New To Me Too But, It Seems That Only Your Extreme Emotions Radiate Out To Me. Like Your Sadness And Earlier When You Were Nervous And Scared, It Made My Anxiety Spike As Well.”

“So, does that mean I can feel yours as well?” You pondered, your previous sadness melting away with curiosity.

Angel paused, “Well...have you? I’d Admit That I May Not Have Been Feeling Anything To An Extreme, But Are You Able To Sense Me In The Same Way That I Can You?”

You made a face, “No? I guess not…”

“Perhaps it’s because you are missing so much of your being, a majority of your soul came from mine after all.

“HOW VERY INTERESTING, I’VE CERTAINLY NEVER HEARD OF THIS SORT OF THING HAPPENING!”

You jumped as you forgot the other two monsters in the room.

“so, what did classic sans say about this, if i know him like i do, he wouldn't just be okay with this.” 

Angel started to fidget his hands. “I Actually Haven’t Told My Brother Yet.”

The rooms went silent until Axe started to laugh aloud, “Oh man I’d give anything to see his reaction to this! Classic hates anything that's out of his control! AHAHAHA!!!”

Just as Angel was about to respond to Axe, his phone started to ring. Before the second ring could end he answered, “Hello?-Yes!-No Worries! I Found Y/N And We Were About To Head Back To The House.-Hm? Oh Yes Of Course They Are Perfectly Fine.”   
Angel made a face that clearly told you he was lying.  
You supposed it was a bit of a fib seeing how you were dragged across the woodland floor and nearly dropped into a pit of stakes. You smirked at how much of a bad luck charm you turned out to be.

“We Will Meet Up With You There!” Angel hung up and exhaled. “Well, Y/N, It Seems We Should Head Back To The House Now, Your Brothers Will Be Expecting Us To Arrive Soon.”

“Right.”

Angel fetched his glove from the ground and slipped it back on, then without even the slightest hint of struggle, jumped up to his feet and lifted you up along with him.  
When your feet were planted safely on the ground, Angel turned to Axe and Crooks.   
“Thank You Both Sincerely For The Food! And For Allowing Us To Rest In Your House, And Of Course, I Would Consider It A Good Favor To Me If You Kept What Was Discussed Within This House. I Am Not So Sure How To Tell My Brother, Or Even The Others, What I Did.”

“a good favor huh? I’ll be sure to hold that against you sometime.”

“BROTHER!”

“hey! A favor is a favor. whatever, we’ll be seeing ya.”

Axe’s red eye lingered on you for a moment too long.  
“Hey. What was your name again?”

“Um, Y/N,”

“Right, i once knew a little snack named y/n, or was it cayenne...anyway, they were a real treat to have over..”

You laughed uneasily, “Heh, isnt Cayenne a spice?”

Axe responded by grinning a bit too wide at you. “Don’t be a stranger...y/n.”

Angel mindlessly tapped his sternum, then took your hand in his and led you out of the house.   
Just before you disappeared past the threshold, you took another glance back to the two strange skeletons. Crooks gave you a wave and Axe kept that large red eye locked on you.

Angel clicked the door closed behind you and while maintaining his grip on your hand, led you back into the woods. 

You walked in a heavy cloud of silence on your trek back to the house. It seems that the lack of a sheltered atmosphere had made Angel unwilling to talk all of a sudden. It made you a bit uneasy as you took him for a constant chatter bug.

Just as you were going to ask if everything was ok, you heard a distant call.  
Even far away you were able to recognize Derek's voice. 

"You told them you found me right?"

"Of Course!"

"Then why is he still looking for me?" You subconsciously pulled your hand away from Angel and jotted down the now-clear path towards the call.

Angel, only slightly taken back at the loss of your touch, started to jog just behind you, easily keeping pace.

However, as the call became louder, Angel started to close the already small gap between you too. He reached out and latched onto your elbow, halting your progression.

You looked back at him, his face told you he had something to say.

“What is it, Angel?”

“I Wanted To Ask You, Since Our Relationship Jumped Forward Without Following Any Of The Proper Steps, Would You...Will You Join Me For A Date?” 

You gaped at him, then scrunched up your face, you wouldn’t mind it, really. Angel was more, kind and gentle then Red...but the thought of catching feeling again only to be hurt made you hesitant. You opened your mouth to anser but Derek’s call drew your attention, and without answering you continued to run towards him with Angel trailing just a bit slower behind you.

…

The reunion was nothing short of painful. Angel had tensed up as Derek reached out and held you harshly by the back of your neck. But eased slightly when he saw you weren't in any real danger.   
Underneath the death grip of your brother, you pleaded and explained yourself as he pelted you with scoldings and questions.  
Derek, while maintaining his hold on you, checked your arms and face. He relaxed when he saw you were not damaged any more then you already were. You shrugged him off of you and turned towards the house with Angel trailing right behind you.

"You don't have to keep fussing over me Derek. Really!"

"Someone has too...you apparently aren't doing a well enough job keeping yourself safe."

You flinched hard at his jab but shook it off quickly. You didn't feel like crying right now.

The back door in front of you swung open with such violent force that it slammed against the siding. Man stormed towards you with fire in his eyes.

You back away uneasily, “Look Man! I’m sorry that-”

But before you could finish, he clutched you wrists and pulled you to him. You braced yourself for some harsh contact, the kind that never came, as Man had pulled you into a hug. He released your wrists and moved to hold your head to him.

“Fuck Y/N! Why do you always have to do this?!”  
Man hugged you harder and you felt another set of arms wrap around you.

Derek, too held you close to him, “I just...don’t know what I would do without you, ya know? We’ve already lost so much...I-...WE can’t lose you Y/N.”  
He gave you a rare kiss on the temple and continued to embrace you.

Tears fell from your eyes, “I’m sorry.”

***  
He watched you from behind his curtains. There was bitter relief that you were okay however he bared his teeth and backed away. Flopping down onto his bed he realized that your smell had lingered on his pillow. He growled at this, so angry and so frustrated and so heartbroken. He’ll never admit it, but he burrowed his face into the pillow, and fought back hot tears as your sharp words echoed in his mind.  
Stupid monster like him.  
You’ll never love a stupid monster like him.  
…  
And how could he fall for a pathetic human like you.  
***  
He crossed his arms, fuming about whether or not to go in and beat his brother for being so feeble or to leave him alone to teach him a lesson on relying on others. Grinding his sharp teeth against each other and thumbing his humerus, he decided to leave his wimp of a brother alone to his sulking. Pushing himself off the wall, he walked down the hallway towards his own room when he subconsciously rubbed his hand, the hand you had the audacity to slap away. He snarled at it as if his own hand had insulted him. His mind went to the incident, replaying in his mind, he was too focused on sans to notice just how quick that little welp moved. Halting in the middle of the hallway, he remembered just how quickly you reacted when he had caught you that first day, and how much force you put into punching him in the jaw. Despite it all, you had done minimal damage.   
How...insulting…  
How could he, the GREAT and TERRIBLE Papyrus!, allow such hits to fall on him. And from someone so weak!  
No, This Won’t Do!  
He Stormed down the hall and entered his domain, slamming the door in the process.  
***  
Derek had refused to release his grip as you all returned inside the house. It didn’t hurt, not really, if anything it was a strange comfort to know he was worried about you.   
Behind you, Man let out a huge breath,   
“Can we please go a day without any trouble? Is it too much to ask?”

Derek laughed, “Of course it's too much to ask for! Trouble is engraved on our family’s crest.”

“Well if lady luck could have our backs once in a while, i wouldn’t complain so much about little miss-fortune…”

This caused Derek to laugh even harder, releasing you to cover his mouth.

You took this opportunity to move over to Angel who stood nearby, taking his hand in yours. You decided that now was a good time to talk, seeing how they were in a playful mood suddenly.

“Um, so, Angel asked me on a date, and I said yes.”

Angel tensed up beside you. Then started to bounce from foot to foot.  
“Oh Yes! And I Will Make You My Famous Spaghetti Then Watch A Movie While We Eat Egg Oatmeal And Cuddle! Before I Escort You Safely Home!” 

You smiled up at Angel and leaned your head on his forearm. 

“Y/N.”

You froze, that was Derek’s stern voice….

“You can go on this date with one condition. I am coming along too. Too many bad things have happened and it's not in our cards for it to turn in our favor anytime soon. For your safety, and my peace of mind, that’s the deal.”

“well, if we're inviting ourselves to random SHIN-digs, i'm coming along as well.”

You all turned towards the voice. Classic gave Angel a look that you knew too well, it was the ‘older brother gets what he wants or else’ look.   
However, Angel only responded with excitement at the inclusion of the duo.   
“Wowie! Is This What Setting Up A Double Date Looks Like?!”

This made Derek and Classic flush their respective colors then quickly scooted away from each other. “No! That’s-That’s not what's happening!-”

You grinned, “Aw! A Double Date! You two make such a cute couple!”

Classic chuckled uneasily and hid under his hood.  
“Heh i'm not much of a date person...i prefer my fruit with a little more juice than that…”

Derek whirled towards Sans with wide eyes and a sly smile creeping up his lips.  
Classic must have realized what he said because he turned a deep blue color and fled from the scene. 

Derek watched him flee with a dazed look in his eyes. Then chuckled to himself and looked back to you.

“So it’s a deal?”

You nodded in agreement, happy that he didn’t stop you from going out again, despite how...unfortunate the last date ended.

Man piped up, “Hey, if we’re done here, I gotta get home so I can get ready for work.”

“Right, Y/N, say your farewells, we gotta head out.” Derek joined Man in walking through the house and out the front door, leaving you with Angel. 

Angel led you back to the living room and you tensed up as you expected Red to still be in there, but relaxed, (with a smidge of disappointment) when you saw he wasn’t around.  
You rubbed the back of your head, sobered with the reminder of what you left him with...the guilt began to crawl on your back but you were snapped out of it when a pair of arms wrapped themselves tight around your middle. 

“Oh Y/N! Please Visit Again! It’s Such A Pleasure To Have You Here!” Blueberry gave you a good squeeze then stepped away, saluted and trotted off to continue with his own daily schedule.

You waved goodbye to the energetic little skeleton, and wondered how he managed to be so bubbly so often. Surely he must have bad days…

“So, tomorrow night then yes?” You looked up to Angel.

“Yes! On The Dot!”

“What would ‘on the dot’ mean?” 

“I’ll Put It At 6 Sharp!”

You giggled and allowed Angel to guide you to the door, before he halted. “Oh! I Have A Surprise For You! Stay Here!”  
Angel raced back and up the staircase in record time, you barely had any time to respond.

You rocked on your heels as you waited, humming tunelessly while you looked about the room. Your eyes stopped on a particular damaged wall near the door. Remembering it was Angel who was there to save you from-

“HUMAN!”

You jumped and spun around to find yourself face to skull with the one skeleton you dreaded to be alone with. Boss, towered over you, arms crossed and an intense glare boring into your eyes.  
You felt a cold sweat wash over you. 

“IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT YOU ARE PATHETIC WEAK AND UNTRAINED IN ALL MANNERS OF COMBAT. SURELY YOU MUST SEE HOW INSULTED I AM THAT YOU WOULD TRY TO FIGHT ME SO OFTEN WHEN YOU CANNOT GIVE YOUR BEST. WHEN YOU FIGHT ME, YOU WILL PUT FORTH THE MAXIMUM EFFORT YOUR FLIMSY LITTLE BODY CAN MUSTER OR I WILL BREAK YOUR FEEBLE BONES.”

Wait...what is he…

“I DEMAND THAT YOU ARE HERE TOMORROW FIRST THING IN THE MORNING FOR AN INTENSE TRAINING SESSION! AND I WILL NOT TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER, IF I FIND THAT YOU ARE SKIMPING OUT I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND DRAG YOU OUT HERE MYSELF!”

From within your caved in stance, you gave him a confused look, “You’re...going to...train me? T-To fight?!”

“STAND UP STRAIGHT!”

You quickly stood up straight.

“AND DON’T STUMBLE OVER YOUR WORDS IF YOU WISH TO SPEAK TO ME YOU WELP!”

“S-Sorry Boss!”

Edge snarled and you readied yourself for more verbal abuse but loud rapid thumping coming down the staircase interrupted him. Angel swept in between the two of you, arms out protecting you from Edge. 

Instead of trying to argue or fight, Edge took a step back, turned and sauntered away, pausing only to yell back at you, “DO NOT DISAPPOINT ME WELP.”

When Edge was out of sight, Angel spun around and grabbed your shoulders, “What Did He Do To You?! Are You Hurt?!” He twirled you around and looked over every inch of your face. He scanned the room for any sign of intrusion, then placed a hand on your chest and pulled out your soul. He stared at it for a second, and you felt what could only be described as a spiritual click. He relaxed and hugged you tight to him. You noticed he had a clump of fabric hanging on his arm. In fact, that fabric looked really familiar…  
“Is that my jacket?”

Angel released you, “Right! I Hope You Don’t Mind But I Mended Your Jacket!” He handed you the grey coat. You thumbed it, remembering the weight and feel of it. You looked over at the newly sewn in patches covering what must’ve been tears and holes. The patches were all skulls, bones and one that looked like a pirate flag.  
You swung it over your shoulders and slipped your arms in. A wide smile spread on your face as you smelled it. Your hands went to the zipper and you gasped.  
“You fixed it!” You zipped up and bounced up and down. “Thank you Angel! I love it!”

The sound of a honk startled you and reminded you to hurry up outside. You faced Angel once again and he looked down at you, his own smile plastered on his face. “So...tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow!”

You squeezed his hand in farewell, then turned to run out the door, stopping short of the threshold to ask your Angel a single question.

“What would you say, in regards to time...the ‘first thing tomorrow morning’ means?”

“Well If It It Were Me, First Thing In The Morning Would Be The Moment The Sun Rises! Since That Is Technically The First Thing That Happens In The Morning.”

You nodded. Then sighed to yourself as you shut the door behind you. 

Tomorrow is certainly going to be an eventful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Thanks To My Beta Readers:  
AnuRyu  
Mar_LMK  
LezDoThis123  
Todd24  
\--


End file.
